The Augment Hero
by KyKyuKai
Summary: Most would disagree that I should be anything close to a Hero, especially with a quirk like mine. So that's why I'm here at UA, of course I want to save people as well, but I also want to give hope to those with 'villain' quirks as well that they to can become heroes. I have my own problems to get over as well, but that really just comes from having a quirk like mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked on at the massive city landscape in front of me, the written test weren't the easiest but I think I did well enough to not have to worry about it. So it would come down to this, the practical test, involving four types of robots, each ranging from zero to three points. I don't have that many purely offensive quirks on me at the moment but it can't be to hard.

I mean, sure the AI on the bots are probably decent, UA is a very high ranked school for a reason, but with some good thinking I think my Minor Strengths will be enough in combination with Transitive Air Shot, I still think that name is to long, Air Pressure or Air Shot I think would sound so much better, but no. That would 'Disrespecting the Quirk owners memory' It's mine now, not theirs so why does it matter? People are weird.

"AND START! GET A MOVE ON, WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THERE IS NO COUNT DOWN IN A REAL BATTLE!"

I was kicked out of my mind as I listened to the echoing, very loud, voice of Present Mic, A Pro Hero that has a radio show for some reason, that also happens to teach at the high school that I'm currently trying to get in. Though my efforts would work better if I got a move on as I watched as everyone, myself included, start running forwards into the robot infested city, with one objective on everyone's mind, to get as many points as possible.

Sending a pulse down into my storage, I felt as one of my fingers on my left hand hummed in power as suddenly I was in front of the rest in the blink of an eye. Feeling as the humming from my left hand cooled down into nothingness, I quickly activated the two minor speed quirks I've managed to get a hold on over the years, to not lose the advantage my sudden lead gave me, and with that I dashed forwards at the first point robot I could see, a two pointer.

As i approached I could feel my right hand pulse as the two quirks I suddenly activated charged up. Jumping forwards, I pulled my fist back and waited until the last second before swinging forwards, pulling up on the two minor durability quirks I had at my disposal at the last second to not deprived any of my focus for longer than I needed it fist smashed into the side of the metal construction and watched as Air Shot, screw it's a better name, activated turning all the force of my punch into a blast of wind.

I was pleasantly surprised as I watched as the metal buckle and crinkle up from the impact of my fist and air combo. Though, I didn't have much time to waste, I long have ten minutes after all, so with that, I spent just enough time to make sure that the robot wasn't still functional, before running off to find anymore that I can destroy. Thankfully luck seems to be on my side as I quickly found two three pointers that no one has had the chance to attack yet.

Rushing forwards, I ducked under a swing from the first one, jumped up and threw a punch forwards, the main part of the enemy's body buckled but the robot wasn't out of commission yet, as the arm came back around and almost smashed into my side. Reacting as quickly as I could, I used Quick Step, the quirk I used to appear in front of the rest at the start of the exam, though I prefer to call it Blink, but apparently that's 'inaccurate to what the quirk is'

Appearing above the robot, I kicked down on the head of the three pointer, crushing it inwards. Using the destroyed robot as a spring board I jumped off at the other one and slammed into the side of it, causing it to buckle, though I winced a little as I realized that my Durability wasn't as full proof as I would have liked. I didn't let that stop me though as I held onto the side of the bot before swinging my body outwards, and slammed my two feet into the robot, piercing them into the side of the three pointer.

Ripping myself out from the now broken robot, I frowned as I turned and continued running on, looking down at my left hand, more closer at the last finger on it, the finger in question didn't exactly line up with some of the rest, in fact two of them would look like they belonged to someone else, which they originally were, but now they're mine. Though that wasn't what was on my mind, even as I watched as one of them continued to hum with energy as a light glow was shining off of it, I wasn't thinking about that quirk anyway.

I was just thinking about how I could use brains over brawn and I end up jumping in assuming I would one shot it, and because of that, I lost another use of Blink, even with all my training for the quirk, I only get about ten on a very good day, and I'm already two down. I'll have to do better, looking away from my left hand, I continued on for a few seconds until I ran into a couple one pointers.

I waited for just long enough for a proper plan to form this time as I raced into the group of five, now that I've counted them all. Running in between three of them, I ducked in and out of the attacks that were much slower than the three pointers. Jumping up onto one of them, I spun on my heel and kicked straight through an arm that was trying to grab me.

From there I bent down and jabbed my fist forwards and punctured my hand right into the head of the one pointer's head that I was still on top of. Felling it slump down a little, I pulled my hand out and looked at the scratches that were accumulating on my knuckles. I jumped onto another one pointer just in time to avoid a surprise attack from two of the robots that suddenly seemed to want to coordinate their attacks.

Kicking down on the body of the robot with more force than was necessary, I crushed the robot under my feet as I shot off of it towards another one. I clenched my teeth and I forced Air Shot up as I slammed my body into the side of the one pointer, causing the entire side of the metal attacker to rip apart. Though as I landed, I had to grip my side at the slightly painful attack, I really need to look into getting more resistance and durability quirks.

My thinking was interrupted as I jumped forwards into a roll to not get crushed by an attack from one of the remaining robots. Springing up from the roll, I jumped at the one pointer and punched into the side of it, before punching it again, this time getting deeper into the side, before I felt the one pointer shut down, from the lack of electricity I could feel running over my right hand, that still meant, as I pulled my hand out, there was some very slightly burn marks, thank god for heat resistance quirks.

Spinning on my heel, I kicked out my left foot smashing into the last robot that was trying to sneak attack me, the body of the beast was facing me so my attack forced the wheels on it to roll back some, giving my room to run forward and jump up and punch the bot in the head, ripping most of it off. Landing, I ignored my slight panting from using so many of my quirks in such quick succession, and instead just turned them off for a moment as I began to renew my search for more pointer bots to break.

From there I spent most of my time attacking at beating as many as I could in the time limit, ending up getting another thirty-eight points, at least if I didn't lose track, which meant I ended up with a total of fifty-one, though I probably could have gotten more, but every now and again, me and someone else would fight over a pointer, and even though we would work together, I usually ended up not being the one to destroy it, which was unfortunate, but I think I did well enough.

That's is what is going through my mind at the moment as I listened to Mic call out that there was only about another minute left on the exam. I wasn't going to end out on that if I could get more points however so with that I dashed around the area, using Blink every now and again to cover extra ground though the only thing I ended up doing was finding some of the other testers who were tired from the none stop fighting, waiting for the test to stop.

As I was about to give up on finding anymore pointer, which was annoying, I felt a rumbling in the ground, as I looked around for a moment trying to figure about where it was coming from when a building suddenly exploded as a massive, and I mean, massive, sky scrape level in size robot rolled out of it. Well, at least now I know what the zero pointer looks like. And I don't like it to be honest, that thing isn't fair at all to fight, especially after most of the people here are already tired.

I made sure to stay out of the way of the clear show of power on the school's part, and instead just continued on in the last couple seconds I had, but unfortunately for me I couldn't find any. It was sad, but it's not like I can really do anything about it now, as I listened to Mic scream out to all the other testing fields that the time was up. Dropping down on the ground, I sighed a little to myself before reaching into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing and pulled out my glasses.

While I placed them back into there correct spot on my face, I deactivated my Enhanced Eyesight quirk, that was on my left hand, and so as I stopped using it, the glowing around the ring finger in question stopped. Yawning a little to myself, I stood up after a moment, I really need to start training up my body some more, sure it's next to improve my quirks but if my body doesn't grow with them, then it isn't going to help much.

Now all I could do is how I managed to get enough points, I listened around and I heard someone else get about forty something points, yeah I think it was that guy with the bird head. Well, all I can do is wait I guess, now to try and figured out where the exit is, this place is massive, and I wasn't really paying attention to the directions I've gone since I entered this place to retrace my steps.

* * *

"So, how did ya do"

I had just stepped into the door and was already being assaulted by my parents, looking at the two of them, and the hopeful expressions on their faces, I smiled and told them.

"It wasn't that bad, the written test wasn't to bad, and the practical exam was actually a lot of fun, I got to mix and mash my quirks it was kind of great, and I think I got a pretty good score as well"

My Mom pulled me into a hug as, while my Dad gave me a pat on the shoulder from over her. Out of the two of them he was easily the taller, I wasn't that short either but I didn't really share any genetics with the two so I couldn't really compare appearances between the three of us. I was apparently adopted around the age of five months, no one really knows who my original parents are and I don't really care to go out and try to find out.

"Oh, hey! I got a present for you! I met this nice couple, one of there parents passed away recently and after some talking I convinced them to give you something"

I felt a massive smile spread across my face at that, today's really has been really good. I watched as Mom rushed off towards the kitchen while Dad tried to not look to uncomfortable, he never really liked my quirk, I think it's how it has to be activated, but he doesn't comment on it, not wanting me to feel bad about him being overly comfortable with it, it also might also be because he's also quirkless.

"Here you go, Kazuo!" Mom came back and handed me a small to-go box, opening it up, I grinned a little as I looked at the toe that looked back at me. dropping down to the floor, I pulled off my left shoe and sock, and looked at my toes, only two of them were mine, a number that was about to be reduced, reaching forwards, I grabbed the toe next to the big toes and pulled, a listened as a pop sound came out as it separated from my body.

Grabbing the toe, that, from the cold feeling from it, had been in the fridge, I adjusted it into the newly available spot. My head rolled back a little as I felt a wave of joy rush through me as the quirk took hold. Looking down at the brown skin tones toe, I wiggled all of them for a moment to make sure everything was n working order, before looking back up at my parent, Mom who looked happy for me, and Dad who looked like he was hiding his grimace as his eyes kept glancing over to my old toe.

"What quirk is it?"

This is one of my favorite parts to be honest, learning about the new quirk I have. It's really lucky that my Mom works in a morgue and that she is really good at getting to know people. It's taken years for me and her to slowly accumulate the amount of new quirks at my disposal, so every time I got a new one it's a big deal to me.

"Well, from what I've heard from the couple it's called Quick Grip, give it a try, you should be able to stick to the surface of stuff"

Blinking to myself as I thought about that information before nodding, as I turned and walked towards one of the wall in our medium sized apartment. Calling forth the newest addition to my mental catalog of quirks, I reached forward and placed my hand on the wall, once I was sure that Quick Grip was on I pulled my hand back, at least I tried to, reaching forwards I placed my other hand higher up and tried to make my way up.

Though I quickly found a problem, as long as my quirk was active I couldn't remove my first hand from the wall, without deactivating both hands, which would just mean I would fall. I'm sure it's just a limit from me barely not having any time to get use to this quirk. I'll going to have to get my skill with it up to only have the stick effect on one appendage at a time. Turning back to my parents I grinned and said.

"Thanks a lot Mom, it'll take a while but I'm sure it'll be great once I get some practice in with it"

They both nodded, and before long I got another hug, before we all moved to start getting ready for dinner.

* * *

It had been about a week, and currently I was sitting at the desk in my room, I was looking down at the envelope in my hand, with a seal on it telling me it was from UA. I only just received it from my Dad, who seemed to be just as nervous as I was. I mean it is my future on the line after all, I don't think it would be good if I wasn't some what nervous about the state my acceptance.

Still, waiting wasn't going to change the results, so after another moment, I opened the letter up and pulled out a...metal disk? I was kind of expecting a normal letter, in fact I would have preferred it, because I have no idea as to what to do with this. Placing it on the table, I was about to start poking at it when the device lit up as a hologram rose up with All Might, of all people in a yellow suit, on the screen. Blinking in surprise I was about to say something when the disk started up.

**"I am here as a projection! Young Ohara, as the newest UA faculty member, I am here to announce your results. You passed the written exam with an above average score, good job! On the flip side you did remarkable on the practical portion, scoring not only fifty-one villain point, but also another twenty recuse points, a hidden objective that is gained by helps the competition besides just going it alone to gather points!**

**This brings your score to a impressive seventy-one! Placing you at third place out of the hundred of other contenders! Congratulations, Young Ohara! This is your hero Academia!"**

And just like that the feed cut out, as I leaned back a little and let out a laugh. Third place huh? Not bad, in fact actually, better than I thought I would get to be honest. It's been hard to train up my quirks as I've had so many to split my attention between at one point or another, even now I'm still working on figuring out Quick Grip, as it is quite the difficult quirk to get a proper hold of, but I'll get there. Now all I have to do it le-

"I heard! Kazuo! You got in! I'm so proud!"

Before I could react, my door had been slammed open and Mom was currently trying to crush my lungs, if the strength of his grip was anything to go by, and considering I had to naturally passively working durability quirks, well it said something about her strength.

"Mom! Can't Breath! Help!"

That last part was directed at my Dad, the traitor just looked at the two of us with a fond expression on his face, which is really messed up, he's watching his only son get strangled, by his wife, and he's fond of it. I will get my revenge! At least as so as I can breath again.

* * *

Walking up to the entrance gate of UA, I absently tugged at the uniform I had to wear, it wasn't tight or uncomfortable or anything, but it was a little stiff, I mean this is the first time I'm wearing the thing so it makes sense, but still. I forced my hands to drop from the collar of my shirt and instead I started to fidget with my gloves. An item I've taken to wearing because my fingers glow correspondingly with whatever quirk I'm using from them, so this way no one can tell if I'm using one or be able track what finger does what.

And I think that some people think my hands are weird for some reason, I don't really get it, I mean sure that most of them are different color skin tones, but still. There are much weirder quirk mutations out there, I don't know why what my appendages look like are a point of interest. Anyway, none of that really matters at the moment as I continued onward entering the school building, now to find my homeroom class.

1-A is the one that I'm trying to find, and I'll be honest to myself, I kind of got lost for a bit, but I did manage to find it in the end so that's all the matters. The door to the class was massive so that was something as well, reaching forwards I pulled open the door and walked in, looking around at the other teenagers that have collected in the room as well, I noted that the bird head dude was also here, and that was the only one that I recognized.

Walking forwards for a few steps, I dropped myself down in the closest seat, placing my bag off to the side, I noted the fact that everyone had looked in my direction for a moment before returning back to what they were originally doing. After a couple moments though, someone approached me. It was a guy of decent height, broad like build, with dark blue hair, and glasses. I think I remember him from before the practical started, I'm pretty sure he berated someone.

"Hello, I am Tenya Iida, from the Somii Private Academy, nice to meet you, I'm currently building a connect with each of my new class mates, I hope we get along"

Oh, well isn't he formal and make a lot of hand gestures, though it does make sense, I mean this place is a really high class school, it would make sense that probably a good number of the students here are from private schools, unlike some of us that hasn't been able to afford anything than just normal public school. Can't really fault him for his wealthy life style, it's one of those things that a kid can't control, oh well, he seems nice enough, though a little serious.

"Nice you meet you as well Iida, my name's Kazuo Ohara"

He nodded before turning and walking over to a guy with spiky ashy blond hair who had just walked into the door while I was replying. Turning away from them, for a second, I wasn't really expecting a sudden shout match between the two. It appears that the blond haired dude is a bit of a prick. Especially when he started to insult and almost sounded like he was trying to threaten Iida.

Though that was interrupted when the door slide open once again as two students on the slightly shorter side of the scale stepped into the class, one, the guy of the two, had actually pretty neat looking dark curly green hair that seemed to form natural highlights while the other was a girl with a roundish face and a short mass of brown hair. Iida then decided that it was the best idea to point their presence out, it seems like they've met before. That's when I noted some of the whispers going on around me.

"Isn't that the kid that beat the zero pointer?"

"Yeah, I watched it's was most fabulous to watch"

"But didn't he break his like everything?"

Interesting, someone beat one of those stupidly big robots, I got to give the dude props, he doesn't seem like much from an outside glance but if he can do that than he must be pretty incredible. Though that third comment is a little concerning, does that mean that his quirk broke his bones or something, I know quirk overuse can be very harmful, but to the point of shattering his 'everything'? Well, at least he gave as good as he got I guess, to the robot. My thoughts were stopped though as a monotone like voice filled the classroom.

"If your just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now"

The voice came from behind the three still at the door, luckily for me I had a good enough angle to peer over and see who said that, I had to lower my gaze a bit, well a lot, until I caught sight of a man on the floor that looked to be being eaten by a puffy sleeping bag. Well, I wasn't expecting this.

"welcome to UA's hero course"

The zipper slowly came down a little bit as he pulled out a juice pouch I think and took a drink from it. Afterwards he slowly made his way to his feet, still in the sleeping bag which is kind of impressive, to be honest. Then he began to unzip it the rest of the way while he began to talk to everyone, while his skinny body and hair black hair was now uncovered by the bag.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down that isn't going to work, time is precious, if you're rational students then you'll understand that. I'm Shota Aizawa, your home room teacher. Anyway, come get one of these and put it on, the changing rooms are nearby, then come outside. You all will be doing a quirk assessment test"

Did he just pull that out of his sleeping bag? I really hope that all of them aren't in there as well, otherwise that's just going to be weird and probably uncomfortable knowledge to know about.

* * *

After some changing, I, along with everyone else was now in our gym uniforms as they were apparently called, I still was wearing my gloves though, so there was that as well. Right now, the girl with the brown hair from before called out to the teach, Aizawa, that we were going to be missing the opening ceremony. I don't know exactly why she was complaining, I mean, this seems a lot more fun and interesting then listening to the Principe talk for forty minutes, though the teacher seemed to take that comment as an insult.

"Here at UA, we aren't tethered to regular rules, which means I can run my class how ever I like. You've been taking tests most of your lives but you've never be allowed to use your quirk in psychical exams before. The country is still trying to convince us that we all are created equal, it's irrational, not letting those with the means excel"

From there he called the spiky hair blond guy from before, whose apparently named Bakugou and who got first on the entrance exam, to toss a softball with his quirk. It was quite the show, though I think Bakugou shouting 'DIE' at the top of his lungs might have not done anything to help his image, though he does have a lot of power in his, throwing something, with an explosion quirk it appears, a little over seven hundred meters is very impressive.

I got to say it looked that it would be pretty fun, though everyone else seemed to take it a lot more loudly, as a good number of them all started talking about how great and fun this would be. And just like that the look was back in Aizawa's eye, and he looked at us all and the smiled, and it was kind of unnerving to be honest.

"Oh well, if it's so much fun, lets add another challenge to this, the one that gets last on the test get expelled"

I felt my eye twitch a little at that, as I looked at the ones that had been making the most noise, most of which now looked shell shocked like they weren't aware that maybe their words would annoyed the teacher enough to have consequences. I've learned quickly that I can't say everything I would like to, and I've had to hold back impulses in the same regard, it's annoying when others don't have the same self control, especially when it leads to making things worse.

"But you can't do that! It's the first day of school, that's unfair!"

What did I just freaking say! Honestly saying things without thinking as yet to lead to good things, why would you think continuing on this trend would somehow make things better?

"Unfair? Do you think natural destroyers are? What about villain attacks huh? Accident that wipe out whole cities? No. Life is full of stuff that isn't fair. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness, you're here for the next three years being pushed to the brink so you can do your best to help. So go beyond in your time here, plus ultra. Show me it's no mistake that you're here"

I don't particularly like this type of motivation, but looking around I can certainly see it works, everyone is now much more serious and clearly now going to give it everything they have to prove they belong here. I can't even say that I'm unaffected by his words at all, still, if anything, this is just making me even more excited to see all the quirks around me, and to use all of my own as well.

From there every started to get ready, the first event was a fifty meter dash, something that was just in my Blink limits, so as I waited as about half of the others went before me, as it seemed that we were going by alphabetical order then, and considering my last name starts with a 'O' it makes since. So I waited until I was called to run against someone with weird elbows.

I didn't bother getting into a position to make it look I was going to run, I mean I wasn't going to after all. So I just started feeding into Blink instead, feeling as it coiled up to the surface in my mind, keeping it held back as I looked at the area where I needed to go, and the second I heard the 'go' I released it. In a moment I was past the robot who seemed to stall for a second before calling out.

"Time: 0.02 seconds!"

I think that got some attention from some of the rest of the class who were paying attention, while the guy I was 'racing' against caught up, with what looks like tape coming from his elbows which is kind of weird, but I can't really saying anything about that. Still, I very clearly got first in this test

Second, the grip test, getting the device from Aizawa, I pulled up all my Strength quirks and gripped the device as much as I could. The end result with all them working in tandem was a little under five hundred kilograms of pressure, not to bad, out of everyone I got third but that's only because one of the girls somehow made a clamp that could get a stupid high score, and one of the guys with multiple arms was just stupidly strong on his own.

Standing long jumps was up next, as I got ready to run, I knew I would have to be a bit more tricky for this one, while Blink works anywhere no matter the position of height as long as it's in range, I still have to get a decent score without it at first. Pulling on my Speed and Strength quirks, I jumped before instantly activating Air Shot, shooting a strong blast of wind behind me, propelling me forwards about sixty meters before using Blink and getting another fifty on top of that. Sadly I was on in the upper middle for that one.

For repeated side steps the only thing I could really use was my Speed and Strength Quirks, Blink would run out way to fast so it wasn't viable, and most of my other quirks are passive ones, that don't really help enchant my body's power. I still got a pretty decent score, this time about three-fourths of the way to the top.

Next up, the ball throw, which Bakugou already demonstrated for everyone, some people got stupid good scores, like the girl with the brown hair apparently canceling gravity on her ball making it go into space. After a few turns I was up, walking forwards, I grabbed the ball from the teacher before standing in the circle I had to be in. Pulling up Strength, Speed, Air Shot, and even my Durability quirks, I got into a stance, before pulling back and throwing the ball as hard as I could.

"Three hundred twenty-six meters"

It wasn't anything special but it was good enough, though maybe I should look into improving my Strength quirks. They're really hard to train, I have to stress my body to the point where it's actively painful while using one of the Strength quirks to improve upon it. Which is a lot more difficult with passively active durability quirks. I mean sure the effects aren't as strong as if I was activating pulling on the quirks but it still makes it a good bit harder.

Zoning back into what was going on around me, I watched as the dude that apparently beat the zero pointer walk out onto the field, so far he hasn't bothered using his quirk yet for some reason. He's gotten decent scores in most of the tests despite that but everyone here has some kind of outlier in where they did pretty good. I had the fifty meter run for example, so it's clear that he was worried about this score.

Watching as he threw the ball, I noted that he looked really confused, and that's when I noticed Aizawa's hair raise up like it was floating in zero gravity. I power erasing quirk maybe? I would love a quirk like that at my disposal, but having that turned against me would be terrifying, how would that even effect me? I don't actually want to know, of course I'm also confused as to why he would us his quirk the second that the only one who hasn't used his, decided to do so.

They talked for a while, well that might not be correct, I couldn't hear it, but it actually looked for like Aizawa was berating the guy for something. Maybe he thought that the lack of quirk use was his insulting the teacher test by not taking it seriously. Either way by the end of it the green haired guy had another ball in his hands and a determined look on his face. And with that he threw it.

Holy hell, no wonder he managed to beat a zero pointer, that air pressure from that throw alone is probably three times stronger than my own Air Shots and it looks like his quirk is just pure super strength. Not to mention that score, seven hundred and five meters, double mine. Oh course that's when I noticed something, as the dude clenched his fist, one of his fingers was dark pink and horribly messed up, probably completely shattered.

No wonder he hasn't used his quirk before now, I know how hard control is to gain on some quirks. Air Shot took me months to figure out how to use without activating it when I didn't mean to. And for such a massive repercussion just from using it, clearly he can't practice to master it like others, it's would lead to his entire body being destroyed if he isn't careful.

Still to choose to use it anyway, even if he limited the damage, probably by lowering the exposure of what was being used to launch the ball, which just makes his strength even more impressive, to get such a score with only one finger's worth of strength behind it. Well, that certainly shows that he means business and he really wants to be here even if it's at his own peril. Though the prissy boy from before got really mad at the guy for some reason.

After that the next few events kind of just flew by, doing sit ups wasn't hard, my body has to be in good condition to get the optimal effects from my quirks, I got in the higher middle again. Seated toe touching was a bit harder but I'm surprisingly nimble, so while I didn't get the best score, I did better than most, though that might be because I have a few Durability quirks to soften the strain I would normally feel.

The long distance run was another that I was good at, my quirks naturally supply a small bit of extra energy for me to use, so drawing on them I managed to go for good period of time, but the guy with engines in his legs acted like he was made for this, and that same girl from before some how got a motorbike to ride on, basically cheating her way into an automatic win.

After a bit of time Aizawa and the rest of us gathered around as the teacher told us about how we were ranked by best to worst. Pulling up a hologram in front of us all, I scanned my way down the list for a few seconds before my eyes caught on my name. Looking to the left at my score, I grinned lightly as I saw my placement at third place yet again. I wouldn't mind being placed a bit higher but I can't really complain when I'm in the top five, though of course I'll work to improve on it.

"And I was lying, no one is going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all"

I blinked before rolling my eyes, honestly I already thought it was just something to get everyone more motivated to do better, but I wasn't completely sure if he would go through with it or not. Though maybe I should have expected that, I don't know why but I feel like this is something our teacher really likes to do to mess with people. Though listening to everyone else's reaction, maybe they hadn't thought about it as much as I had.

"That's it we're done for today, pick up a schedule from the classroom, make sure to read it over before tomorrow"

For a first day at this new school, I got to say, I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**Yeah, I made another My Hero story, honestly, I've had so many quirk ideas stuck in my head I decided screw it and made a character with a quirk similar to All for One. Anyway, no idea how when or if the schedule is going to be like for this one, I mean this chapter is about three times longer that my most recent average chapter lengths, which means it takes longer to write. Anyway, See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Staring up at the wall in front of me, I panted out a bit of my exhaustion before running forwards and placed my finger tips on the wall and used it to pulled myself up. From there I puled myself up a bit before placed the fingers from my left hand higher up. Focusing on Grip, as I've taken to calling it, I slowly let go of my hold of my quirk on my right finger tips only.

Focusing as little as I possibly could, I pulled myself up and placed my right fingers, now with Grip reactivated, on the wall, repeating the steps I pulled my left hand's fingers up on the wall and slowly but surely made my way up it. After getting about twenty feet up, I made a mistake and fell, crashing down on the ground with just enough time to activate Durability softening the impact to a reasonable amount.

Sighing to myself on the floor I held my right hand up and looked at it for a moment thinking about Grip. The concentration it takes is dependent on the surface contact, which means that if I limit myself to using my fingers to hold my body weight, something not to difficult with my Strengths, so I have enough room in my mind to concentrate on only having say my quirk only effect my left hand and not my right.

It's still slow going, but so far what I've managed is still a decent amount of process, though I'm a long ways off before I'm even close to calling what I have with this new quirk of my enough. So with that I stood up, looked back at the wall and began to make my way forwards to try again and again, until I have the process down to the point where it's instinctual.

* * *

The next day of school went by quick enough, at least the first part where the normal classes were placed in the timetable I had gotten. None of them were that bad, though English was a bit plain, though that might be because I already know all of what Present Mic was talking about. My Dad spent most of his youth in America so he knows the language to an almost fluent extent, which certainly helped out.

Moving past those uninteresting classes and lunch, though meeting Lunch Rush was kind of cool as well, I did have to hold back asking if he had something else on the lunch menu that I knew wouldn't be there, but that didn't really matter, after all, now it was time for our first hero class. I'm honestly pretty excited about what is in store for us, after a moment suddenly the door burst open as All Might's form entered the class room.

**"I am entering the room like a hero!"**

I feel like he is the only person who could pull that off without looking like a prick, though I couldn't help but admit that I was actually pretty excited as well, though I was one one of the only people who didn't call out there excitement, but that's because I've learned that most people get creeped out by me when I say what I'm excited about, or what's on my mind, especially when it's a situation like this, though I'll be honest it was hard to hold back.

**"Welcome to the most important class at UA High! Think of it as heroing one-O-one! Here you will learn the basics of being a Pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good. Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!"**

Right when he finished talking, he pulled out a card and showed it to us all, with the word 'BATTLE' written on it in a bold font and red color, which I felt was a little over kill for a flash card. But I couldn't help feeling a spike of excitement in my system as I thought about fighting, all the things I'll get to do, and see and tas- No! Bad me! I don't want to creep out your classmates!

**"But one of the keys to being a hero is...Looking good! These were designed for you based on your quirk registration form and the request you put in before school started! Get yourself suited up then met me at Training Ground Beta!"**

Everyone, myself included, responded very positively before rushing forwards, grabbing our cases, assigned by the seat number we are placed in based on alphabetical order. From there we all rushed to our respected changing rooms and began to put on our costumes. Pulling out mine, I opened it up and smiled at what I saw. Most of it was for shock absorption, so my Durability quirks won't have to front all the force.

As for design, it was a simple one, a dark red and black color scheme on a jumpsuit as a base, with a grey colored belt that held a few items that I felt would come in handy, like a knife, for reasons, and a few other things like bandages and other medical equipment and a blood bag again for reasons. With grey gloves that had the tips of my fingers out in the open, something I had to go back and change so I could use Grip.

That change also effected my grey boots as well, as the soles could retract for the bottom of my toes and my heels could be out. It was just a temporary thing until the costume makers could come up with something that I could use without interfering with Grip. Still all and all, that's my costume, and I'm pretty happy with it, though I have to admit everyone looked right in place in theirs as well as we all stepped out onto Training Ground Beta.

**"They say the clothes make the Pros ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof. Take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training! This is getting me excited! You all look so cool! So are you ready to get started! Let get to combat training!"**

I got to say I was really getting excited, I don't get to fight that often, and the school's practical entrance exam from a few weeks ago really showed me how great and fun it is to use my quirks like this.

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam, will we be conducting urban battling again?"

Why do you have to ask? I don't want this to be delayed for much longer! Though at least I know who is wearing the robot mech-like looking costume, though from what I've seen, I'm not entirely sure why a super speed quirk quirk user would have to have so much protection.

**"Not quite! You see most villain fights you see are on the news taking place outside, however! Statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly villains takes place in doors. Think about it! Backroom deals, home invasion, hidden lairs, truly intelligent villains stay in the shadows! For this training exercise, you'll be split in good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two in an in door arena"**

That makes sense, not to mention it sounds like fun, while I'm not the best at fighting multiple people yet, mostly from lack of experience I feel like. A two on two battle will be a lot easier to focus on, not to mention not as many distractions.

**"Remember though you can't just punch a robot this time. You'll be dealing with actual people this time!"**

True, I can't be complacent just because this kind of thing is something I'm more suited for, I shouldn't hold anything back, it would be bad if I failed my first day of training because I was to busy having fun.

"Sir will you be deciding who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about getting expelled like earlier"

"How will we be split up? Chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape fabulous?"

Come on! Stop asking questions that were probably going to be answered anyway! I want to start already, though I really should just relax some, these battles are clearly going to be formatted to go one after the other, so there is no reason why I'll go first, in fact there's a possibility I'll be the last to go. Rushing this isn't going to effect much in the long haul, but still!

**"I wasn't finished talking!..Look the situation is like this! The Villains have hidden a nuclear missile in their hide out, the Heroes must try to foil there plans! The Heroes win by either catching the villains, or recover the weapon. Likewise the Villains can win by waiting out the clock or defeating the heroes! Now then, time's limited so we'll choose by drawing lots"**

"Isn't there a better way?"

I didn't bother listening to whatever the response was, that didn't matter as much as the information I just received from All Might. I'll be on either team which means I'll either have to defend, not something I'm sure I'll be the best at, or to retrieve the weapon something I could accomplish a lot easier with Blink, it'll be interesting I can say that much.

After a couple minutes of drawing lots I got put on team I with an invisible girl named Toru Hagakure. If we got on the Hero side of things then she'll be great to use to sneak around to the bomb while I could be a distraction. Of course she would also be good as a Villain as well, for a similar reason really, though I would be the detraction while she captures them.

My thoughts though were interrupted as the first two teams were selected, with it being team A being the Heroes and team D being the villains. Interesting, it's clear that the green hair kid, Midoriya, I've learned, and Bakugou clearly have some kind of bad blood in their history, though it's clear that it's mostly one sided. Either way, I kind of feel bad to Midoriya, he really looks nervous. Though he seems to be smart, so he'll probably be fine.

* * *

Yeah, ok, so maybe fine was asking for a bit much, one of his arms was almost charred, and the other was incredibly broken. But I mean, they won in the end, so that's something at least I guess. Still, I'm up next on the Villain team, going against the guy with multiple arms, and the other guy that I believe has an ice quirk and maybe a fire on as well, though he doesn't appear to use it much, only to undo or melt all the stray ice he makes.

"Hey, can one of you look after my glasses, I don't want them to break, I only have like two pairs"

That got some looked pointed at me as I pulled my glasses off my face and looked around for some one to take the, finally Iida came forwards and took them, and said.

"I promise I'll make sure nothing nefarious happens to them under my care. But are you sure you will not need them for your battle?"

Oh, everyone's concerned about my eyesight, that nice, I don't think I know that many people besides my parents that care for me. Still I just gave him a smile as I activated my Sight quirk, which lead to everything becoming instantly crystal clear from the blurriness that I just saw everything as, and ignored everyone's reaction to my eyes turning a dark golden color and said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

With that I turned and followed after the three that were also precipitating this round, that had already left to the correct building. Making my way up to Hagakure, I noted that she was wearing gloves, as we made our way into the building to get ready for the Heroes to come knocking. That would give the Heroes an advantage to spot her, it would be unfortunate if the reason why we didn't win is because she got rid of her own quirks effectiveness.

"You should get rid of your boots and gloves, it wouldn't be good if you can be spotted any"

I waited for her to respond though it took a moment, looking over to where the invisible girl is standing, which I knew because she still had her gloves on, I wonder why she wasn't responding to my advice. At least until she rushed out a few words.

"Yeah, ok that's probably a good idea"

Blinking a little at the randomness of it, while wondering this time if I was missing something, I just shrugged to myself and decided that I probably wouldn't figure it out so I should just focus on the match at hand and think on it later. Though my thoughts were interrupted as All Might called out to us four that the round started. Before I could start making my way out of the room that the bomb was in, suddenly the entire floor and most of the wall was covered in ice.

Holy hell, there is no way that he got onto the fifth floor that quick, which means that he just froze the entire building. Looking over to my partner, who thankfully hadn't had the time to take her boots off, but sadly it seemed that most of her right leg was froze as well. Damn I can't break that without possible breaking her leg on accident.

"I'm sorry but it appears that you going to have to stay here Hagakure, let me know if one of them sneak past me and get into this room ok"

I didn't wait for a response this time however, instead I pulled my fist back and punched downward, causing enough wind pressure to break apart the ice on my boots that had been the reason why I was stuck. Stepping out of it, I took a breath as I activated all my quirks that would help before running out into the hallway and down the corridor, to cut off the Heroes before they could get to close.

Two floors down later, I stopped as I spotted the ice man in question, we looked at each other from across the hall for a moment, the very mild surprise on his face, showing that he didn't expect the guy with super strength to be able to break out of his ice. But that's all I got before the hallway was suddenly filled with ice that was rushing at me. Pulling back a punch I launched it forwards and watched as it ripped through most of the ice, and also clearing a path for me.

Blinking into existence right next to my opponent, I didn't hesitate, throwing a jab forwards I smashed my fist into his shoulder, sending him stumbling back, but not enough to throw him off as another wave of ice rushed forwards. Blinking out of the way, this time behind him, I was about to throw another punch but he predicted me this time as I appeared in a spot already being filled with ice.

Being thrown backwards and encased in Ice, I grimaced as the cold was beginning to worm it's way past my only Temperature Resistance quirk. Pulling on my Strengths I ripped my way out of the ice and blinked forwards smacking him on the right side of his face. Watching as he was tossed back, I felt myself freeze for a second as I looked at the small trail of blood coming out of his nose.

But that was all the time he needed as a massive wave of ice rushed forwards again, this time with no spot open to Blink out of the way of. Preparing myself, I rushed forwards and began to hammer my way through the ice as quickly as I could, kicking and punching at it every time it got close. The closed in space of the hallway hampering both of us.

Finally after probably a full minute of this stalemate the ice began to slowly weaken in amount, breaking through the last bits, I shot forwards at the enemy in front of me, only to realize to late it was a set up. The ends of my fingers only grazed the side of his face before another massive wave of ice shot out and wrapped around my entire upper body and my legs.

We both looked at each other for a moment, with me being the only one really panting all that hard, I noted that he to was a little tired, but most of it looked to be from the chill in the air as well, meaning he isn't immune to his own quirk. That's also when I notice that the blood on his face was smeared a little, looking down at my right hand, at one of my finger tips was a small bit of blood.

I held myself back until he had turned away before using as much power as I could to free my right arm just enough to bring my hand to my mouth, I ignored the ice guy spinning on his heel to attack me again, as I tasted the sweet flavor of the small bit of blood on my tongue, I felt a small whimper come out from my lips as my head rolled back, as my panting turned in a different direction.

It's been to long since I got a taste, after a moment I forced my somewhat reluctant mind to focus back on the battle. The first image I got was the ice guy looking at me with as much of a weirded out expression on his face as his stoic face could make. But I just gave him a smile as I felt my quick activate as stream began to be let of from my left side.

Ripping myself out of the ice wall, I dashed forwards at the ice man, and like it was expected a wall of ice formed in front of me, but I didn't mind, holding up my left hand a massive blast of fire rushed forwards and smashed past the ice. Looking at the shocked expression on his face just for a moment before using Blink, instantly I was in front of him, with fire covering my left side completely.

He shot another massive wave of ice at me but I just countered with my own flames for just long enough to punch him in the side with my right hand. The second he was on the ground I placed my right foot down and summoned a wall of ice to cover his form, trapping him in place. Looking down at him, I noted that my grin was still locked in place, but I didn't mind, I was still high on the blood after all.

Still that didn't stop me from quickly bending down and punching the ice guy in the head, knocking him out before he could burn his way out of his ice prison. Honestly I have no idea why he doesn't use his fire, it's incredible, though his ice is nothing to scoff at either of course. Whatever, it's not really any of my business, now if only I can find where that multiple armed guy is the I'll be se-

"Ohara! Shoji is here!"

Well isn't that unfortunate, spinning on my heel I instantly used Blink to appear at the staircase before rapid firing my quirk quickly getting back up the the entrance of the fifth floor room that had the bomb before I ran out, which was just horrible timing. Looking into the room, I watched as Shoji, which was apparently the multiple armed guy's name, about to get to the bomb.

Rushing forwards, I knew I wasn't going to get there in time, as I watched as he was just about to touch the bomb to get his victory, when I felt a flare from my left finger, and was suddenly in between him and the bomb. I felt my still present grin become even bigger as my Blink limit increased just when I needed it to as I punched as hard as I could, using the surprise to get a clean hit in before he could react.

Watching as he skidded back I rushed forwards and punched with my right hand, and watched as he grabbed it, like I expected as I looked up into the muti-armed man's eyes so he would see my grin as ice shot out of my arm encase his entire body in only a second. Yanking my arm out of his grip, I let out a happy sigh, as I just barely got the capture in, in time, as I felt the rest of the blood become inert in my system, cutting my access to the amazing quirk.

**"T-The Villain team** **wins!"**

Did I scare All Might? Probably not, he's a Pro, maybe me and the ice guy froze to much and made it so everything around the building to cold, and everyone is shriving, that's probably it. Anyway, I should go wake up said ice guy so he can melt everything, I mean I can't really do that anymore, and I don't have anywhere near the control to do that even if I still had his quirk.

* * *

"What in the world was that?"

"What's you quirk? I thought you just had a weird strength quirk!"

"Man dude you were kind of scary, it's was pretty manly"

"You got into the role didn't you? You were scary, especially when you drank blood for some reason"

Blinking at all the suddenly questions that just kept on coming, I really wasn't sure how to answer any of them, after a moment I finally just decided to answer with what my quirk is, that seems to be what most of the questions are about.

"My quirk is called Blood: Quirk Augmentation, when I drink someones blood I can use their quirk for a limited time, the max time is about ten minutes after that no matter how much I drink I don't get anymore time with it than that"

I watched as everyone froze at my words, and a small part of me waited for them to call me strange, I mean blood quirks always get some kind of bad reaction, and I'm certainly no different, especially since normally people with these kind of quirk have body's that are made to want to use our quirks making blood such a tasty thing for someone like me, it's like an addiction that I have to manage. So with that in mind I wasn't expecting the reaction I got.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, it's kind of gross, but really cool dude!"

"But then how have you kept the quirks you've using? We would have noticed if you took a shot of blood every couple of minutes"

That last one of most of everyone's attention as I watched as everyone looked at me with a keen interest in my answer. It was shocking, to not be met with negativity, it was refreshing to be honest, still, I'm not sure how they would react to this one. But I mean, I'll be spending the next couple years with them, so they'll all find out at some point right? Might as well get it over with now, with that I slipped off one of my gloves, the left, which still had a glowing finger on it, because of my Sight quirk.

"My Mom's quirk is call BodAparts, she can remove parts of her body and replace it with someone else's. So I drank her blood and traded pinky toes with her, with a part of her body on my with my own blood circulating into the toe in question, I got unlimited access to her quirk but it was a lot weaker than if I got it from just drinking her blood, so for every traded body part I get my hands on, I have to train the quirk to make it stronger"

It took a few seconds for my words to reach theirs as when it did everyone exploded in even more questions.

"Wait, so you go around stealing people's toes and fingers?!"

"How do you get your body parts?"

"Isn't that stealing?"

I decided to interrupt at that point, as it seems that sadly my expectations were met, honestly I was kind of hoping that they wouldn't think the worst of me. It was stupid though to think that I wouldn't get some kind of bad reaction, I mean really I should have expected this to some degree.

"I didn't steal my quirks! Most of them were donations from families that had just lost someone, toes aren't really seen at an open casket so no one really minded them being used to help someone wanting to be a hero. My fingers mostly come from those that either wanted their body's being used for a better purpose, which I fall into, or a family friend wanting to leave me something"

That last one was how I got my first Strength quirk, the only Strength quirk that I have that comes from a finger and not from my toes. Still, it looks like my outburst got most of them to look down at there feet in what I hope is shame, it'll be good for them to know that they're wrong. After a moment a pair of familiar glasses were shoved under my nose, taking them, while turning off my quirk, which was nice, as while I really like using them, Sight is a bit straining for long periods of use.

"I apologize for any and all of my inappropriate thinking of your character!"

And with that Iida did a full waist bow. Blinking to myself, I looked down at him, getting a little uncomfortable with the sudden unexpected apology, as I slipped my glasses back on my face, I said after a moment of me trying to get the correct words in order.

"It's fine Iida, it wouldn't be the first time"

That apparently wasn't the correct thing to say as everyone seemed to take it even worse, I was beginning to get really panicked that I managed to guilt trip my class into depression on the second day when All Might, being the hero he is, saved me from the situation, I've somehow found myself in.

**"I'm glad that you all are so accommodating for those with not as stranded quirks, but for now we should focus on the exercise at hand. This can resume if need be for after class"**

* * *

"Hey! Ohara right? I'm Eijiro Kirishima! I got to say you were awesome in your fight against Todoroki!"

Ice man's name is Todoroki? Huh, ok then. Focusing back onto the dude in front of me, a guy with a small scar on his right eye and with spiky red hair, who I believe has a very strong Durability variate type of quirk. Nodding to him, accepting the compliment I answered back.

"Thanks, you were pretty good as well, you're quirk is better than both of my Durability quirks combined"

He seemed to take it well if his smile was anything to go by, it's a little interesting to see to be honest, most people don't like the implication that I got those two quirks from having body parts from two different people.

"Thanks! I trained really hard to get my Hardening as strong as it is, knowing that I outclass multiple of the same category of quirk is kind of nice to know, man"

Nodding, I noted to remember his quirk name, as I ignored that small part of my brain that wanting to try it out for myself. Getting a taste of blood after so long really has started up my old problem again, which isn't the best. I don't regret it, I've had to ignore these urges for a long time now, this was nothing new, and if I didn't do it then I would have lost more than likely in my battle, which I would have liked even less.

"Oh? Are we introducing ourselves to one of the strongest in class? Hi there! I'm Mina Ashido!"

One of the strongest? That's nice, I think. Nodding to her with a small smile on my face, as I wasn't really sure how else to react, this is a first to me to be honest, I've never really been one of the popular kids, for one reason or another, so this wasn't exactly what I was both expecting or knowing how to deal with.

Yeah, I'm Kazuo Ohara, nice to meet you both"

I got smiles in return which was a little disconcerting. I'm not use to this damn it! Thankfully I was saved as Midoriya walked in with a cast on his arm. With that everyone put all their attention onto him, letting me fade into the background thankfully. Well at least so I thought, as a voice interrupted my sigh of relief from behind me.

"I want you to know, you beat me because I was caught off guard, I won't let it happen again"

Looking at Todoroki for a second, I noted that this is more of a reaction that I'm use to, which is probably sad, but I didn't bother thinking about that and instead just replied back to him.

"Then I look forward to our rematch, I had a lot of fun during our battle, and your quirk is just amazing to use, though personally I think you don't utilize your fire as much as you should, but it's your decision I guess"

He seemed to get pissed when I mentioned his fire, so probably a bad memories in there somewhere, maybe the first time he used it he burned his face because his body wasn't use to the extreme temperature yet. That would explain the massive burn mark that takes up about a third of the left side of his face. Though it wasn't really any of my business why his face looked different, most of my fingers and toes aren't even originally mine.

Of course they're mine now just like the quirks are mine as well, and if anyone says otherwise I'll punch them. That might be a little extreme but it's true, I've been called enough horrible things to not get annoyed by the questioning of ownership of parts of my body, no matter when they came around as being mine. Anyway, Todoroki didn't say anything else, just turned away and headed back to his seat.

* * *

Looking at the wall in front of me, I took a deep breath before running forwards, placing my right foot against the wall, I used Grip on my toes and began to do my best to run up the wall. I got five steps up before crashing back down on my side, panting on my position on the ground, I took a few moments to collect myself before pulling myself back up on my feet, and sprinted at the wall again.

Barely making it seven steps up this time before coming back down to earth. Not letting myself stay down this time, I jumped back up and ran at the wall again and again, only to get the same results with only a small bit of variation in score. This process was a lot faster paced than using my fingers, oh course that doesn't mean that I'm making progress that much faster.

Oh course this wasn't only Grip training, I had all of my Strength, Speed, and Durability quirks all pulled up as well. With Sight active as well, so I didn't have to worry about breaking my glasses. I couldn't just skimp out on training some of my quirks just because I wanted to spend some time just training Grip. My fight with Todoroki showed that to me in clear detail, there was still a big gap between me and him.

I would have no doubt I would lose if we were in an open space, he's ice would have covered everything, not giving me any chance to Blink out of the way. The fight we had was in a closed corridor which heavily limited his attack space. Not to mention now that my quirk is known to everyone, I won't be able to use the surprise of Blood: Quirk Argumentation again to get a sudden edge against them, without them knowing about it being a possibility before hand.

I need to step up my training which means training every quirk I can. With that I ignored my panting breaths as I rushed forwards again, making it one, then two, then five, then eight, finally capping out at twelve steps before falling down. Well, progress is progress, no matter how much my back disagrees with that notion.

* * *

"And were you today young man?"

I blinked as I stepped into my apartment and looked at Mom who was looking at me with an annoyed look on her face, did I forget something? No I'm pretty sure that I would have remembered if she needed me here for something, or with I was asked to pick something up.

"Um, school, then I spent some time at that nearby empty building complex training for a bit"

She looked at me for a moment before sighing for some reason as her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping that you finally got some friends"

She almost sounded like she was whining, I didn't get it, but I guess maybe it's one of those things that parents worry about for some reason. I guess I can give her some peace of mind at least.

"Actually, I think I got some of those now, some spiky guy and this pink girl seemed to have fun talking to me, and there's this Iida guy whose is pretty nice. So I think that means we're friends?"

I wasn't really sure why, but suddenly I was being crushed by Mom in a massive hug. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to time out my Durability quirks before coming home. I'm not sure I would survive this even if I still had them on me. Was this really that big of a deal? I haven't had any before so I wouldn't think so, but apparently it is, if her reaction is anything to go off of.

* * *

"Lets get down to business, our first task will decide your future. You all need to pick a Class Representative"

Oh, I thought it was going to be something a lot more serious, still, I don't think I would mind the role to much, sure it comes with a good bit extra works, but that isn't really a problem for me, I have enough time for it, and the upsides of looking good on a resume is pretty god as well. Though, as I watched as everyone went crazy trying convince everyone else that they would be a great choice, I wondered the likely hood of me getting the job.

"Silence everyone! Please! The Class rep's duty is to lead others, that's not someone anyone can do! You have to have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore the most logical way to fill the position is democratically. We will hold a vote!"

Iida does have a good point, not to mention that this method is a lot better than everyone just shouting at each other that they should be chosen. Some people on the other hand didn't seem to like it as much though.

"Is this really the best idea?"

"We've only know each other for a couple days. How do we know who to trust?"

"Besides everyone will probably just vote for themselves"

Well, that is a good point, I thought about adding my own opinion into the mix, but a small lingering doubt stopped me. It was irrational but I've spent to much time being looked at as weird or strange for me to want to stand out, without knowing if there would be repercussions for it. I highly doubt it, but knowing and acting on it are to very different things, so I just kept to myself.

"Most people will, but that just means does that do get multiple votes will be the most suited for the good!"

Aizawa gave a half-hearted nod of agreement before zipping himself up in his sleeping bag and flopped on the ground to take a nap. Well, I guess we're voting then, I wonder if I should vote for Iida? I wouldn't mind the position myself, but he really seems to want it as well. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

And with three votes each, both Midoriya and Ohara are tied for Class Representative. After lunch you all can vote again to see who ends up as the Vice Rep"

Blinking in surprise I looked at the board again trying to make sure I was seeing it right, I was half tempted to activate Sigh to just make sure, but no the number was still the same. Three people voted for me? I'm not sure why but that actually makes me feel really good, like this weird feeling is in my chest. Why though? It's just a position right?

A position that people voted you for, people that know about you and aren't scared. Is that the reason, because some of the people in this class isn't afraid of me? If so that's kind of sad to be honest. Whatever, right now I'm just happy that people see me as someone that could lead them all. Maybe I'll stop holding back with them, I wonder how I'll feel then, if someone besides my parents accepted the real me?

I'll think on it later, right now I should go to lunch, after all, I don't even know if I'll be the vice or not, it wouldn't be good to assume that I'm a sure win. Midoriya does have a tendency to pull ahead at the last second.

* * *

**Yeah, Ohara has a blood quirk and has been ostracized pretty hard by his peers over the years. As for quirks he has, well all of them have already been stated at one point or another, but for simplicity sake Ohara quirks are: Three Minor Strength, two Minor Speed, two Durability, Air Shot, Sight, BodApart, Minor Temperature Resistance, Blink, and Grip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

**Ok, I know this story is rated M, but this is everyone's warning for this chapter, blood is mentioned everywhere in this chapter. And whiel I don't go into to much detail, there is a bit of gore involved. That said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I some how ended up sitting with Iida, Midoriya and the brown haired girl, named Ochaco Uraraka. Ashido and Kirishima, who, for some reason, had taken to follow me as sat with the four of us. It was a little weird to be honest, I'm not used to this much socialness, but I didn't say anything and instead just listened as everyone talked with each other, though that was interrupted when a conversation got brought up.

"Guys I don't know if I'm qualified to be either the Rep or Vice rep to be honest"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine"

"Yeah! Both you and Ohara will be great no matter what position you two get. Right Ohara?"

Blinking, I looked up at everyone who was now looking at me with curiosity. After a few seconds trying to figure out how to respond, I finally managed to say.

"Um, yeah? I'm not all that good with people though so I'm not sure how well I'll do to help lead the class"

That seemed to surprise most of them, as Ashido gasped in shock while the rest didn't have as extreme reactions, but I still wasn't sure why they had those reactions in the first place.

"Really? But you're like nice and stuff why wouldn't you be good with people?"

Oh, well, that isn't really something I would like to get into, but looking at everyone's expressions I have the feeling that I won't be able to talk my way out of this, so I just sighed a little and finally said.

"It's usually other people. They either find my quirk creepy or me creepy. I try to be as nice as I can and hold back a lot of what I want to say but it doesn't really change anything in any meaningful way"

I'm not sure what the looks I was getting were suppose to mean, they looked to be a mix of pity and confusion, which I don't really get, thankfully Ashido being the loud girl she is yelled out what I hope everyone was thinking so I didn't have to try and guess.

"What! You shouldn't be so restrictive on yourself, it's bad to be someone your not! Who cares what other people think! It can't be that bad"

That weird feeling was back, and I really don't understand this, I really don't but after a moment I muttered out my response, trying to make her, and the rest understand what I meant, and why I have to censor myself so often.

"I tried that when I was younger, but no one likes the kid that talks about wanting to drink your blood, especially when it makes said kid stronger. People just don't react well to me, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, it's my quirk, blood just tastes so amazing and feeling a quirk entering my system is just euphor-...I-I'm sorry that was probably uncomfortable to hear"

I looked at them, all of which had a face on that I was sadly familiar with before glancing away at my tray, I was half tempted to stand up and leave. But before I could do so, Uraraka surprisingly was the first one to voice, her opinion, and it wan't exactly what I was expecting.

"Hey! No need to be ashamed! It's a little weird sure, but that's those peoples problem, I promise I don't mind, it's just a little unexpected is all. Trust me, no one minds I'm sure. If they did then no one would have voted for you! And you still got tied in first place, so you're fine"

Looking up again, I noted that everyone was giving me an encouraging smile, it was strange, after a second I nodded to them and gave a small smile back, hoping that it was the right move to make, it seemed to make them all feel better though so I think it worked. I was about to thank them, as I think that's what the right thing to do is when the alarm suddenly blared around us.

* * *

It was a little while later and the whole mess had been sorted out so there was that at least, apparently a news crew got on campus which triggered a bunch of alarms. Currently everyone was back in the classroom and I and Midoriya were about to start the votes for who gets what position. When after a second my 'opponent' called out to the class.

"H-Hey, um, before you all vote, I would like to give my slot to Iida, he reacted really well, getting everyone's attention and managed to calm down everyone from the panic. I think he would be better suited for the position than I am"

Looking over at Midoriya in surprise, I, after a moment nodded to him out of respect, he knew that someone else might be better than him at the job and gave it up. He walked back to his seat while Iida jumped up with shock clearly written on his face, before smiling to himself and walked up to join me at the front while everyone began to vote. As that was happening, I looked over to Iida, before quietly saying.

"If it makes you feel better, I voted for you"

He looked at me in surprise for a second, before nodding, with a look of determination on his face as he told m in a firm voice.

"I promise no matter the position, I'll do my best to live up to your and Midoriya's expectations!"

I gave him a nod before looking back at the class and noted that almost every had finished writing out their vote. Look back at Iida for a moment, thinking about the conversation we all had at lunch, I took a small breath, before deciding that no one would hate me for acting more like myself, so with that I looked over at Iida and asked him.

"I'll get the ones on the right if you get the votes on the left?"

He nodded and like that we both walked forwards and picked up all the votes that had been put in. After collecting them all, we both placed them on the table at hte front and began counting. After a few moments of making sure we both came to the same conclusion, I got a respectful nod from Iida as I turned to face the class, all of who were waiting on the results to be announced.

"I'll be your Class Representative, I hope I live up to your expectations"

"And I, as you're Class Vice Representative will do my best as well to make sure that we lead you all to the best of our abilities! Now! To pick out students for the rest of the positions!"

He seemed to have it handled so I just backed up a little as he made a long winded speech about the responsibilities that would fall onto those that accepted a role in helping us lead the class.

* * *

"Today will be a little different, you'll have three instructors, me, All Might, and another will be keeping track of you"

I wonder if it's because of the break in yesterday or if it's because of something else, maybe what we'll be going is something that really needs three pros to watch over everyone, this is a decent sized class after all, not everything can go in pairs one at a time.

"Sir? What kind of training is this?"

"Rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that"

Oh? Fun, I don't really have any quirks completely suited for such an event, something I should look into fixing as much as I can. Quirks are hard to come by but it would help me out in the long run if I can find one. Maybe a sensing quirk, though I don't have many small parts that I can trade out at the moment. Well, I got the rest of my fingers, and I still have a toe left so I do have some stuff still to replace.

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you, but know that you haven't gotten use to them yet and they could did up limiting your abilities. This special training is at an off campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there, that's all. Everyone get ready"

As everyone began to get there costumes from the rack that was in the room that extend out from the nearby wall. I motioned over towards Iida, getting his attention, I asked him for a favor, as a stray thought entered my mind, and I wanted to confirm something just encase.

"Hey would you mind making sure everyone is orderly when we get to the bus, I would do it but I have to ask Aizawa something first and don't want to hold everyone up if I take a little to long"

I got a very serious expression in return, which I think is a good sign.

"Yes! I won't let you down, I'll fill in while you make sure everything is proper on your side, just like a good Class rep should!"

He really does give me to much credit. Still I just gave him a thankful nod, before heading out in the same direction that our teacher had headed off to. After a moment I found him, though he didn't look to happy to see me.

"What are you doing here and not getting ready?"

From the tone he didn't really seem to care but I doubt he liked that I could possibly be holding up the rest of them, but I made sure that wasn't the case so I just asked my question.

"You said that we would be dealing with natural disasters and recuse, what is the probability that blood or gore will be involved?"

I didn't want to go into this unprepared, I've made sure to limit the amount of the stuff I see as much as I can, because my body doesn't react how I would like it to in the sight of it. So I want to make sure that there isn't any unexpected surprises there. It wouldn't be good to creep my classmates out.

"There shouldn't be any, unless someone gets hurt during the exercise. Why? Do you have a weak stomach? I wouldn't expect such a thing from someone with a quirk like your's"

I can't tell if he actually cares or not, or he just doesn't want to watch a kid throw up in front of him, still it wouldn't hurt to tell him. He seems like the type to not mind about something like my problem. If the student's here are so accepting then the teacher's can't be that bad either right?

"It actually the opposite, my quirk makes it so blood is really..um..appealing for me. I limit it so I don't scare anyone, but I just figured it would be good to know before hand if I would have to express more than my normal self control"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he looked up at me from the floor where he had probably been trying to get a power nap in. But I decided that I probably didn't really want to know, so I just nodded to him before hurrying off to get my costume on before everyone had already gotten ready.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't know the bus had an open lay out. I apologize Ohara! I tried to board everyone quickly and smoothly but failed in an important step!"

He really takes this stuff way to seriously, but I can't say I can hold it against him, he acts like a mother hen to be honest, it's kind of adorable. Though it wouldn't be good for him to get wrapped up in self doubt. So I just gave him a smile and told him.

"Don't worry about it, your main goal was to make sure everyone was calm and orderly when getting on the bus which you did great at maintaining, the open lay out wasn't something you could have predicted so don't worry, you did fine"

He looked at me shocked for some reason before clenching a fist with a determined look in his eye as he proclaimed.

"Thank you for you're kind words, though I will make sure to do even better in the future!"

I just nodded as I leaned back a little in my seat, and closed my eyes, it would be good to rest a little bit before the training begins, sadly though it seems that all the conversation around me wouldn't let me get any small amount of sleep. So I just continued to listen instead. It was mostly about quirks and how some are really made to be used in the spotlight, which I think is weird, I mean none of my quirks are all that flashy. But my thoughts were derailed when Kirishima said.

"Well if any of our classmates have Pro quirks it would be Bakugou, Ohara, and Todoroki"

I opened my eyes up and leaned forwards, looking at the red head, though I'm pretty sure he actually dyes his hair that color, I noted that when I had been using Sight and saw him, his roots were a, different, darker color. Not that it matters, instead I looked at him, and watched as everyone quieted down a little, but I didn't mind, I just needed him to answer something.

"Do you mean that?"

I ignored the strange looks my sudden question brought on me, and instead just looked at Kirishima, who after a moment nodded before saying.

"Well, yeah, you're quirk is awesome, I think it's a great quirk for a hero to have"

Leaning back I just nodded before quietly explaining to him.

"Sorry, it's just that no one has ever said to to me, in fact most say it's a great quirk for a villain"

The mood on the air took a hit but I didn't care instead I was just still wrapped up in this damn feeling that one of these days I'll figure out what it is. But before anything else could happen, the teacher called out from the front of the bus.

"Alright we're here, everyone off the bus"

Looking over to Iida, I nodded as he exploded into action, trying to make up for whatever mistake he thinks he made when loading everyone onto the bus. Pulling out a whistle from somewhere and began to blow on it calling out for everyone to exit in a single file line that was split in two so it wouldn't be to long. Walking up to the building, I noted that a Hero was already waiting for us, they looked to be in a space suit.

"Hey everyone! I've been waiting for you"

"Hey! It's the space hero: 13! The Chivalrous Pro that's saved a ton of people around the world!"

"Their one of my favorite Heroes!"

Oh yeah, I remember seeing something about them, they have a really cool quirk. Down side is they don't actually have a body, they are literally their quirk. Kind of sad, no body means no blood...I didn't just think that, control is important, and I have a lot of control. I'll be fine, the thoughts are just thoughts no reason to give them any importance. So I just put those thoughts out of my head while we all walked into the building as the Hero continued to talk.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, fire, wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the unforeseen simulation joint. But you can call it USJ!"

Looking around from the top of the staircase that was nearby the front and only doors. I looked around, the place was cut up into zones, with the middle having branching paths that could lead to different disaster areas. Not mentioning that the place was huge, it's no wonder that there had to be three teachers to watch over all of us. Actually thinking about it, where is All Might? The other two are already here, I wonder what's keeping him.

It seemed that our teacher thought about the same thing as he walked forwards and mumbled something to the space hero, and got an answer back which I still couldn't hear, and with a hand held up showing three fingers, which I wasn't sure the meaning of. Aizawa seemed to think over something for a moment, before nodding to himself and turned to the rest of us.

"Well, clocks ticking, we should get started"

Everyone seemed to want that as well, but Thirteen held out a hand, getting everyone's attention back on themself before beginning a speech to us all.

"Actually I just want to say one thin before we begin, well maybe two, possibly three, maybe four or five-. Ok. Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk called Black Hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust, saving a lot of people with it, that's true. But it could also be very easy used to kill, some of you also have powers that could be dangerous.

In our society, all quirks are registered and regulated so we often over look those that can be unsafe without proper training. Please, keep in mind that if you lose focus you could very easily accidentally hurt or even kill someone. Even if you're trying to help someone. From Aizawa's quirk test you have a score on what you can do, and thanks to All Might's exercise you know how dangerous they can be when turned on someone. Carry those lesson to this class. You won't be using your powers to attack or hurt anyone, only to help and recuse them. After all that's what being a hero is all about, helping others"

Everyone began clapping and cheering, but I didn't, instead I just looked down at my hands, thinking about how easy it is to want to hurt someone. This class will be good for me, I have the control, now all I need is the practice and I can help instead of hurt.

"Alright, now that that's over-"

Whatever our teacher was about to say was interrupted when all the lights flickered around us. Looking us at the domed ceiling in confusion, I was suddenly aware that something was wrong, this place had to have it's own power system, meaning that someone was effecting it. That's when the teachers turned and looked down the stairs at the plaza. Following there line of sight, I watched as from a portal out came dozens, if not hundreds of people.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen! Protect the students!"

Well that doesn't spell confidence, I didn't say anything however as I watched as everyone around me began to mutter, uncertain as to what was going on, still that confused didn't stop some to take a step forward to get a better look.

Stop! Stay here, those are villains"

I watched on as everyone froze at those words, as I continued to stare at the sheer amount of them. But before I could continue thinking on it, everyone around me had been talking, coming to similar conclusions as I've made as well. The Villains are here if a solid goal, and some feasible way to achieve it. And that more than likely all communication with the outside was blocked. Probably because of a quirk.

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you Thirteen"

I had zoned out a little at the end like an idiot, but still heard that last line from Aizawa as I looked up and watched as he charged forwards into the massive group of villains. Most of my mind instantly jumped at following him, because his quirk wasn't suited for this. But I could only watch with a small hint of shock as he held off dozens at the same time, with only pure fighting skill. Turning away after a moment I called out to the class to get their attention.

"Come on, lets get out of here"

That got everyone moving, as we all got everyone to start in the direction of the doors. As everyone began to follow Thirteen, I grabbed Midoriya, who was still watching the fight. As he turned to look at me, I tugged him forwards and said.

"Come on, no time to waste"

Sadly that was more true than I would like as when we turned to head to the door, the portal man from before suddenly warped in front of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains. I'm know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this place of justice to say hello. It's this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath. I believe he was suppose to be here today, and yet I don't see any sign of him, there must have been a change in plan that we could not foresee. Ah well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, I still have a role to play"

Suddenly Bakugou and Kirishima jumped forwards and attacked, something I wanted to yell at them for. The body of the man in front of us was made mostly of mist, I could just barely see it, even as I dropped my glasses onto my belt and activated Sight. So as the smoke cleared, I ignored the big talk from the idiotic move makers, as the mist reformed back into one body. And from there his body exploded in every direction, I'm sure I wasn't the only one that got caught, as there was no visible area to Blink towards.

* * *

After a moment I appeared a good couple dozen feet up in the air. I blinked for a moment before pulling up my Durabilities and crashed into the ground. Couching from the dust, I swatted it away and looked around. All around me were burning buildings, I was in the fire zone. So maybe long range warping isn't something the Villain can do, or there is a set of variables needed to activate his quirk. That's when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Damn, we only got one? To bad!"

Spinning on my heel, I watched as a man with a strange looking around pulled back a punch and tried to hit me. Reacting on instinct, I pulled up all my Strength and Speed and moved out of the way from the clear punch and slammed my fist into his jaw. My thoughts were derailed as I looked at a spray of blood come out of his mouth, showing I had over did it as he crashed onto the ground.

Staring at the blood, I felt my breath get heavy as I suddenly had to duck under a punch from a woman with long sharp finger nails. Bounding forwards I slammed my elbow into her stomach, making her drop a little, just enough to smash my fist into her face, watching as teeth and blood shot out of her mouth in an amazing show of gore. I felt a small giggle escape my lips that I tried to hold back before more and more people around me attacked.

I started acting on autopilot at some point as I ducked in and out of attacks, smashing people into the ground, watching as beautiful blood sprayed everywhere, covering me in it's beautiful dark red color. I'm not sure how much I drank, but I was still hungry. I've held myself back for so long, now it was time to feast! Slamming my fist into some faceless entity, I get out a laugh as I ignored the fact that my food began to start running away from me instead of towards, I just chased after them instead.

There was so much blood just everywhere, it was like heaven, I felt so many quirks in me along with so much blood! I noted that my right arm was now completely covered in stone and that stone was covered in red. I don't even remember getting whatever quirk this is, but I didn't care. At some point though, I ran out of food, looking around as the haze in my mind began to lift.

Looking around at the dozens of countless bodies that littered the ground. I felt my eyes widen as I sudden became aware of what I had just done. I felt my mind start to try and panic but I was still way to far gone to really feel it properly. That didn't stop from pulling on one of the quirks I barely remembered getting. I let out a small, barely audible sight of relief as I felt all the heart beats from those around me. They were alive...just...crippled for life.

Looking at them all, I really really tried to be horrified, but instead my mind just went back to thinking about how beautiful and amazing they looked covered in blood. I still felt sick at myself, all that talk about control, but the second I get in a fight I lose myself. At some point I don't even think I cared if they lived or not, clearly I did to some extent, as no one was dead, thank god, but that didn't change the fact that as I looked around, some of the limbs around me weren't even attached to there bodies.

And I still felt great, like this thing that I had been holding myself back form had just been released, like years worth of pressure had just been lifted off my shoulders. So, I just looked around for a moment, before looking down at one of the served arms on the ground. It was about as long as mine, Looking around for a moment I really shouldn't have thought about it, but I did, as I reached over to my left arm and pulled.

* * *

Walking out of the fire zone, I looked around while stretching my arms back and forth a little bit to get rid of the small amount of rigor mortis had formed. Looking around, I felt the pulses around me, I wasn't sure why, but I know that I can also sense dead cells of living beings, as I'm not actually feeling the heart beats of people, I'm feeling the life force of them. A bonus of getting a quirk straight from the source, I get a basic info package of it, though sometimes it takes a while to completely figure out.

It's how I knew that no one was dead or close to being dead back in the fire zone, it's also how I new where most of the body parts were. Still, I placed those pleasant images as far away from my mind as I could as I sensed around the USJ as much as I could, the quirk wouldn't be around for to much longer, I don't know when I got it or how much blood I specifically got from them so I didn't want to take a chance and wait.

That's when I felt it, someone's life force took a massive hit, darting my head in the direct, I knew where I was facing was the area where the plaza was. Aizawa was still fighting all those villain's wasn't he. At some point he had to get tired, he isn't like me, he doesn't get stronger than more enemies he fights. He needs help, and before I knew it I was at the side of the plaza, near a pond of water looking on in shock.

A massive creature had my teacher pinned to the ground, his face covered in blood, something I hated my mind for registering as good, when I knew it to be so bad. I felt my feet begin to take a step forwards to get that creature away from him when a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Ohara?"

Looking to my right, there in the water was Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta. We all looked at each other for a moment, before the green haired boy told me.

"Y-y-your covered in blood"

I nodded as the smile on my face that I made been trying to stop grew a little bit as I watched them flinch back at the sight. Was it that bad? I don't want them to worry about me, so I should reassure them.

"Don't worry, none of it is mine"

As I talked a half formed laugh ripped from my throat for some reason as I watched as the purple haired boy, Mineta, yelp and duck under the water for some reason. Whatever, I have something to do, looking over towards the beast, I activated Blink. Appearing in the air above the beast, I called up all the power quirks I had now, feeling as my muscles bulged as the stone on my arms increased in amount.

Grabbing onto the head of the beast, I pulled upwards and turned in the air, ripping it off of my teacher, before throwing it away like a rag. Watching as it slammed into a wall a good bit away in the distance, I nodded to myself in satisfaction that I didn't accidentally kill it, as I'm still new to so many great quirks, control isn't something I had much of at the moment. Landing on the ground next to Aizawa, I looked him over, doing my best to ignore the tantalizing pool of blood by his face.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly lifted his head up and looked up at my face, with my grin still on display, I really should try and fix that, but every time I try to lower it, my lips feel like there locked in place. Though I wasn't sure why Aizawa looked for scared when he looked at me.

"Who did that to you"

I tilted my head to the side, not really understanding what he was talking about, or why he had so much anger in his voice, but I just answered nonetheless, after all my teacher asked me a question, it wouldn't be good to ignore him.

"No one, I got trapped with a bunch of Villains by myself. You should have seen it, it was so beautiful"

I trailed off at the end, my mind to hazy to really explain what happened but judging from the look on his face, I think he understood what had happened well enough, though I wasn't sure why he was looking at me in such concern, I mean I just told him the blood wasn't mine. I was about to ask about it when his eyes widen as he called out.

"Behind you!"

Spinning on my heels, I stood and watched as the beast from before darted at me. Holding up my hand I grabbed onto the punch and used Grip to not give an inch, as the wind pressure from the attack buckled into me, but I had so many enhancers in my system right now I barely felt it. Looking at the beast as it threw another punch forwards with it's free hand, I countered by catching it as well.

I was beginning to buckle from the force the create was putting on me, but instead of giving in, I began to push back, the only reason why I wasn't in pain was because my mind was still to hazy with the pleasure from before, and from most of my new Durability quirks working in tangent. As I began to push back the beast switched tactic and pulled away and swung forwards a kick.

Pulling up both hands I blocked it, though the only reason I was standing was because of Grip. Swinging forwards I slammed my fist into it's face, only for it to seem to do nothing. My fogged up mind barely made a connect to force deflection in time before the beast started to try and hammer me in submission. It wasn't long before I began to feel the pain from my quirks beginning to time out on me, and Grip was quickly being overpowered, as I was rooted out of place and flung backwards.

Slamming into a wall, I blinked and looked up just in time to see a fist about to crush my head in. Blinking out of the way, I followed up by using it again to appear by Aizawa, dipping my bare fingers into the pool of blood, as my gloves got destroyed at some point. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked on the sweet tasting liquid, I felt the haze come back a small bit but was interrupted as a punch slammed into my stomach throwing me back.

Landing on the ground, I took a few deep breaths before looking up, activating my newest quirk, and watched with pleasure as the beast slowed down my a noticeable amount. Dashing forwards at a speed I didn't know I could reach, I slammed my fist into the chest of the creature and watched as it caved inward with a beautiful splatter of blood before getting embedded in a wall.

Closing my eyes, at the sudden strain that having Sight, Erasure, and whatever else eye based quirks I've gotten, on at the same time. That's when I heard as a ripping sound could be heard, looking up, I watched as the beast's chest nit itself back into one piece removing the damage I made. A regeneration quirk? No, I'm sure it was something to stop shock damage, multiple quirks? It would make sense from the clear use of super strength.

Dashing forwards I grabbed the beasts head before ripping it out of the earth and swung the multiple quirk using beast around before jumping up and slinging the creature down into the earth embedding it deep, using a quirk I half remembered seeing in the Fire zone, earth softening. Closing my eyes at the same time I stopped Earth Soften, I listened as the beast was trapped dozens of meters under the ground.

Looking down at my fist, which was covered in the blood of said beast I brought my hand forwards an licked. A sound that I wouldn't want to repeat came from my throat as I felt as what seemed like dozens of quirks flood my system. Turns out I was right, it did have all those before mentioned quirks, and a lot more. I felt my eye twitch before looking over in the direction of the man that I think had been ordering the beast around.

"So, do you want to fight as well? I won't mind, more blood for me"

My filter wasn't even trying to work anymore, as I began to walk towards the man, who began to back up slowly before screaming out something.

"Kurogiri! We're leaving!"

Suddenly the mist man from before appeared and wrapped around the hand man. After a second the mist cleared revealing no trace of the two. Good, I was bluffing anyway, I'm out of time, most of my quirks are starting to fade as well. Leaving me with a nice content feeling. Letting out a small happy sigh, I watched as Midoriya slowly got out of the water and walked towards me.

"O-Ohara, are you there?"

Looking over in his direction, I watched as he flinched back hard as the two behind he stopped dead in there tracks. And that's when everything I just did caught up to me, looking between the three of them, before looking down at my blood soaked hands and arms, arms I didn't even have going into this, I winced as I realized what I did, as for the first time since I arrived the in Fire zone, I stopped smiling. Damn it. Looking over to the three I quietly said.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I just, I just got lost in my head, and there was so much blood I couldn't think clearly, I'm not even sure how no one died. You're probably scared of me now right? I'm really sorry, I-I was just trying to hel-"

I just stopped before I said something else to make the situation worse, as I looked away from them, already in my head berating myself for losing myself to my quirk. I've gone years without it, using body parts instead, but just looking at a drop of blood set me into a frenzy. How the hell can I be a hero like this, I'm already so close to being a vil-

"You saved our teacher!"

The sudden shout interrupted my depression, as I looked up into Midoriya's eyes, both of which looked back at me with a form of admiration I didn't deserve in any form. But before I could correct him, he continued.

"S-sure you were really scary, but you said no one died right? You got lost in your quirk, and you still decided to save Aizawa, you still made sure not to kill anyone, when, from what you told me, your quirk would love nothing more than to kill! You made them retreat, you did something while I just stayed on the sidelines, watching as you dealt with it. You're a much better hero than I am!"

I looked at him for a moment, thinking about his words. I still didn't feel any better at all, but, it did take the sting off a little bit I guess. Though I don't really believe that I'm a better hero than him, I'm still not sure I deserve to be called a hero. But before I could continue to think about it, a voice suddenly rang out from the entrance, and dear lord did they sound pissed.

**"I AM HERE!"**

* * *

**Ok, I have a problem, I wrote this chapter, which is almost seven thousand words in one sitting. I haven't had this level of motivation in a long while. Anyway, Ohara lost control, and it gets messy when he loses control. Though of course there is a reason why it was as bad as it is, he has been denying his bloodlust for years. All that piled up right until this chapter, once he got a taste and no one was around to stop him, he went crazy. With that said, I don't have much else to add so, See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

**"Young Ohara! You're covered in blood!"**

Looking at All Might as he appeared next to me, I blinked before looking down at myself again. My sleeves had also been destroyed, so most of my left arm had blood dripping down it, and my right was soaked to the bone in red, to to mention costume felt like it had been submerged in water, even if the color didn't show up well. I looked back up and nodded as I brought my hand up and licked some of the blood on my fingers. I tried to not show my grimace at All Might flinch at the action as I told him.

"Yeah, I fought a lot of people and kind of got carried away half way through. You should go to the fire zone and pick them all up, everyone here and there has already been defeated. I lost connection to the life sensor quirk I had been using. So I have no idea if the ones that I ripped limbs off have bleed out or not"

He looked at me for a second, with a grim look on his face before nodding, turning away he seemed to suddenly disappear in a burst of speed, probably similar to how Blink looks like from an outside view. Turning away from where the number one hero had been standing just a moment before I turned and looked over at Aizawa who was now laying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Are you ok Sir?"

He seemed to almost want to blink his eyes open to look at me, but refrained, after a few moments he finally said.

"I should be asking you that. To get that much blood on you, I can't image the process being anything other than traumatizing. But from what I heard, it sounds more like you had just walked through a candy store"

I flinched at the words, not that he could see it, before looking down again. Not sure how to respond I almost wanted to just walk away to get a moment to come down completely from my blood high, I'm still not in a good head space this kind of conversation. Before I could make up my mind or not though Aizawa continued on.

"You told me about how you see blood, and I just thought it was something like a small urge. You are soaked head to toe in blood, and I'm pretty sure you're still fighting a smile off your face. This is something we are going to have to talk about, you can't be a hero if you can't hold yourself back from such brutal violence, no matter your good intentions. But for now...Thank you, I would probably be dead if you didn't show up"

My breath stopped for a moment as I listened to his words. I wasn't immediately getting kicked out for being me, for losing control over myself. I would have to prove it to them that I can be better, something I've always known I would have to do. I can still be a hero, I was even being thanked. This school really is different than any of the others I've been to before.

"Thanks"

I got a small huff from Aizawa before he slumped over a little, showing that I wouldn't be getting anymore conversations in with him. Looking away from him, I looked down at where the beast was still buried. Walking over to it, I noted that it hadn't moved, not even really trying to escape, after the hands guy left then it just shut down completely. Reaching down I grabbed the earth and ripped my way to the creature.

Most of my blood quirks were gone, but I still had some, and personally I think I deserve something for having to deal with this beast, my ribs, now that the adrenaline and quirks had worn off, were hurting like hell along with the rest of my body to a slightly lesser extent. I knew I was just being greedy, I've already gotten two new permanent quirks today, but I really want the ones that made this thing so strong.

Grabbing a hold of it's right hand I pulled hard while using Erasure ripping the hand off the beast. I listened to it moan out in pain, wincing at the sound, while trying to not get to enraptured in the blood coming out of the sump which quickly grew into another hand. Climbing my way out of the pit, I ignored some of the students that had come over now that the main battles were over.

Grabbing my right hand with my left, I yanked and listened to it snap before popping off without trouble. BodApart really makes my life so much easier, still I didn't stop there. Placing the purple hand in the open spot, I twisted it about for a few seconds until it locked into place. Then I began to rip off all the fingers on the hand and replaced them with the ones from my original hand.

I still had the beast's quirks in my system so I didn't get that rush from them but it was still pretty nice. Even though I wouldn't be as strong as the beast when the blood wears off. Body part quirks start off a lot weaker than blood gotten quirks, I would still have Regenerate, Shock Adsorption, Strength, and Speed from my new palm but it would just be lesser versions of them. Still, it was a massive improvement, so I really didn't mind.

"Man, you look like crap, you're hair is almost as red as mine! Not to mention the new hand, it's kind of gross to watch you do that dude"

Blinking, I looked up and noted that I missed a few things, Iida apparently went off and got the teachers, good job on his side of things. And most of the class had come down over to where I was, and most of them in turn just watched as I replaced one of my parts.

"Oh, sorry if that was disturbing, I would talk about the blood but I've repeated myself a lot at this point. Basically it isn't mine"

That got some more grossed out looks but at this point I just was slightly annoyed at myself and that was about it. Still one of the comments from earlier caught up to me as I reached up and pushed a bit of hair down into my face, and sure enough it looked like it was dyed red. Pushing it away from my face, I absently licked some more of the blood on my knuckles and heard a small giggle. Looking up at the source I blinked and tilted my head to the side at Mina who giggled again before pointing.

"Sorry! It's just your eyes! You look like a cat licking it's paw! Well a horrifying blood thirsty cat at least"

My eyes? Oh yeah, I think I got a cat eye quirk at some point. From what I remember about it, which might not be right, I was kind of in a different head space at the time, I get night vision, along with a small eye mutation to look like a cat. It was early on I believe when I got it, so I shouldn't have the quirk anymore. But looking through my quirk count, I noted that I did still have it, a passive quirk so it doesn't glow like the others when pull on, but I can still track it to the body part. It's my left arm, interesting.

"Oh ok, I'm going to be keeping them, so I hope they don't make me look that different"

I could tell she was trying to make everyone feel better, because it was also clear that everyone was giving me room, not wanting any blood to get on them, which I wouldn't let it anyway. This blood is mine, and I'm keeping it, and to make my point I licked over my knuckles again, thankfully getting a few giggles from the rest now that a cute image had been placed in there mind to replace with this probably horrific one.

"Wait really? That's so cute!"

I just nodded to her and watched as some of the others began to arrive.

* * *

"Oh Kazuo! Are you ok?"

The second I walked into the door I was swarmed by my parents, well at least before they pulled back and took a look at me. Dad looked like he was about to be sick while Mom just grimaced. I looked away as Dad ran off to get a towel.

"D-Did you get hurt?"

I frowned as I looked down as I shook my head, I heard her soft 'oh' as she realized what that meant. I really wish I didn't have to deal with her and Dad's disappointment as well, I already had to deal with my own.

"How bad was it?"

I really didn't want to answer, but I could tell she wouldn't let it go until I said something, so after a moment I raised my head to look her in the eyes, and watched as she noticed that my eyes weren't the same as they used to me. She looked down for the first time and saw my bare arms, knowing that they, along with my palm weren't the ones I left the house with this morning.

"When I calmed down enough to think clearly they had already been removed from there original bodies. No one died! I made sure that I didn't kill anyone, but, it would have been so easy, and I was so happy! Why! Why am I such a terrible person!"

And that's when I broke, I had been pulling up as many walls as I could but this finally broke me, I fell to my knees something I couldn't even feel because of Shock Adsorb. And just started to cry. Because at that moment I hated myself, I hated that I didn't even regret it, I hated that a small part of me wanted to be back there in that blood bath.

"No!"

I was forced out of my regret for the second time today as I looked up at my Mom, how looked back at me, with concern in her eyes, and it was in Dad's as well as he came back with a towel.

"No! You are not a bad person! You are not a Villain. You're human, with a quirk that demands horrible things from you! And you do your best to never give in! It was a stressful situation, you can't blame yourself, I refuse to let you! You are a good person! You will be a great hero!"

And from there I just stared at them and they stared back, after a moment it was Dad that made the first move, almost like he completely forgot the blood, he just rushed forwards, dropping the towel and pulled me into a hug. A hug that Mom quickly joined in as well. So I just sat there and let the tears come and go, no longer trying to hold back the regret, while pretending that the part of me that wanted more wasn't there.

* * *

I was currently in the nurse's office, waiting on the results as I laid back and let out a happy sigh as I had just let been allow to drink from a blood bag, a full one. Feeling the quirk enter my system, I raised my right hand up and after feeling around it for a moment I activated it causing a light rainbow colored ball of light appear in my hand. It wasn't powerful or really all that useful but it was lovely to feel float around my system and to use.

"Oh my lord!"

Blinking, I looked over to the nurse, Recovery Girl was her hero name, no one called her differently enough for me to know her actual name, so I was stuck by calling her that. Still that didn't change the fact that I didn't know if I should be worried or not about her reaction to whatever had popped up on the screen.

"What does that reaction mean?"

She looked up at me before glancing down at her screen again before shaking her head in disbelief before looking over to Aizawa who's face was completely wrapped up in bandages. Then back at me before finally saying.

"The effect of you drinking blood is similar to a baseline human doing a long line of cocaine. The amount of chemicals that were probably released in your brain during the USJ with how much blood you drank probably would have killed a normal person, and it is more than enough to create a lapse in sanity much less something as small as judgement. In fact it was probably a lot worse during the USJ attack because from theses readings the longer you go without blood the bigger the reaction you'll have to it"

Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense.

"Yeah that makes sense, I almost immediately zoned out when I got some of Todoroki's blood during combat training and that was just a drop. Considering that before then, I hadn't drank any blood in a long while, I think even a few years actually, it makes sense that the reaction was as gre- I mean as bad as it was"

Thankfully neither pointed out what I almost said on accident, hopefully they wouldn't use it against me, but it was really and I mean really good feeling to have so much blood on me, around me, in me, I can't really think of the USJ attack as all that bad, the entire time I was high on so much amazing blood.

"Alright then the solution is simple. Ohara, you just need to keep drinking blood"

Blinking, I sat up suddenly and looked at the nurse, the last person I would expect to hear that from. It seemed that Aizawa thought so as well, as he looked sharply at her, not that she cared, as she just continued on, explaining what she meant.

"The only reason why this got as bad as it did was because you deprived your body of something. So if we give it what it wants then it will not only curb your blood addiction but it will also lower the effect it has on you when you drink it"

As she was saying that she began to walk around and set up a blood bag, apparently wanting to collect my blood to use, which I guess makes sense, she probably doesn't want me to drink all the blood she has on hand for those that are bleeding out.

"I also heard you recently gained a regeneration quirk correct? Good then we can take a lot more than you normally would be able to handle. Make sure to tell me when you start to get light headed ok? I don't need you passing out on me"

I just nodded as she stabbed a needle into my arm, and watched as my own blood began to drain into the bag ready to receive it. Though I was a little concerned when she put two more needles in me on the same arm before walking over to my other arm and attaching three more bags to my left arm as well. Well, at least I won't be going hungry anymore I guess.

"Ohara we do still need to talk, of course this new information helps you out, no one can really blame you for losing control now, but the fact remains that you ripped apart and beat into coma's some of the villains that attacked you. This is a good idea to not have to lose control again, but that doesn't change what you already did"

I winced at that before turning away as much as I could, I mean I really didn't want to do any of that..no that's a lie I really want to do it that's why I did it in the first place. But I don't want to be like that, I really don't want to have no choice but to be the bad guy.

"Get that look off your face, your not in trouble, you aren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last to have lost control when using an unstable quirk. Sure the amount of violence you managed would be quite worrying if it wasn't for the fact no one died, something that is close to a miracle. Or, someone, even while 'temporary insane' not wanting to kill. You still knew where to draw the line, and that proves that you can be a hero"

I blinked and looked up at him in something I think was close to shock, but after a moment I nodded.

"Don't expect that everything is fine though, you're going to be watched under a microscope now, you've shown what happens when you lose control so now you have to prove to everyone that it won't happen again"

Looking at my teacher, I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Ohara! Glad to see you without so much red!"

I had just walked into class and I was already getting talked to, looking over to where the voice had come from and blinked as I watched Kirishima run up to me, with most of the rest of the class.

"Hey! There you are, you disappeared after the police arrived."

"Man you really handed to those Villains, it was so cool watching you go toe to toe with that big bird guy!"

"Yeah that guy was so strong and you still beat him!"

"Yep! That's our class rep for you!"

"Though you were really scary, covered in blood, you looked like a demon. Especially with those new eyes of yours"

That last one came from Mineta which Ashido smacked him in the back of the head for, I wasn't entirely sure why though. Though I was more caught up in the compliments, not really expecting them. Really I was expecting a bunch of scared looks when I entered the class, it would make sense if they became scared of me, I'm told I'm terrifying when I smile like I did during the entire event at the USJ.

"Oh shut it you grape! He's eyes are cute!"

I wasn't really expecting that to be the words used to defend me, but it was nice I guess. My eyes didn't even change color, they're still the same shade of grey they normally are, just the pupils are split now. I guess it would look kind of intimidating when my eyes are glowing gold when I use Sight, or when they were red from me using Erasure for the small time that I had it, actually I wonder if the two colors mixed into some new color that I didn't notice.

"Quiet down! I'm glad that our class rep has returned but for now we must be seated, the bell is about to ring!"

It's kind of nice to know that Iida hasn't changed any, he's still the same old responsible one. Nodding to him in thanks as I wasn't really sure how to continue the conversation he just nodded back before hurrying to his seat as well. I listened to a bunch of the students around me talk about wondering who our teacher would be. Which was a little confusing, I mean Aizawa only spent like a night in the hospital before leaving, so why do they thin he's still there? Before I could correct them, said man walked in.

"Morning class"

Ir was kind of funny watching the reaction his presence got, especially could he still had his face wrappings on. Though I was kind of annoyed at myself that I didn't get there soon enough to save him enough so he wouldn't have those casts on his arms or those bandages on his face. But there just wasn't anything I could do about it now.

"My well being is irreverent. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet"

Tilting my head to the side, I wondered why those are the words he chose to use. As everyone around me panicked at the thought of more villains, while I pretended that the first thought I had wasn't about more food when someone behind me shouted about said villains.

"The UA Sports Festival is starting soon"

And just like that the mood switched completely as everyone began to get excited about the event. The spots festival is a big deal after all, it's one of the main events of the year to be honest, it's broadcast world wide and is crazy popular. People like knowing what the next generation of heroes is like. Plus I think some people just like watching the contenders do a bunch of cool looking stuff with their quirks.

"Wait a second!"

"Is it really a good idea to hold the festival so close after a villain attack?"

"Yeah they could attack once we all are on the same place"

I mean I guess those are some good concerns, expect like I kind of ..crippled.. about a fourth of the League's members and the only ones that aren't arrested at the moment is the ring leader and the mist man. Neither of which can do much on there own. And they would have to spend time to build back up there numbers anyway. Before I could say any of that to try and reassure the class, Aizawa beat me to it.

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled, and that the school is safer than ever. Plus security is being increased a lot compared to past years. This is a big event for our students, we can't afford to cancel just because of a few villains"

Well I guess those are also good reasons but they don't stop the main concerns of the class much.

"Um, excuse me sir, but why not? It's just a sport's festival!"

"Mineta? Don't you know how important this competition is?"

Thankfully it seems Midoriya is here to try and convince the small purple guy that nothing bad is likely to happen

"Of course I do! I just don't want to die!"

Ok, never mind.

"Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the world. In the past everyone obsessed over the Olympics, but then quirks started to appear, so the Olympic got reduced in size and competition. If anyone still cares about those things though, they come here to watch our event. The UA Sports Festival"

"That's right, and top heroes from around the world will be watching. This is where you can be scouted!"

From there everyone began to talk about how the hero system works and about how this is a really big deal to become a sidekick straight out of school. Which is true which means I'll need to put on a good performance, I have prejudice to work past after all. When my quirk becomes known to the world I'll have to have some strong contacts to keep myself a float from all the backlash that I'm sure will be directed at me.

* * *

After a while the lunch bell rang, as I listened to everyone talk about how excited they were, it was kind of cool to see everyone so pumped up about this. I love watching there quirks in action, though I also have a lot of work to do as well. I have a bunch of new quirks I have to learn to use in the most effective way possible. Grip is only now beginning to be used to its proper potential, but I still want to work on it.

And that's not mentioning finding the upper limits of Regenerate, and Shock Adsorb. And I still have to figure out what my max Strength and Speed totals are, that beast, Nomu as I've learned it's called, had a lot of quirks, not just those, it also had some interesting Endurance quirks in there as well, but that had been more of a side bonus than anything as it wasn't near as inherently powerful as the other quirks.

But that didn't matter as much as from my new right arm I now have a quirk called Stamina, which supplements my energy with the quirks, it's kind of like an extra battery for when I'm running on low on energy. Which is just another quirk I have to find the limits on, so I have the next two weeks leading up to the festival to figure all this stuff out and train.

I wonder if Aizawa would mind letting me retake that quirk assessment test again to see how much I'm improved. I'll have to ask later, right now it looks like Iida is trying to get my attention. Turning to him I smiled lightly, letting him know I was paying attention now.

"I was asking if you would give it all you have"

Oh, I kind of feel bad for being to wrapped up in my head, well I guess I can make it up to him with an honest answer.

"I want to, but first I have to refind my own limits, since the USJ attack my quirk storage has increased by a lot, so I'm not really sure where my base strength is at anymore. I need to find out before the festival starts, I don't want to hurt someone badly because I'm thinking that I'm weaker than I actually am"

He nodded, like he expected as much.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less from someone as strong willed as yourself. Wanting to know your limits is a great goal to achieve especially when you want nothing more than to not hurt someone on accident!"

I just nodded, but before I could reply to correct him on the strong will comment, Uraraka suddenly slide in front of me and Iida while also blocking Midoriya from my view before shouting.

"Deku! Ohara! Iida! Let's do our best!"

It was kind of a suddenly shift as she looked a lot more serious than she normally looks, so much so that Ashido walked up behind me and commented.

"Are you ok? Your personality switch is almost as bad as Ohara's!"

Blinking, I looked over at her in confusion, only to notice that everyone was looking away now. Looking back and forth from them all I asked quietly, hoping I was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The reaction was instant as everyone began to try and reassure me that I was fine, a little overwhelmed and kind of glad that I didn't mess up some how. I waited until everyone had calmed down to get an answer. Which came from Ashido.

"It's just that you have like three different modes. This you who is kind of quiet and nice, battle you who is really confident and happy, and then...blood you... where your kind of ..um.. scary"

Oh, well, I already knew that, I guess that makes sense though, but still, I wish they didn't try and hold that back from me, it's not like I'd get angry at them for saying something I'm fully aware of.

"Oh sorry if I scare you all. I try not to act like that because like you said I'm scary but it's kind of hard sometimes when I'm the in moment especially when I have some blood in me. I'll try and be better if it bugs you al-"

Before I could finished I was hugged from behind as Ashido grabbed me and started talking about how I shouldn't change myself for others and a bunch of other stuff. After a moment of being shaken around from the sudden hug, I got myself straighten up and nodded to them, as they seemed more happy that I wasn't saying anything else to refute them. Though the mood changed a bit as Uraraka seemed to remember what she was doing and went back and started shouting at people that she would do her best.

After a little while longer we all started to head to lunch, and on the way there Midoriya decided to spring a question on me and Uraraka. It probably would have also been directed at Ashido as well, but she went off to try and find Kirishima.

"I know Iida's reason, but why do you two want to be heroes?"

Looking at the green haired dude for a moment, I thought about how to respond, as the reason was kind of personal, but before I could come up with anything Uraraka beat me to it, exclaiming that she wanted to make money in a bashful tone. Which got the appropriate reaction from Iida and Midoriya, while I didn't actually say something, more confused by the wording than anything.

"You want to be a hero to get rich?"

"Well if we're cutting to the chase than yeah. Sorry if it sounds greedy! I know two of you have such noble reasons, I hope you don't think less of me now!"

"Not at all! You're goal is to support yourself which is a fine goal to have, it's what most people want to achieve in there lives as well, nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Yeah, it's just kind of surprising"

"Well..you see, my family own an construction company and we haven't been getting much work done lately, we are kind of flat broke so... Sorry this isn't really something I bring up a lot"

I didn't say anything as the other two brought up the things I had already come to conclusion on, if she was allowed to use her quirk when she wants to, like say by being a hero, then she would be able to help her family out with her zero gravity quirk. Its a good goal to have, to give her family a better life. But my thoughts were interrupted when she corrected us.

"No actually, they won't take the help, they want me to do what I want to do with my life and to not worry about them. So I'll become a Pro, sign with a good hero agency and make a lot of money so my parents can have an easy life"

Damn, and I thought my reason was personal, she really is a good person, better than me by a wide margin at least. From there we continued on to lunch as Iida finally stopped clapping after a few moments, but that's when Midoriya asked again.

"So what about you Ohara? Why do you want to be a hero?"

I looked over at him for a moment, thinking about it, before deciding that if Uraraka could tell us something so important than so could I, besides it's not like it's that big of deal.

"I-I want to give hope to people, not only for normal people, but also those with 'villain like' quirks like me, the ones that everyone picks on the street, or those that are looked down upon or called freaks for something out of there control. I want to be an example to those that even with a quirk much more suited for evil that anyone can become a hero. That they don't have to be the bad guys that everyone sees us as, that we can defy societies expectations and be something better"

I glanced away from them as I didn't want to look at there faces at the moment, it was surprisingly hard to get that off my chest, but it felt nice so say weirdly enough. But what I wasn't expecting was a sudden hug from Uraraka, something the girls in our class really like to do for some reason that I can't figure out, while Iida started applauding again. While Midoriya seemed to be lost in thought about something, probably thinking about my reasons if I had to guess.

**"Young Midoriya! There you are!"**

I nearly jumped up on the roof as the booming voice suddenly filled the hallway, feeling Uraraka's grip slip of me, I turned and looked at All Might, wondering mildly about how the scene he came up on looked like from an outside view. Shaking my head a little, deciding that it probably wasn't all that great, I listened to Midoriya and All Might talk.

"All Might? What are you doing here?"

**"Lunch! Want to eat with me?"**

I watched as Uraraka bursted out laughing, something about All Might acting like a shy teenage girl or something, though I didn't care to much about that as I watched as Midoriya quickly nodded, reminding me that he seems to gush over heroes a lot, it would seem like he's a fanboy of some kind. Watching as they walked away I noted that Uraraka seemed to calm down enough to ask.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?"

I looked over at her for a moment, thinking about it myself. After a few moments I came up with a reason answer though it might not be correct.

"It might be about his quirk, remember what Asui said about it, they are kind of similar, maybe he's asked around while trying to find a way to not break his bones when using his quirk and All Might decided to try and help him out"

It seemed possible but I have a feeling that I'm missing something, though I have no idea what, so that was as best of a guess as I could manage. Iida though seemed to agree with me as he copped his hands around a bit while saying.

"Yes! I would expect nothing less from such a member of class 1-A, going out of his way to improve like all inspiring heroes should!"

I nodded as Uraraka began to get into a conversation with Iida about something else. So I just listened on, not wanting to interupt while I waited for Ashido and Kirishima to catch up with the rest of us.

* * *

The school day had just ended, and while everyone was about to walk out the door, the second it was opened it was clear that it might be a problem to get out. As there was about twenty students blocking the way, after a bunch of talk, most of which was Bakugou insulting the crowd, a guy with light-ish purple hair moved his way to the front of the crowd before calmly stating.

"So this is class 1-A, I heard you were impressive but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or is it just you? How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I didn't cut it the first time around. But this is my chance, if any of us do well enough at the sports festival, then we can be transferred into the heroics department and one of you will get sent out to make room scouting the competition is what these guys are doing but I'm here to declare war on you all"

He had taken a breath, so I used that time to walk up to him, while I didn't really like what I was about to do, I did know I'm suppose to be the class rep, someone who takes responsibility to the classes actions. I kind of wish I never took this job now.

"Look, I'm sorry that you didn't get in, it's clear that you really wanted to be here, but I mean why are you being a dick? If you do get in this class then you have to deal with a bunch of peers that don't like you which wouldn't be good when stuff like combat training comes up. I'm sorry but you just didn't really seem to think this through. I hope you all do well, but you should try and make sure that the follow threw is a bit better than that"

I think that was ok, I've never really insulted someone before, well I have but most people use that as en excuse to get a teacher, which who always sides with the kid that insulted me first so I stopped bothering after a while. The purple haired man tsked before turning and walked away, so I let out a small sigh of relief, that was quickly ruined as another person, this time with white hair bolted in the door way and said.

"Hey you! I'm from class 1-B right next to you! I heard you thought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But your just a bunch of brats that think your better than us! Talk all you want but it'll just be more embarrassing when you get K.O!"

I really just wanted to turn and sit back down and wait it out until all this was over, but instead I just tilted my head and tried to not stumble over my words, I mean once was hard enough! Now I have to do this again! Why did I accept this position?

"But isn't that the same for you as well? You're acting like we're nothing so if your class loses while ours wins, doesn't that just make you look like the arrogant one?"

I was honestly a bit confused by the statement but normally I wouldn't say anything about it, something I kind of still wanted to do even if it was to late. Still maybe I should have just left it alone as Bakugou just huffed before saying.

"You all should just shut it. All these words don't mean anything when all that matters is that I win"

I really did agree with that statement but I was also trying to point out common sense to try and limit the hate we were getting, something Bakugou didn't bother trying to do as he just pushed his way through the crowd, leaving the rest of us behind. Well, thankfully the group by the door seemed to begin to dispersed some.

* * *

I'm currently in my gym uniform, going through the same tests that I took the first day of school, some didn't change, with the fifty meter dash for example, instant doesn't really get much faster than that. Some had some very clear improvements, my endurance run score was almost seven times better than the first time I took it. My ball throw now capped out at around mid six hundreds. My grip strength shot up to eight hundred and my long jump score nearby quadrupled.

It took some time to get the permission to break a couple robots, but now I can confidently say that if I took the practical exam again I could probably double my score with ease. But that wasn't really what I focused my main effort on, no my main goal for the two weeks I had available was to get my control back to what it was before I got a payload of quirks.

It was difficult to gauge my power at first but after the first week I managed a lot of progress, and after the next one had past I had even learned a couple tricks with my quirks that I knew would lead to some interesting combinations of quirk usage. Honestly I haven't felt this great in a long time, it was like everything in the world had color again.

I think it's actually because my body is getting regular deposits of blood, it just made everything nice and kind of floatly, though the effects have slowly been getting weaker and weaker as the weeks went on. It still made me 'high' but it wasn't as strong of a hit as it was before, which I'm told is a good thing.

* * *

**Simple chapter setting up the sports festival arc and the fall out from the last chapter and the effects on Kazuo it had, poor guy, he tries to do good but he loves doing bad. Anyway, See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I looked over the side of the building for a moment before nodding to myself and jumped. Landing on the ground I winced, not from any pan but just from the unexpected stop that I didn't even feel, though I should be use to it at this point. Shock Adsorb was a strong freaking quirk, or combination of quirks, either way I had just jumped off a fifteen story building and didn't feel it, for the seventh time.

Looking down at mt right palm, I looked at the glowing purple color that was coming off of it. Shock Absorb is a passive quirk, like regenerate, so the glow was showing me that I was beginning to use the quirk a bit, my toes did the same when I used my other Durability quirks. I'd say I have about maybe ten more jumps or so left in Shock Adsorb before it begins to time out on me.

So with that I just turned to face the building, look a deep breath before activating all my speed quirks and began to run jump the side, with Grip finally beginning to work almost perfectly for me. As I reached the top, I looked over the side again, before sighing as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small plastic water bottle, of course it wasn't water in the bottle but that's a side point.

Unscrewing the top, I took a swig before letting out a happy sigh as I felt the blood move around my body. Shaking my head, I reluctantly put the bottle away, after all I only get one for every two days, I can't waste it all because I'm thirsty. So with that I looked back down at the ground and hopped off the building again.

* * *

"You're going to win right?"

Looking over at Mom, who was currently staring at me with an intense look in her eyes I back up a small bit before answering.

"Um, I'm going to try to"

That's when she stepped forwards, while holding a clenched fist before proclaiming.

"That's not good enough! You're going to win this whole thing! Say it Kazuo!"

I took another step back while Dad came around the corner with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, clearly getting ready to watch the event on the TV in the living room, he looked between the two of us and laughed before reaching forwards and ruffed my hair, while saying.

"Just try you're best, that's all we ask for"

"What! No it's not! I'm demanding he wins this!"

Talking another step back, I reached around blindly for the doorknob trying to get out while they were focused on each other. Sadly it didn't seem that I would be that lucky today, which didn't sell me for success when the festival starts.

"Oi! Kazuo you're not going anywhere until you tell me with certainty in your voice that you're going to win!"

* * *

"Man! I was totally hoping I could wear my costume!"

"I wonder what they have in store for us?"

"No matter what they prepared we must continue on and win"

"Right"

All my classmates were talking with each other, currently I was having Iida, who had showed up twenty minutes early so he had the time to waste, to keep an eye as to when we need to go onto the field. He took my words and ran with it, literally, he ran out of the locker room saying he was going to confirm the time we were going out with Aizawa.

"Midoriya"

It had gotten quiet, so the sudden voice of one of the quietest in class kind of spooked me, looking over, Todoroki was walking up to Midoriya with a look on his face showing that he had a goal. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

"H-hey Todoroki. What's up?"

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's clear that I'm stronger than you"

"U-uh, yeah?"

"However, you got All Might helping you out,I'm not here to pry at whatever is going on between you to,but know that I'm going to beat you"

I looked at the ice man for a second in confusion while everyone else was talking about all the declarations of war going on lately. I was confused because he said the same thing to me more or less and he still hasn't gotten to proving it yet. So why is he going out of his way to pick a fight with another classmate.

"Hey now, why are you picking a fight all of a sudden, and right before we get started"

Thank you Kirishima, for being a voice of reason when I really don't want to have to get involved, I really am beginning to she that this whole Class Rep thing involves a lot more talking and peace keeping than I signed up for.

"We're not here to friends, don't forget this isn't a team effort"

Well never mind that didn't help out any, I was about to stand up and say something when Midoriya replied.

"Wait a second Todoroki. I don't know what you're thinking about right now, why you think you need to tell me that you'll beat me. And yeah of course you're better than me, in fact you probably have some of the highest potential out of anyone in the hero course. It's why you got in so easily"

I was now standing about to say something but that's when I saw his face, he was determined, this wasn't some self deprecating speech, I know those to well, this was something different so I held my tongue.

"All the other courses, there coming for us with everything they have.. We all are going to have to fight to stand out, and I'll be aiming for the top too"

Well he turned that around into something kind of cool to be honest, I get what he's saying, and everyone around me seemed to as well, judging from all the, now much more, determined looks on everyone's faces. He would have been a good class rep, no matter what he thinks about himself.

* * *

Walking out onto the field, I held back a small wince at the sheer amount of people just in the stadium alone, not to mention all the people watching on TV, including my parents, well I hope I don't do anything that creeps everyone out. It wouldn't be good to traumatize the heroes that I want to impress. Still, I decided to just try my best and not be scare that's all I could ask for, that's when everything began to get set in motion.

We all were gathered around to a podium where a Pro hero was waiting, it took me a second to recognize them, but I still did, the R-rated hero, Midnight. I didn't really get why everyone, well it was mostly the other guys were acting like they were when they look at her but I decided that I didn't want to question it.

"Silence everyone! For the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugou"

Why do I have a feeling that all the bad will I have done my best to avoid from the other departments and classes are about to become null and void.

"I just want to say..I'm going to win"

I felt my eyes actually twitch a little as I stared at the blond man was he walked back to the rest of us. I've lived my life second guessing everything I say, Hoping to not give anyone a reason to fear me, just wanting to be accepted as normal. And this guy thinks because he has probably never been told 'no' before that he can just talk like this and not expect consequences.

I was excited before this all started, but now, now I'm beginning to get annoyed. Who cares if what he's doing is this pushing himself by making people target him, and the rest of our class as a down side. If I tried to do that there would be a news article out talking about unhinged and dangerous student trying to be a hero. After a second I took a breath, making myself calm down as I pulled up a few quirks to help me ignore my thoughts better.

"So without further adieu lets get started! This is were you'll begin to feel the pain! The first game of the festival is!...Tada, and obstacle course! All eleven classes will be precipitating in this contest, the track is four kilometers long wrapping around the side of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone, at least at the moment, so as long as you don't leave the course, your free to do whatever your heart desires"

The first image that came to mind wasn't one that anyone else would find please besides me, so I just held the urge to smack myself and instead thought about how I would manage this. Speed quirks are obviously going to my main go to here, along with maybe some use of Air Shot for a boost, and Strength as well to power hop around. Hell, depending on the obstacles Grip could be the MVP here.

Sadly though Blink wasn't going to be much help, even with my limit recently improving up to twelve, my max distance still hasn't budged, so even if I used all my Blinks rapid fire, unless I'm way in the back, it would just be a waste when the track is a long as this, and without me knowing what other events I'll have to compete in as well. So with all that in mind, I, along with everyone else, turned and looked at the start of the race, as three lights were slowly going out, to signal when the race would begin.

Pulling up all my Speed and Strength enhancers, I waited until the last light went out before jumping up and twisted my body so I was now running on the wall. Which was the best as everyone on the ground quickly started to run into each other as we all began to sprint to the exit of the stadium to get to the race proper.

_"AND WE'RE OFF TO A RACING START! WHAT SHOULD WE BE PLAYING ATTENTION TO IN THESE EARLY STAGES MUMMY MAN?"_

I barely tuned in to the sound to Mic as he called out the first bit of commentary about the race, though I was a little surprised that he managed to talk Aizawa, someone who seemed to be the type of person to hate this kind of thing into commentating with him.

_"The door way"_

Yeah that sounded like something he would say in response. Still I guess he was kind of correct as I was quickly getting to the end of the tunnel while everyone else was now crowded up into a stopping point of hum traffic. Of course my thoughts were derailed as the temperature shot down as ice quickly began to creep up the walls. Yelping a little in surprise, I pulled on my Strengths before jumping across to the other wall parallel to me, which had already been completely frozen.

Thank god for Grip not caring about what I was sticking to, as the ice might have otherwise been a problem, still I just continued running on as Todoroki sprinted out into the open air as I leaped off the ice covered wall to catch up from his annoying slowly tacit that took some of my time to get around. Though I got off better than the rest as most of the people still on the ground had their feet frozen in place.

Watching as a couple others from my class used their quirks to get out then launch themselves into the air, I tuned out for a moment as I spun as well as I could, so I was facing the wrong direction in the air, before pulling on as much as I could before I would hit the ground I shot a punch forwards, with Air Shot activating, sending a massive blast of air out, propelling me straight over and past them all.

Landing in front of Todoroki, I ignored his shocked face as I didn't bother slowing down or acting like I shouldn't be able to fall from that height and not notice it enough to have my knees bend any. There was a reason I trained Shock Adsorb so much, it was to get over that annoying moment of hesitation which could cost me in an important moment. Still, that's when I noticed what was in front of me, looking up at the dozens of zero pointers, I tilted my head before decided that being in first might be a little underrated.

_"LOOKS LIKE MOST HAVE GOTTEN TO THE FIRST OBSTACLE! IT'S A ROBO INFERNO!"_

Still, even with all the bots in front of me, I didn't bother slowing down, I avoid one before, it probably wouldn't be that bad, not to mention that the arms were really up high, so it would take a second for an attack to reach me, I could out pace them easily enough. So with that I dashed forwards as it seemed that Todoroki decided to show off as a massive torrent of ice came up and froze me in place for a second before I broke out of it.

But that wasn't the main goal, as I looked up and watched as the entire upper body of one of the robots was completely covered in ice. I was kind of annoyed that the one time I got his quirk we had to be in such a tight space. I really don't get to use long ranged emitter type quirks all that much, the only one I really have is Air Shot. Still, I stopped thinking about that and instead just continued to run on.

What Todoroki did was a massive show of power, it showed the world that he is already both incredibly powerful and has insane control over his quirk. I understood why he did it, but as someone who kind of just wanted to get first place and only the attention that position get me, because I've learned that it doesn't lead to good things when you stand out to much.

I knew that idea of reality was flawed, especially in something like this, but it was hard to shake, so I was kind of glad as the froze robot began to tumble down in my direction. After all, I'm not the best at going out of my way to get attention, but this kind of just fell into my lap. So with that I grabbed onto all my Strengths and maxed them out as much as they could go and punched upwards right as the middle section was about to fall on top of me.

_"HOLY HELL! TODOROKI FROM CLASS 1-A PULLED AHEAD WITH A POWER MOVE ONLY TO BE ONE UPPED AS OHARA, ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A PUNCHED A HOLE STRAIGHT THROUGH THE OBSTACLE TODOROKI PUT IN HIS WAY. AMAZING! THESE TWO ARE ONES TO WATCH! ANY THOUGHT?"_

_"Todoroki's attack was both offensive and defensive, while Ohara has shown a lot of skill and control with his quirk, this shows that he also has a lot power to back himself up as well"_

_"INCREDIBLE BOTH SHOW THE BEST FROM BOTH THE RECOMMENDATION STUDENTS AND THOSE THAT GOT IN FROM PURE HARD WORK!"_

I jumped out of the wreckage and shot forwards quickly gaining ground on Todoroki, but I also couldn't help but feel like those worlds were a little to nice for me. Sure I'll accept the control and skill compliments, those are things I've trained in for a long time. But all I'e done to get this powerful is just increase my quirk amount, not something that came from only hard work, I did train a lot, but not as much as I feel I'm getting credit for.

"_Class 1-A has learned to not __hesitate, they've seen what the world is actually like, they felt the fear of facing villains, yet they fight on trying to overcome that fea. They've grown all of them. And they know they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive."_

I'll be honest, I didn't know that that's how everyone felt about the events, I'm still caught up in my own head that I didn't even think that the others were probably in life or death situations, I know none of the villains were all that strong, but still, the idea of maybe dying there, it must have been horrible for them. Time's like these I have to remember that that trip was scary for everyone, and not a great memory to look back on, honestly my mind is a pretty messed up place isn't it? At least in comparison.

_"FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT THOUGHT THE FIRST OBSTACLE WAS EASY, WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE SECOND ONE!"_

Running forwards, I felt like Mic was enjoying this a bit to much to be honest. Still, I skidded to a stop right before I fell down into a massive pit. Ignoring the announcer explain it, as it was pretty self explanatory. I had to get over a massive gap, when there was small outcroppings to jump across to make it to the other side. Nothing to difficult, in fact this is where I can pull ahead.

Taking a step back, I took a breath before running forwards and jumping into the air, landing on one of the available platforms and then repeated that action as I began to skip across the massive drop in the ground, using Sight to make sure I didn't mess up anywhere and accidentally fall to my death, that would be unpleasant. It took a few more jumps than I was expecting but in the end I was on the other side, landing down a little before Todoroki.

As I continued on running, I noted that Bakugou was beginning to catch up, as he seemed to decided to say screw the pit and was using explosions to make a makeshift way to fly over the drop by propelling himself across with multiple small scale explosions. I got to say the control needed to do that is probably insane, and that's coming from me, the one that often uses and control multiple quirks at the same time.

In speed, Iida was the only one that could outclass me, so it was easy to pull ahead of Todoroki even if I had to jump around a bit to avoid some of the ice attacks that he sent my way trying to slow me down. After getting a sizable distance between us, I arrived at the last obstacle, a mine field, which means I can't just run across it like a long stretch of land. At least one would think so, I just grinned as I started running forwards without care of where I was stepping, and not a single mine went off.

_"WHAT'S THIS! IS OUR EQUIPMENT FAULTY?"_

_"No, one of Ohara's abilities is Shock __absorption, stranded issued mines work by the pressure on them changing in an increased amount before decreasing, which sets them off, Ohara is naturally adsorbing all that pressure instead of letting it get to the mines, more than likely his quirk is working over time and one slip of control would probably be a major set back. But out of everyone I would say Ohara is league's above everyone else in pure control and skill in his quirk usage"_

_"INCREDIBLE! OHARA IS USING HIS QUIRK IN A COMPLETELY NEW WAY, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SOMEONE COULD DO THAT WITH A QUIRK LIKE THAT"_

I don't think I deserved the praise to be honest, I mean, sure it took a while to figure out how to change the direction of what force Shock Adsorb was, well, adsorbing from, but after I figured that out it wasn't all that difficult. Not to mention it makes Shock Adsorb time out a lot faster as well, because it's basically playing double duty. Still, I didn't stop for one second as I sprinted on, but it seemed that Todoroki wasn't done yet, as a massive thick wall of ice sprang up in front of me.

_"OH? WHAT'S THIS? TODOROKI STOPS OHARA WITH A MASSIVE WALL OF ICE, CLEARLY TRYING OT MAKE UP FOR THE GROUND LOST BETWEEN THEM"_

Looking backwards at the ice man in question, I noted that he was still a far ways off, which meant I had time to go over it, not to mention all this was going was making another challenge for the others, if anything this was helping me. Which means he's gotten close to desperate enough to try to close the gap between us in distance as fast as he possibly could. So with that I turned and placed my right hand on the wall and began to climb up.

_"WHAT? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN SHOCK ADSORPTION DOING THIS!"_

Wait, did Mic not see me do this earlier, or does he not know what my quirk is? It might be that he's trying to do some exposition to the audience watching encase that their are confused, but the implication that one of my teachers doesn't even know what my quirk is, well it's kind of disheartening to be honest.

_"It's not Shock Adsorb, as I believe he calls it, that's Grip, another one of his quirks. Like I said, he's control is league's ahead of the rest for the simple fact that at this moment he is managing and controlling over a dozen quirks at the same time with pin point precision to make all them work as fluidly as they do"_

_"AMAZING! THAT'S CLASS 1-A'S REP SHOWING THAT HE ISN'T ONE TO MESS WITH, AT LEAST WITHOUT A COUPLE BACK UP PLANS IN PLACE AT THE VERY LEAST! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THE OTHERS DEAL WITH SUCH A MUTI-QUIRKED STUDENT!"_

I guess it was exposition, which is nice to know, still that doesn't really matter, as I jumped down from the ledge of ice and onto the ground, the drop was about forty feet so Shock Adsorb didn't have any problem with it, as I just continued running, the final gate coming up only a couple dozen meters away now. And that's when I listened to a massive explosion ring off in the distance, as a shadow passed over head.

Looking up, I felt my eyes widen as I watched as Midoriya flew over head of me on a metal piece of left over robot from before. Blinking in mild shock at what I was watching, I ignored Mic as he screamed out in surprise at the sudden twist, as instead I just kept running as I tracked were Midoriya was going to land. He would be right in front of the finish line, with Sight, I could see that he knew that as well, from his grin, sadly though for him, I was here to win, with that I pulled up one of the only quirks I haven't used yet.

_"HOLY HELL! OHARA JUST SUDDENLY APPEARED IN THE STADIUM, GETTING FIRST PLACE! WITH MIDORIYA CLOSE BEHIND GETTING SECOND!"_

Using Blink, I just barely got it to activate in time for me to appear in the stadium right before Midoriya landed. Looking around at the cheering crowd, I felt a sudden shift in my emotions, as I realized that most of it was for me, because I won, so many people were happy for me. It was almost dizzying to realize, so many people cheering for me, it was such a change from what I'm use to.

That's when I remember that Midoriya kind of still falling as I felt something slam into my back, well, I didn't really feel it, I more or less felt my clothes being moved from being hit by something. Turning I noted that I was the thing that stopping Midoriya's fall. Looking at him for a moment to make sure he was ok, I was about to turn around again when I heard a soft choke from something behind me.

Turning I frowned as Midoriya was looking down with what looked like tears beginning to form, well now I feel bad and I wasn't really sure what to do in a situation like this, after a moment of panicking I think I thought of something that hope would work. Walking forwards I placed a hand on his shoulder, something that people seem to like to do to me when I'm feeling down, he looked up at me so I gave a small smile to him as I said.

"You did great Midoriya, you clearly didn't use you're quirk, nothings broken on you after all. You got second place in a tournament with some of the best Pros in training in the world without even having to use your quirk. Heck, you almost beat me and I have so many Speed quirks on at the moment that, that feat alone is amazing. Chin up, all these applauds are for you as well"

He looked at me for a second before looking out at the crowd as well, looking at everyone cheering our names, from the look on his face he was as weirded out by this as I was. After a second he looked back at me, and nodded, with those determined eyes that I saw back at the locker room making an appearance. And with that he walked forwards further into the stadium.

While I stayed back and let out a massive sigh of relief, thanking whatever deity is out there that I didn't mess that up. He needed a pep talk but I really shouldn't have been the one to give it to him, I'm not good with people, muchless at cheering them up. I'm so glad that I didn't say the wrong thing. My thoughts were interrupted as Todoroki and Bakugou quickly caught up, getting third and fourth respectively.

"Man! You two were incredible!"

Blinking I looked over and watched as Uraraka sprinted towards us, well as much as she could, she actually looked kind of tired. I'm actually really glad I got Stamina when I did. I don't think I would be able to have this much energy left over if I wasn't shaving some of the exhaust off onto one on my quirks. Still, I noted that Midoriya looked a little embarrassed for some reason, as I just nodded before saying.

"I guess, really I just have a bunch of quirks that are suited for this, I don't think it was all that incredible"

Before I could say anything else though, Ashido bounced up and patted me on the head, tilting my head in respond in her direction, she giggled muttered something about cats for some reason before saying.

"Oh stop! You're incredible just admit it you humble kitten"

Kitten? I just tilted my head even more trying to figure out what that meant while everyone around me giggled some more, I'm really lost, I know my eye's look different nowadays but why does that make me a kitten? I'm confused.

* * *

"Ok! The first game is finally over,and what a game it was! Let's take a quick look at the standings"

Midnight then pointed up at a board that displayed everyone's placements, at least those that got in, after a couple moments of her talking about what to do for those that didn't make it to the cut off point of getting in the top forty-two she then continued on.

"Let's see what your next challenge is!"

A screen came up and cycled through a bunch of events for a couple moments while Midnight added some strange sounding commentary on top of it. After a moment the board stopped on -

"Allow me to explain the rules for this cavalry battle! You all will form teams of two to four people as you all see fit. It's kind of like a playground game, expect for one change. Each player will get a headband with a certain number of point on it depending on how well they did during the race"

Why do I have a feeling that my statement from before, about being in first place was overrated about to come up again with a vengeance?

"The point assignments go up by a difference of five stating from the bottom, so the forty-second spot is worth five and the forty-first is worth ten and so on. For first place though, there headband is worth a total of...Ten million!"

Oh well...isn't this unfortunate, glancing around, I noted that everyone was looking at me like I was the last piece of meat, I wonder if this is what I look like when I'm a little blood crazy. Oh well, all I can do is wait and do my best, though I hope I don't get teamed up on to much, though I feel like that is just wishful thinking.

"That's right this is a game for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Those of you at the top will suffer the most, of course that's something you'll hear over and over again at UA, show us what 'Plus Ultra' means! Kazuo Ohara placed first in the qualifier, his head is worth ten million!"

Why do I feel like she is purposely trying to get me killed? Because I feel like this is a great way to accomplish such a goal.

"Anyway, onto the other rules! The game will last fifteen minutes, all your point values will be added up and given to your riders, the headbands must be worn on your heads. When you steal a teams headband it goes on your neck instead, so the more you have the harder it will be to manage them, and even if your headband gets stolen everyone plays until time is up! Now you all have fifteen minute to make your teams! Let's get started everybody!"

Looking around I noted that most turned and immediately walked away from me, fun, this is going to be a challenge to just find people isn't it. As I was about to walk around for a bit and ask some of the people I already know about, Kirishima instead beat me to it, walking forwards while making the proclamation of.

"Hey, we should team up, with your powerful quirk and my Hardening, then you can be the rider and not worry about having your air blasts hurt me. So what do you say?"

I looked at him for a second as I ignored the nice feeling in my chest that someone thought I would be a good teammate to have, in spite of the fact that everyone would be going after us, as I nodded he shouted out a little in joy before saying we should get more teammates. I was about to nod again when a random girl ran up to me and said.

"Hi! I'm a student from the support course! My name is Mei Hatsume, we haven't met but I would like to use you to my personal advantage"

Well, that's a little forward and pretty blunt, but I mean I guess it helps that she's being up front about it.

"If I team up with you then I'll be in the spotlight because you have so many points! That means my babies will also be seen as well! And because of that reasoning, then this is the best way for my gadgets to be seen!"

After every sentence she some how got closer and closer it was a little weird to be honest, still, I didn't say anything as I just thought about what she was saying, her 'babies' are probably the things she was allowed to bring in, she talked about gadgets so I think that's right, at least I really hope so.

"The support course capitalizes in inventions to help heroes! To improve them and enhance their quirks! Team up with me and you'll get access to them all!"

I looked at her for a moment while wondering where she had taken a box out from, but when it was opened I got to say it had a bunch of interesting looking things in it, most of which I had no idea as to how to use. After a moment of thinking about it I answered with.

"Sure, you can join, do you have anything for blood harvesting?"

I noted that Kirishima winced a little at whatever look came over my face as I said that, while Hatsume just blinked before bending over and rooted around in her box for a moment before pulling out a weird device before ripping it apart, reached down got another one ripped it apart as well, then began to refit the pieces in a way that I'm not really sure was suppose to be possible, after about half a minute she handed me a device with a needle connected with a tube and a trigger on it before saying.

"Yes, yes I do"

I looked at it for another moment before deciding to restate my comment to make sure of something.

"Would it hurt?"

She just shrugged, so I just looked down at the device before moving it into place and stabbed it into my leg arm and pulled the trigger. It was weird but not painful, pulling it out I looked at the blood in the tube and grinned a little. Looking over towards Kirishima, he seemed to understand what I was thinking as he slowly just sighed in defeat before nodding. Good now I just need one more teammate.

Looking around for a moment I found who I was looking for and quickly walked up to them, looking at Asui, I tilted my head in an unasked question, to which she looked at me for a moment before nodding as a 'cero' came out of her throat. Grinning, I got everyone to come around as I began to discuss the strategy that had been slowly forming in my head.

* * *

**Slightly short chapter but these are long anyway and I couldn't really start the next event with extending this chapter to just a stupidly long degree so I'm not bothering. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"Oh goodie, time to get this party started!"

_"AFTER FIFTEEN MINUTE TO PICK TEAMMATES EVERYONE SHOULD BE READY!"_

_"I see some unexpected combinations of students"_

The rest of the talk from the heroes watching over the events was mostly just high so I tuned it out easily enough as I sat on my teammates shoulders with a content smile on my face. I was right when I thought a couple weeks ago that Hardening was a good quirk, looking down at my fingers I absently used the other quirk from my other teammate Hatsume, Zoom. Looking at a close up at my fingers with Hardening working it's quirk magic on my hand.

Having blood on a much more regular bases really does make a difference when it comes to it's effect on me, but I got to say, my own blood isn't all that special tasting, it's good, all blood is, but recently it's gotten a little too repetitive, so with some fresh and untasted blood in my system, well it felt really nice. Thinking about it, I traced my tongue over my pink stained teeth, trying to get a bit more picked up before the battle began.

_"LET'S GET STARTED! THREE...TWO...ONE..BEGIN!"_

And just like that everyone exploded into motion, and by motion I mean literally everyone turned and rushed at me. I didn't mind, in fact I just grinned, looking at them all before looking down at my teammates, getting a nod from them, I took a small breath before jumping out into the air, charging at the competition like they were to me.

_"WHAT A BALLSY PLAY! OHARA AND HIS TEN MILLION POINTS ARE HEADING RIGHT TO THE OTHER COMPETITORS! WHAT'S CLASS 1-A'S REP PLANNING?"_

I tuned out Mic as I pulled back my hand and swung forwards to the right a bit a punch, sending out a strong blast of air forcing those to my right to stop, while also launching me to the left, right towards the team I needed to get to. Pulling back another punch, I watched as a wall of ice was quickly formed in front of me, clearly Todoroki knowing that I had something up my sleeve for such a reckless attack, to bad for him, he's right.

Blinking over the ice wall, I threw my punch as the powerful blast of wind forced back Kaminari's lightning just long enough for me to reach my right hand forwards towards Todoroki's head. Making him reach up and grab me with his right hand. Ignored the ice that was quickly covering my arm, I pulled out the device I got from Hatsume and bent down and jabbed it into Todoroki's left side.

Flipping in the arm just in time to duck under a pole strike from Yaoyorozu, I kicked against someone chest and in a shot of wind I was out of their range, just barely avoiding Todoroki's hand trying to grab at me one more time. Pulling my right arm back, I activated Hardening again and watched as the ice shattered off my arm before shooting my fist out again to break away the ice that the ice man was sending my way.

Just as I cleared the wall of ice that was made when I first attack the team in front of me, a long tongue shot forwards and wrapped around my waist, tugging me back to my team. The second I fell onto there backs, I nodded to Hatsume who pressed a remote button, that activated a bunch of pairs of boots that each of my teammates were wearing that had small jets on the bottoms of them, sending us right out of the way of the other teams that were trying to grab at me.

"Did you get it, man?"

Looking down at Kirishima, I nodded as I pulled out the device again and unscrewed the tube on it. Bringing it up to my lips I slammed the blood down fast, smiling as my head rolled back in pleasure, I took a moment to catch my breath while I noted that my smile was a lot more fixed than before as I held out my right hand as the temperature dropped fast while saying to Asui.

"Sorry, I'll warm you up in a second"

I got a nod, and just like that a massive pillar of ice rose up into the air, with us on top of it. Looking down at the rest I nodded to myself as my mind went back over my plan. It was simple just make it that we are a pillar so high that no one could reach us, make it so that it wasn't worth trying to catch up. I'm in first place, and I'll raise up so high that no one can hope to match it.

Maybe downing the entire tube of blood like it was a shot glass wasn't the best idea. Still as I activated my left side as fire began to rise off my face and hair, warming the air up enough that Asui, with her Frog quirk wouldn't be badly effected by the cold temperature. Smiling to myself, I watched as a good number of teams decided that they couldn't win my king of the mountain game, but I wasn't really smiling at those ones.

No I was smiling as I watched Bakugou rocket his way up towards me, sure it would be nice to win without anyone even bothering me, but that wasn't as fun as fighting for my spot. Looking down at my team mates I made sure that they knew what I was doing from the look alone on my face before leaping off there shoulders to met him in the air.

"DIE!"

I watched with a mixture of Zoom and Sight as small bits of liquid seeped out of his palms that quickly exploded, interesting, punching the air in front of me, the blast of pressure tore through the weak explosion, and pushed Bakugou back. Throwing my left hand forwards I launched a wave of fire at him, making him back up otherwise the liquid he used to make his explosions would go off prematurely.

Swinging my arms behind me I used the blast of wind to shoot me forwards at Bakugou who was getting ready for another blast when I kicked out instead of using the punch I already had reeled back. The Air shot went off slamming into his legs making him spin out of control. Now punching forwards in a blast of fire from my left side, it connected before he could sort himself out, causing his palms to explode, throwing him straight down towards the earth, only to be recused at the last second by his team.

Smashing a few punches towards the ground, I used the wind pressure to launch me back up into the air and only just barely made it back to my team with a single use of Blink. Any lower and I don't think I have made it back up, all that downwards momentum would have been to much unless I wanted to sacrifice more than one Blink use to get back. As it was, I don't like that I've already used three up in the last two events.

"Hey, how much longer do you have with Half-Hot Half-Cold?"

Looking down at Kirishima who had asked the question, I thought about it for a moment before shrugging before answering.

"With the amount of blood I got, maybe another three minutes at best. I've never had much opportunity to really get to know how much blood has what kind of time limit"

He nodded, but our conversation was interrupted as I felt the air chill even more, looking off to the side, I watched as Todoroki was making an ice bridge to try and get to us. Holding out my left hand I sent a wave of fire at them, melting the ice bridge and making them panic long enough as a distraction from starting up again. After I was sure I bought us sometime, I used my right side and refroze whatever had melted from my attack.

That's when a massive wave of ice shot forwards at us, quickly climbing the side of our own ice and was about to reach me when I held out my left arm and pulled back my right and launched as much fire as I could at the ice. It burned through the attack quickly, but Todoroki was just sending more and more at me, he was trying to make his an endurance match between my fire and his ice, while I also have to worry about keeping my platform from melting.

To bad that he didn't think of one thing, I wasn't limiting myself like he was, he was only using half of his quirk, while I've spent a long time using multiple quirks at once, it wasn't hard to figure out the limit with Half-Hot Half-Cold, only one side could be used at one point, which is why he is trying to make me only use my fire to melt my ice platform.

Just like it wasn't all that hard to figure out a way past that limit, the quirk acted like it was two separate ones, even if it really was only one quirk meaning that it was almost instinct to only use one at a time, but I've used a lot more quirks at once than just a single one before. So over powering that urge was easy. Refreezing the platform while burning away the ice attacks at the same time, Todoroki was going to lose from the start, his quirk was just to strong for him to win against with only half his power.

Though I noted that our resident frog was beginning to feel the effects of the temperature changes. Which was fair, I couldn't really balance the hot and cold enough to make the warm just a normal temperature, I haven't had it for long enough to gain that level of control. Still after a moment I watched as the ice finally stopped coming at me, stopping my fire as well, crossed my arms to against each other to both cool and heat the opposite arms and hands up from the quirk over use.

Looking down at Todoroki who had ice on more of his right side, showing that he had over used his right side to much without using his left, something I knew he wouldn't do, to balance out his internal temperature. He just stared up at me before saying something to the rest of his team who nodded before turning and leaving. Interesting, I thought they would stay and attack for a bit longer, not that I was complaining.

From the blood still left in my system I probably only have maybe another minute or so left of this great quirk. Hardening was also beginning to feel a little strained in my system along with Zoom, so I'll start timing out on my blood quirks sooner rather than later. Looking over at the clock, I grinned as noted that there was only about five minutes left on the time.

Though I was a bit surprised that no one was attacking me anymore, I expected Bakugou to keep coming at me, he had a lot of points just from his and his team mates scores during the race. So he could waste time attacking my team to try and get first place, something must have happened to get his attention away from me, whoever did that I almost feel bad for them.

Well not really, I blame the blood in my system, it always loosens my filter and empathy. I was snapped out of my thinking as I held out my left hand and shot a burst of fire at a bundle of vines that started to crept up the side of my ice. Tracing the vines back to a girl with green vine looking hair, that were probably actually the vines from before.

Letting my fire lower in intensity, I looked down at the ice tower at the vine quirk user, the two of us stared at each other for a moment before she said something to her team before they walked away from my tower. It was good timing other wise I would have to jump down and force them back with just my enhancers and Air Shot, as I felt my blood quirks finally fade out of my system.

"I'm out"

I got some responses from them all, letting me know that they understood that we were close to defenseless at the moment, it was a risk but I'm banking on the fact that with my show of power earlier in the match that no one would risk attacking encase I was still playing something. Looking over at the clock I noted that there was only about half a minute left, we should be good.

Of course that is when everything decided that this was a good moment to throw an exploding Bakugou at me. I heard him before I saw him, turning I watched as he, with a lot of head bands around his neck was zipping straight at me. Punching the air I shot a blast of force in his direction, only for him to change direction mid air, going over my attack and getting closer and closer, fine then.

"Asui"

She said something about calling her Tsuyu, but I just ignored that as I pulled out one last tube of blood and downed it, mutations are always fun to feel entering my body, as I felt my body change as I jumped off my team getting a good height in the air using my new Frog quirk. Asui shot her tongue at Bakugou making him focus is attention on them for a good few vital seconds.

They were vital because while mutation quirks feel amazing in my system they also take a lot more time to work out. I would have used it before now, but I didn't want to risk what Half-Hot Half-Cold would have done to my body when I used it. Still, I was quickly adjusting to the quirk, before kicking downwards with my legs which were now a lot stronger blasting me up into the air to make sure I didn't lose to much height.

Bakugou started on me again as he charged forwards in a torrent of explosions, I listened as everyone in the crowd started to count down, looking as Bakugou was making up for lost time, I pushed down with an open palm making a small pocket of dense air as I used the hold to spin my legs out in front of me and swung a kick forwards. Activating Air Shot a massive wave of pressure slammed into his side but he just powered through looking like a man on a mission.

My Air Shots didn't give me as much omni-directional control in the air as his explosions did, last time we went up against each other like this I had more suitable quirks for this kind of thing, Frog wasn't exactly a long range attacking quirk. But I still could work with this, falling to the ground I kicked upwards, siding me down even faster, before looking over towards my ice tower, whipping my head back as Bakugou was about to get to me, I hoped I timed it right and shot out my now very long tongue.

It wrapped around the ice tower as I tugged my head, slinging me away at the last possible second from Bakugou's out stretched hand. I really am glad I have a temperature resistance quirk bouncing around in one of my toes right now, as the cold wasn't exactly pleasant on my tongue. But it was worth it to get away as I listened to Bakugou's scream of rage as his explosions became a good bit stronger as he tried to catch up as fast as he could, but it was to late.

_"THAT'S TIME! AND WITH THAT THE SECOND ROUND IS OFFICIAL OVER!"_

I grinned as much as I could with my tongue being like it is at the moment as I swung myself back up to the top of the tower, landing on I pulled back my tongue into my mouth which took a bit more time that I really thought it would. That didn't stop me from being attacked my by teammates in a hug as Mic announced the results.

"_NOW IT'S SEE WHO OUR TOP FOUR TEAMS ARE! IN FIRST PLACE TEAM OHARA! IN SECOND PLACE TEAM BAKUGOU! IN THIRD, TEAM TODORKI! AND IN FOURTH, BARELY SCRAPPING BY, TEAM MIDORIYA!..SADLY IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE AN WEIRDLY ENOUGH ODD NUMBER, IT SEEMS THAT NOT EVERYONE HAD FOUR TO A TEAM...YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! PRE-__PRELIMINARIES! LET'S FIND OUT WHO GETS THE LAST THREE OPEN SPOTS!"_

I wasn't really expecting that, I thought it was only the top four teams no matter the number on said teams, well I guess if they want to make the tournament section properly set up they need at least sixteen contenders for it. So with that I just helped my team down the ice tower, with a mix of Frog and Grip coming in handy for that. I wonder what it looked like, me carrying all three of my teammates down at the same time.

_"NOW WHY THAT'S GOING ON! LET'S GET A LUNCH BREAK GOING!"_

It makes sense that they would hold it now so no time was being wasted I guess. So with that I began to walk towards where I'm pretty sure the lunch room was located in the stadium, but I didn't get to far before I was being crushed by Ashido.

"You're a frog!"

I was being shaken around for some reason, why did she feel the need to point that out? I mean I think it's kind of obvious and if anyone would be aware of that fact it would be me. Still, I just nodded after being let go of, and said.

"Yeah"

She just giggled about something, which was really confusing for me to listen to as I had no idea why it was happening in the first place. I should ask about that at some point, but before I could, a bunch of my classmates ran up to me and started to congratulate me on my victory, which I just nodded, accepting the compliments while trying to just take them without correcting some of the things I thought were incorrect.

But no one seems to like it when I do that so I didn't bother, something that seemed to make my class happy so I just dealt with it. Still, I was thinking of lunch as a sudden thought occurred to me, turning to everyone who was walking with me to lunch, a group that had expanded with the addition of Iida, Uraraka, and the rest of my cavalry team who had caught up to me, I said to them all.

"I need to stop by the nurse for a bit, I'll catch up later, cero"

That got me a bunch of concerned looks from my classmates, which I wasn't sure why, though Iida was more than happy to enlighten me as to the reason.

"Did you get injured during the last event? If so then please carry on, we will save you a seat!"

Blinking I noted that a lot of them were nodding at me, though my team was the only ones that weren't probably because they knew I didn't even get touched during the last round. After a moment, I explained it to them, hoping that they wouldn't get to creeped out by it.

"Uh, no, I'm going to go get some blood from her, I got a nice bit from the cavalry battle, but all that did was make me more hungry as I was kind of distracted to really enjoy it. And becuase we're going to get lunch I figured.."

I trailed off but it seemed that they understood, not all of them seemed really all that comfortable with it, but they did well to mask it, while I noted that some didn't really seem to care about it as Ashido just nodded before continuing on. Iida though seemed to think about something else and pointed it out.

"Is that fair to the rest? What if you still have a quirk in your system when the next round begins that gives you an unfair advantage against the other students?"

Blinking at him, as everyone stopped and looked at Iida before looking at me, seemingly waiting for an answer, I tried to remember when I told everyone about my knew arrangement, but I just coming up with blanks, huh, I wonder how I forgot about that enough to mention anything to them.

"Um, no it's my blood actually, so I don't get any quirk from it, it strengths my connection to my quirks but it isn't anything that would give me a big boost in power. Maybe a bit of control I guess, but if that worries you all then I guess I can wait until this is over. I don't mind cero"

It was a bit of a lie, I would much rather get a proper drink in some time soon, but if they are that uncomfortable or worried about me getting an advantage over them then I don't mind.

"No! Sorry to insinuate that you would do something as underhanded as to cheat and give yourself an unfair advantage! Carry on!"

Iida bowed to me for some reason before turning and marching his way on towards the lunchroom, I guess they don't mind to much then. I noted that weird feeling was back as everyone around me agreed before telling me to hurry back as they all turned and walked away.

* * *

"Did she really just give you a blood bag!"

Looking at them all, I just nodded before bringing up the tube connected to the bag and drank from it, feeling that warm crimson taste on my tongue I let out a sound as everyone slightly scooted away from me. Blinking I looked at them, before slumping my shoulders and apologized, which got me a bunch of apologizes in return, which I didn't really understand, like at all.

* * *

We were currently in the interlude of the events, and at the moment everyone was going around doing a scavenger hunt for some reason. I wouldn't mind joining in, but Kirishima ran up to me right after the side event started and picked me up for some reason while showing me a card that read 'Cat' on it. I didn't really understand it but he just said to not worry about it, so I was just sitting in his collection booth for awhile getting a break instead of playing which I didn't mind.

I also took that time to look at the brackets of the tournament as well, first off I would be fighting Iida, then if I won, the winner from Hatsume's and someone named Tetsutetsu's fight. But I still had some time to wait as everyone was just now starting to calm down from the side events while the first round was getting started, it was Midoriya versus someone named Shinso.

I remember someone from class B talked to my green haired classmate before the battle started so, I'm a little curious as to how the fight would go to be honest.

_"ALRIGHT LETS NOT DELAY THESE FIGHTS ANY LONGER, WELCOME OUR FIRST FIGHTERS! FIRST UP IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1-A'S HERO COURSE! VERSUS HITOSHI SHINSO FROM THE GENERAL STUDIES, HE HASN'T STOOD OUT MUCH! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, IMMOBILIZE YOUR OPPONENT,THROW THEM OUT OF THE RING, OR MAKE THEM GIVE UP! OF COURSE NO PERMANENT INJURIES OR FATAL ATTACKS! WE THROW CRIMINALS IN JAIL NOT THE MORGUE!"_

It looked like they were talking to each other, I wonder what they're talking about, I should look not learning how to read lips actually, Sight isn't as good as Zoom, but it still is a lot better than twenty twenty vision. Thinking about it, I reached up and absently adjusted my glasses, Sight is a quirk that is on a time limit, I only get eight hours a day to use it so I have to spread it out, though I haven't checked in a while to see if that limit has moved any in a while, I should do that at some point.

* * *

From there not much happened, well there was a lot a cool fights, Midoriya won, apparently that Shinso guy had a brain washing quirk, and he said something to Midoriya about something and when Midoriya replied he got caught in it. Midoriya hasn't told me or anyone what was said to him so I assume it's personal to some degree. He won though by managing to get back control long enough to activate his quirk, breaking his fingers which caused enough pain to break the quirks hold on him.

After that Todoroki and Sero, the guy with the tape that comes out of his elbows fought, well I say fought, it was pretty one sided to be honest, Sero got Todoroki for like half a second before the ice man kind of over reacted and made a massive glacier in the middle of the arena, trapping Sero in a massive overkill move. After that was Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu.

It was an interesting fight to watch up until Yaoyorozu got caught up in defending and didn't pay attention to where the lines of the arena were located. It wasn't like she made a big mistake, it was a fair mistake, Tokoyami's quirk, Dark Shadow was taking up most of her attention, forcing her on the defensive. But she seemed pretty down about it so I asked Ashido if she could try and cheer her up, as she seemed to be better at such a thing than I would. I'm not sure who it was going though as I was currently waiting on being called out for my first fight.

_"HE'S THE KID WITH ENGINES IN HIS LEGS, TENYA IIDA FROM THE HERO COURSE VERSUS THE SO FAR UNDISPUTED CHAMP OF THE FESTIVAL OHARA ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE! LET'S BEGIN THE FOURTH MATCH!"_

Iida instantly shot forwards at me, activating all my Speed quirks, I moved back and dodged out of the way of a strong kick from my vice. Shooting forwards with a punch, he managed to get out of the way of the actual hit but was pushed back from the air pressure formed. Using that to my advantage, I moved up and swung a round house kick at his side, which he countered strangely enough by catching my leg before grinning.

"I've been meaning to show this off"

Suddenly it was like he's entire speed setting changed, instantly out classing me in speed as he held onto my leg and began to drag me towards the edge of the stadium, we were quickly approaching, as I watched as his engines located in his calf's were letting out flames, clearly he was over taxing his quirk to get such a sudden boost, meaning this is temporary, proven by him trying to finish this the second he started the move, probably meaning he can't turn it off.

Reaching down, I laid my palm on the ground and activated Grip, instantly stopping him in place, as I pulled up a couple Strength quirks as I twisted on my wrist that was on the ground and pulled Iida who was trying to overpower my Grip with brute force in my direction instead. Flinging my right leg, the one he was holding onto, into the air fast and hard enough to force him to let go, I got back up and watched until he was about to land before making my move.

We were still nearby by the edge of the stadium, something I chose to let myself get dragged to when I could have used Grip almost instantly after getting grabbed. Instead I shot out a punch which slammed a gust of wind into Iida's chest right as he fell in front of me but not yet touching the ground. Sending him flying backwards out of the arena. Lowering my fist, I began to make my way to the side of the arena as Mic gave commentary.

_"AND WITH THAT SUDDEN DOUBLE TWIST AT THE END OHARA IS MOVING ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"_

I didn't really care much for it, instead I just walked forwards and held out a hand for Iida to take, he looked up at me for a moment before nodding and took my hand letting me pull him up. Looking away, I noted that Midnight was saying something about humble winners as I turned with Iida and walked out of the middle of the stadium to let the next two take our place. After a couple seconds of wondering if I should I asked Iida.

"So what was that move you did, I could tell you were probably overclocking your quirk which would lead to probably some kind of timing out effect when it runs out but I'm curious as to how you managed it"

He looked over at me, before smiling as he began to talk about it. Good, I'm not good at making people feel better but I do know quirks and that most people like talking about them.

"I call it Recipro Burst, forcefully accelerating the RPM of my engines I can reach much more intensive speed for about ten seconds before it times out. Of course you're right about the downsides, my engines stall for a short period of time"

Nodding I made a note about it, as I wondered what that felt like, I don't think I've over clocked one of my quirks before, well beside during my fight with that Nomu thing, Grip was working overtime to keep me in place, but I was so out of it at the time I don't really remember feeling anything but joy during the whole thing.

"It's a really strong move, if it wasn't for the fact that I have two quirks that are great counters you probably would have one"

He thought about it for a second before chopping the air before saying.

"Thank you for your kind words, but I still have a long way to go before I'm satisfied with the progress of this move of mine. To be a hero I have to expect that some villain's will have suitable quirks to counter me like you did now, I have to learn to work around such and obstacle!"

I just nodded as we continued back to the stands.

* * *

The next battles went by pretty quick, well I say that but Hatsume fought against that guy from class B that had showed up at our class and insulted us, she turned the whole thing into a marketing thing before stepping out of the ring herself, which sounded like something she would do. Anyway back to the results, Ashido versus Kaminari ended quickly with Kaminari just shocking the entire field, including his opponent.

Kirishima versus Uraraka ended with Uraraka touching Kirishima and forcing him to surrender before he floated to high that his Hardening wouldn't protect him from the fall anymore. And then the last fight Asui versus Bakugou, which was a surprisingly close fight, but that was only because Asui was hard to pin down and even with his wide ranged attacks Bakugou couldn't hit her until he had decided to blow up half the arena, making it so that he won in the end.

With that it was now onto the next rounds, with Midoriya versus Todoroki being the first one up, before I would have my battle with Tokoyami. As they walked onto the field, I could see the tension in the two, and that's when the battle started. Instantly Todoroki tried to do the same thing he did with Sero to Midoriya but said green hair man countered by flicking his finger, breaking both his finger and all the ice in a massive blast of wind.

It's one of those things that you know about but don't really think about, Midoriya is incredibly strong, and by incredibly I mean to an insane extent, so strong that his body can't keep up with his quirk. Watching as he just smashed through the ice with easy, even if it was breaking his fingers, he was still doing this with just finger flicks, and incredible feat to achieve from just pure strength, I cheat by using Air Shot, and I'm not sure I could achieve something like this unless I maxed out all my quirks in one big shot.

As the battle continued, I noted something, Midoriya was waiting for something, it took a little while longer until I realized what it was when Todoroki's left side exploded in fire. I wondered why Midoriya ever asked me about Todoroki's quirk, I have first hand experience with it, and with how worried he had looked about the fight earlier. But this was something different, Midoriya was in this for a different goal, to make Todoroki use his left side.

From here I could see the smile on both there faces as they ran forwards in one last clash that one of the teachers tried to stop, but that barely slowed the explosion of pressure that rushed out from the two attacks connecting. I didn't really feel it but it seems that everyone did, as everyone had been thrown around a lot by the force of the attacks.

Looking down actually, I noted that my right palm was glowing showing that the force of the hit, even from this far away had enough force behind it to push on Shock Adsorb, sure I had been using Shock Adsorb and other quirks, like Stamina a lot throughout the day, but to push it to this point really said something, and it also let me know that I would have to be a bit more careful, I've been able to be a bit iffy about my own safety so far because Shock Adsorb would just take the hit for me.

With it beginning to time out on me, then I'll need to make sure to be a bit more careful. With that in mind I began to make my way down to the arena so that I could be called once the stadium was repaired, though I did note that Todoroki did win in the end, which was slightly surprising but I put that so the fact that he has a big patch of ice behind him to make sure he didn't go flying like Midoriya did when the explosion went off.

* * *

**Ok, with that the second event is done and the first round of the tournament is over with as well. As, I don't know if anyone was wondering about it or not, but yeah Ohara can use mutation quirks, it's just that it takes him longer to adjust, but he is very good at doing so, so that it's much of a limit. Anyway, See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

_"OFFENSE AND DEFENSE IN ONE, THE DARK SAMURAI AND HIS DARKER SHADOW, FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S TOKOYAMI! AGAINST THE STUDENT THAT KEEPS STAYING A STEP AHEAD OF THE COMPETITION, IT'S OHARA! LET'S GET STARTED!"_

Instantly Dark Shadow was summoned and rushed straight at me, pulling up my enhancer quirks I dashed forwards and ducked under a swipe from the shadowy mass, and continued onward at mt opponent. I was stopped when Dark Shadow grabbed my shoulders but I still managed to kick out a strong gust of wind, which pushed Tokoyami backwards a small bit.

Spinning on my heel, I ripped myself from the shadows grasp and as it tried to grab me again, I kicked it away, in the direction of the fires that were at the four corners of the arena. Watching as it weakened from the light, I nodded to myself as my theory was proven correct, the quirk's strength is some how based around the darkness around it, probably as a power source of some kind.

Spinning on my heel I activated Blink and appeared next to Tokoyami, he barely had time to raise his guard before I connected with a solid hit, sending him flying backwards, but not far enough to go out of bounds. Rushing forwards, I was about to reach him when Dark Shadow appeared in front of me and slammed it's fist into the side of my face. I didn't feel it but Shock Adsorb wasn't to happy about it as I grabbed the bird like shadow and held it in place as I set out a side kick which created enough pressure to skid Tokoyami out of the ring before he could get any closer.

_"AND WITH THAT ANOTHER QUICK DECISIVE VICTORY FOR OHARA! MAYBE IT'S HIS QUIRKS OR HIS SKILL AND COMBAT SENSE BUT HE IS DOMINATING!"_

Dominating? I don't really think so, I mean I'm doing pretty well but I think it's beginning to be clear that I'm slowing down pretty quickly, I have to finish these battles as fast as possible now, relying on Blink to give me a quick win. I would be close to exhausted if I didn't have Stamina and probably Regenerate working to keep me in top shape, but those can only go so far, especially energy wise, Stamina is beginning to get tapped out.

Still, I gave a nod to Tokoyami before walking out of the stadium back to the seats where my class was waiting. The next match was already on its way, which was Ashido and Tetsutetsu, watching it, it was kind of sad as Ashido couldn't use her Acid quirk here without accidentally maybe harming Tetsutetsu to an unreasonable extent because he could make his skin turn into iron.

And because his skin was made of such a thing like iron, she couldn't really fight with her natural strength or combat skill either. She just didn't have the correct quirk for this kind of setting. She still did pretty well, managing to almost forcing Tetsutetsu out of bounds a few times by making him slip on some not very acidic acid. But in the end Tetsutetsu managed to knock her out of the ring when she got to close to him.

Next up was Uraraka and Bakugou's battle, watching it was interesting, unlike the last one this was a lot more even, though listening to everyone around me was confusing. Looking around, I noted that the entire class was giving Bakugou dirty looks for some reason. Was it because they all liked Uraraka more? Or am I missing something.

"Why are you all getting mad at Bakugou?"

I noted now everyone was looking at me with anger, shirking back a little from the looking as I wondered what I did wrong, thankfully Midoriya answered me.

"It's just that Kacchan is being so harsh on her, I don't get why he doesn't just end it already"

Blinking, I looked around at everyone's agreement with his statement, looking back at the arena making sure I was seeing the same thing they were before confirming as such, I looked back at the rest of them and asked.

"But I thought that they're pretty even at the moment"

I got a lot of looks at that as I looked around confused trying to see if anyone else understood what I meant but no one did. After a few more moments I hesitatingly asked them all.

"I-I thought the floating rocks was a pretty good plan, it gives her something to equal the battle ground out for a few seconds which she could use to get close enough to touch him with her quirk and make him float away"

Everyone's head whipped upwards at the sky where dozens of rocks were currently floating. Did they not notice? How though? We're in the audience, it only takes looking up a little bit to see them. Maybe no one noticed because they don't have my Sight, I can't really blame them for not having one of my quirks. Still as the plan came into motion, I watched as her plan was destroyed in an explosion much stronger than he has used before.

Looking down at him, while ignoring everyone else's commentary on the fight, I noted that he was clutching his wrists, the recoil of such an attack must be massive. He clearly can't use such scaled up attacks to frequently or else he is at risk of tearing something in his arms. It's probably something akin to Iida's own move, Recipro burst, it must come with it's own draw back.

I did feel a little bad for Uraraka, but she gave it her all, so she can't say he held anything back to regret though I have a feeling that, that won't make fer feel any better. The arena floor was still being fixed so I have some time before I have to go and have my match with Todoroki, so with that I looked over towards Midoriya and Iida and told them.

"She probably needs someone to be there for her at the moment"

They both seemed to understand as they stood up and quickly exited the booth everyone was in. While that was happening I made my way down to the waiting room instead, thinking about Todoroki, who I was about to fight. It's going to be interesting, and I doubt Todoroki will allow me to get close enough to get anymore blood from him, which I can't really blame him for, I've used his blood more than anyone else's mostly just because of how insanely versatile it is.

Not to mention It's kind of easy to get it from him, he has very good reflexes but staying on his left side is easy enough to do to limit it range of attacks, of course, he might start using his fire now that he's used it in his fight against Midoriya but I guess I'll just have to see. Plus it wouldn't reflex well on me if I showed of any of my temporary quirks more than any of my body part quirks. As I was thinking about it we were called to walk out onto the arena.

_"HERE WE ARE IN THE SEMI FINALS, ON THE LEFT IS OHARA KAZUO! A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT FOR HIS SHEER ADAPTABILITY. AND OF THE RIGHT WE HAVE TODOROKI SHOTO, SOMEONE WHO HAS DEMONSTRATED INCREDIBLE POWER AND CONTROL WITH HIS QUIRK. LET'S GET RIGHT NOT THIS!"_

And just like it was on, with an over whelming amount of ice charging at me. Coming from every direction no available spots to Blink into, then I'll just have to go over. With that I dashed forwards before jumping and began to climb the glacier that was forming as fast as possible, pulling hard on my speed quirks, feeling as they fall didn't like getting pushed on this much, but it was the only thing to keep me from going out of bounds.

Finally getting to the top, I looked down at the drop for a moment before starting to run down the slightly sharp angle of the ice, gaining speed, until I was just at the end of the ice before jumping forwards with a lot of momentum to power the punch I just through in Todoroki's direction. Watching as he skidded to a stop, using his ice to hold him from flying back I grinned at him before charging forwards.

Swinging a fast kick, he barely ducked under it, and as I was about to follow up with a punch, he froze the ground, sticking my feet in place. Ripping out of the ice as Todoroki backpedaled to get some distance and launched a wave of ice at me. I jumped to the left and avoided the attack while continued to rush forwards, ducking in and out of a bunch of increasingly lower powered ice attacks, he was trying to beat me with that massive ice wave, which means he put to much energy in one shot.

That's When Midoriya shouted something that I was to far away to here, but in that instant I had to jumped to the side, breaking my rush as a massive torrent of fire rushed at me. But just like that it was gone, just enough to thaw Todoroki off some but no follow up to keep me away, moving forwards, I swung a punch at him, forcing him back into focusing on the battle and to get that distant look out of his eyes.

Grabbing onto his shirt, I spun and flung him towards the edge of the ring, he just barely snapped out of his head long enough to create a ramp of ice to slide his way back into the ring away from the line. Looking at my opponent from a couple meters in between us, I gave him a questioning look, my way of asking him if he was ok, because if I beat a guy having a melt down in front of me I wouldn't feel good about myself.

His eyes widened before glaring at me as another wave of ice was sent at me. Jumping over it, I punched the air, while pulling up Air Shot, sending him skidding back, and now that I knew he was back in the right head space, I Blinked in front of him with a punch already heading to throw Todoroki out of bounds, but he managed to get his right hand up fast enough to touch my arm, freezing it and managing to get a portion of my chest before my strike connected, with the force greatly reduced by the ice.

Shivering a little bit as I jumped back from a few more, stronger than before, ice waves. I noted that my Temperature Resistance quirk was timing out on me at a really inopportune time. Most of my chest was covered in ice, which made breathing a little constrictive, but Regenerate made sure that there wasn't any real downsides from it, though the cold was beginning to effect me.

Especially because the battle is dragged on a lot longer than I would like for it to go. At some point a I was jumping out from blasts of fire and ice, Todoroki not being able to hold himself back from his other side if he wanted to keep me away. The good thing is that I was able to take some of that heat from his fire to defrost, to bad it took a little to long for no damage to be done. My Stamina quirk was practically not working anymore, having to rely on the much weaker Endurance quirks I have in my right palm.

Finally after a long period of time, I finally saw my opening, Todoroki still hasn't figured out he can use both his sides at the same time, which means that there is some small breaks in his attacks so he could either cool himself down or heat himself up, the second the one that was happening more often as he still heavily relied on his ice, which I couldn't blame him for, it was instinct now to only use one of his sides.

But that's besides the point, as while it did take a while to count it, I now saw when he was most likely to stop for a small gap to regulate his temperature. It took two Blink uses to find that opening though, so I wasn't willing to drag the fight on anymore as the second he stopped for that half a second gap I vanished and reappeared in front of him, and as he pulled up his right arm up to try and freeze me, I moved to his left, the side he had overused and punched as hard as I could.

_"AND WITH THAT OHARA FINALLY LANDS THE FINAL HIT TO WIN! HOLY HELL, HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO FIX THIS ARENA? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"_

I was still panting as I tilted my head at those words as I turned and looked over behind me, and for the first time noticed that about half the arena was covered with ice at some points reaching heights of probably over a hundred meters tall at the very back from that massive attack from the start. Finally getting my breath under control, I looked back at Todoroki who was laying on the ground looking like he was thinking about something.

Walking forwards, off the wreaked arena to let Cementoss, a teacher with a stone controlling quirk who was designated to making and fixing the arenas. I made my way to Todoroki just in time to hear him mutter under his breath.

"He was right"

Blinking, I just decided that it probably doesn't have anything to do with me, so I reached down and held out a hand for him to take, like I've done for everyone I've battled against so far, though Tokoyami was already up when I tried to do it so I just gave him a nod. He looked up at me for a second before sighing and reached up accepting my hand, pulling him up I gave him a nod as we both slowly made our way out of the stadium, both exhausted from our fight.

* * *

"Holy hell, you really went at it, it was incredibly manly to watch! Both of you gave it everything you had!"

Kirishima was the first to greet me as I made my way back to the booth, nodding to him, I walked past him and dropped into my seat, and sighed as most of my body was slightly aching from quirk overuse. I stressed my Speed quirks out a lot, so in turn my legs were hurting, Regenerate was helping me out by healing the damage, but that didn't change the fact that I was tired and my Speed quirks were out on break at the moment, along with some of my Strengths and all my Durabilities.

Reaching out to the side of my seat I took out my half filled blood bag and took a drink from it. Noting that the tiredness in my system quickly faded, I let out a sigh of relief from the flavor and taste of the blood as I made a note to tell Recovery Girl that blood can also act as a secondary source of energy when I'm low on it myself. I probably haven't been able to get tired enough for such a thing to come into effect so far, as I've had Stamina up until this point to help me out.

Now that said quirk was on the recharge, something I've noted takes about two hours until it can be pulled on again to have about the same bonus energy reserves it starts out with. Hopefully my quirks can cool down into usable levels while Bakugou and Tetsutetsu fight. Judging from quirk comparatives, Tetsutetsu can handle Bakugou's explosions for a good long period of time.

Would that mean he would win against the explosion man? I'm not sure, I haven't had much time to properly observe that quirk in action. Judging from what I've seen so far though, I would say it's a little weaker than maybe Hardening, and I know that quirk quite well. I would say it would drag out for a while, until Tetsutetsu's quirk reaches it's limit and Bakugou sends him out of the ring.

So with that, I brought up my drink again and swished around the blood in my mouth for a moment enjoying the crimson, red colored liquid, before letting it slide down my throat. Letting a smile play across my face, I laid my had back against the back of my seat and closed my eyes for a moment, just cooling down and enjoying the nice feeling of blood run around in my body.

"How are you feeling about your chances of winning this thing"

Blinking my eyes open, I looked over at Kirishima, who had said the first thing out of everyone else who had been talking about my last fight. Rolling my head back to look up at the sky for a moment I thought about it for a moment before saying.

"About maybe sixty percent certain I can win this. It really depends on if my quirks can hold up on me, I've been stressing all of them a lot recently, especially in that last fight. Shock Adsorb will come in handy but it's close to timing out from how much I've used it so far today. So it depends on how long the next match drags on for"

That got Midoriya who was sitting nearby to lean forwards a bit with a look of focus on his face as he began to talk a lot with a number of questions sprinkled in.

"Oh? Everyone else seemed to no have had all that much trouble with quirk exhaustion, besides Todoroki but I think that just because oh how long the fight dragged on and his lack of use in his left. Is it you original quirk timing out? Or is it something else? I won't think that with how many quirks you have that you would be able to tire them all out since everyone else is doing fine with just one"

At so point he stopped his muttering and just looked at me with a face that was demanding answers, I almost wanted to back up a little to get some space, as he just leaned forwards a bit more with a notebook, that was slightly burnt, in his hands probably ready to write down what I was about to tell him.

"Uh, well, all my quirks act on top of each other which adds up to a lot of total power I can use, but each of my enhancer quirks individually aren't all that strong on their own, so they time out a bit more easily than our classmates who has spent years to power up and strength their quirks, I don't have near as much time to do so, so I have to control my output of power so I'm not wasting anything that I might need later"

He looked at me before going back to writing in his notebook muttering quietly something about my quirk control before it trailed off until it wasn't understandable. Blinking, I turned away from him and watched as the next fight was announcer while taking another sip from my blood drink.

* * *

_"IT'S TIME FOR OUR FINAL MATCH OF THE YEAR YEAR UA SPORT'S FESTIVAL EVERYONE! OUR TWO CONTENDERS ARE BOTH FORM THE HERO COURSE, KATSUKI BAKUGOU VERUS KAZUO OHARA! BEGIN!"_

Instantly in a blast of an explosion powering his movements, Bakugou was right in front of me. Punching out to counter his attack, he released another explosion downwards, propelling him over head as my Air Shot hit nothing but air. I felt a massive rush of wind as my view was covered by smoke, I barely noted that Bakugou had grabbed my hair before activating Grip in countenance.

Not budging from my spot, I spun and slammed a fist into the exploding man, sending him back for only a second before he was at my throat. I reached forwards, grabbing onto his arm as an explosion was slammed into my face, I noted Shock Adsorb has actively beginning to fade out of my system, which mean this attacks are going to start actually affecting me soon.

Using my grip on his arm, I spun and slammed his back onto the ground, before trying to pin him down, only for me to notice his hand was glowing before a massive explosion rang out. It didn't effect me still, but it was enough of a distraction for Bakugou to pry his arm out of my grip and get out took the side. Dashing forwards out o f the smoke, we both charged at each other.

Pulling into a spin kick, I only just grazed him with the Air Shot that was used in conjuncture with my kick as he ducked under my attack with barely enough time left to not get the full impact. Before I could turn and get another hit off, he used his position under me to hold out both hands and unleash another massive scale explosion point blank, this time I felt it as I was sent flying before I could pull on Grip.

Landing on my back, I couched as my air was knocked out of me from the rough landing. Looking up, Bakugou was already coming at me, looking off to the side I waited until his hand was out stretched to blast off another attack before using Blink, appearing right next to him. Grabbing his out reached hand, I used my free hand to ball it into a fist and slammed it into his stomach, watching as he shot back in a strong gust of wind.

He used his quirk make it so he didn't land on his back, but I didn't care much for that as I went on the attack. Rushing forwards, pulling on as hard as I could on my speed quirks, all of which were barely holding up to my demands, as I punched out at Bakugou who through out an open palmed explosion which was just as big as his large scaled ones, so with that we both went flying backwards from each other's attack.

Landing on the ground, I jumped back up and looked as Bakugou had also recovered and was in the air, spinning quickly in a circle using explosions to power his momentum, it took a second before I realized what that kind of spin and added momentum to direct a large scale explosion could do. Looking down at my right hand, I clenched it into a fist as I focused before my palm glowed brightly, as I maxed out all my Strength quirks while still trying to pull on more than they had.

I waited until Bakugou was right in front of me, with a condensed explosion in his hand ready to go off before using Blink, getting to opposite side of the stadium before activating Grip as the concussive blast of the attack slammed into me. As the explosions worn down just enough to see Bakugou's form fly backwards from the recoil of the explosion, I activated blink again as I appeared directly in front of him with a punch already in motion.

He's reaction time was inedible as he still managed to create a decent sized explosion before getting slammed in the chest with my full powered strike, sending him shooting forwards down to the ground, smashing down with a could of dust surrounding him. I was shocked as with Sight, I could see he was beginning to get back up on his feet, Using Blink for the last time I could, I appeared in front of him and slammed another kick into his chest, flinging him out of the ring.

Panting from my position in the arena, I slowly started to turn off my quirks and almost fell over, I had pulled hard on the excess energy my quirks gave me and now without that extra power in my system I was crashing down in exhaustion. I still managed to stand straight though as I looked inward mentally at my quirk count. I wouldn't be using any Strengths or Speeds for a while, and my Durabilities were almost gone completely, showing just how much I forced on them to let me take those explosions.

Cat eye, Sight, Grip, Regenerate, and BodApart are the only quirks that are responding to me at the moment actually, and I know that, that itself is a barely certain thing. I pulled on all the energy all my quirks gave me. After a moment, I noted that I had zoned out and hadn't heard what Mic had said, it was probably only something about how I did, which I know about already so it's probably fine. With that I began to walk out from the arena as I noted that everything was a little blurry, it took a moment for me to realize Sight had cut out without me noticing.

* * *

Standing on the top platform, I was a little surprised to note that everyone in the crowd as cheering for me again, because like last time it happened in the first round, I won again and everyone was excited for me, happy for me even. I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face, not the one that I had when I was using my original quirk, or the one I had when I was having fun using a bunch of my quirks at the same time. No this one was something different that I couldn't put a name on.

Looking down to the left and right of me, was Bakugou and Todoroki, one who looked pissed beyond belief and the other who looked deep in thought and not really paying attention to the events around him. Of course Tetsutetsu was also on the same platform as Todoroki but I was more concerned about ice man than Tetsutetsu who looked like he was just at a normal level of being upset.

"Of course their is only one person worthy of disturbing these awards!"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I looked over towards Midnight who had started talking again, and that's when I heard a booming laugh as All Might dropped down in front of me and the others to my left and right. He walked up to the third placers then to Bakugou who looked like he was only very begrudgingly accepted it without exploding it like it was an insult to his honor, and then All might walked up to me, though I noted something in his eyes, he looked hesitate before finally saying.

**"Here, you gained first place by taking parts from those around you, and used those quirks and made them your own, you are already well on your way to being a hero, no matter what those previous words might sound like to others, or what your quirk might say about you as a person, you have the mindset of a hero, you work to the betterment of all not for yourself"**

As he said those words, I noted a smallest hint of hesitation in his words, like he was thinking about something else, similar but different. And I could tell that it probably wasn't a good thing, but i just nodded and continued with my small smile as the words still felt amazing to here, that the number one hero knew that despite my quirk, or the things I might have done, I'm doing my best to be a hero, he acknowledges that.

I looked down at the medal that now hung on my shoulders and was shown off from my chest, and took a deep breath as I felt that feeling from before magnify just the smallest bit as I looked around at the crowd all cheering out to everyone here. It's strange to know that I'm that much closer to getting to and achieving my dream.

* * *

"Kazuo! You did it"

The air in my lungs was knocked out of my as Mom tackled me with a hug the second I had stepped into our apartment. I held off from activating Grip, the words from Recovery Girl bouncing around my head that I should use any quirk for a couple days to let my body calm down after all the excitement of the sports festival. So I just took a step back to balance myself, and nodded to her before saying.

"Yeah, I did"

She pulled back and looked at me with a massive grin on her face as she pulled on my medal that was still around my neck, getting tugged forward along with the medal, I let her look at it while me and Dad shared a look that she couldn't see while she was busy looking at it. After a few moments I gently pushed her away and pulled the medal off and handed it to her to frame or whatever she wanted to do with it, I didn't really mind what she chose to do with it, the medal wasn't as important to me as the memories of the event itself.

"I had no idea you were so strong! You won the whole thing without even a scratch on you!"

Even Dad was excited from the sound in his voice as I turned and watched as they both looked at me showing that they both were amazed by that fact, I just shook my head and said.

"I'm actually really tired close to exhausted, the only reason I'm untouched is because of Regenerate really. I can barely even feel most of my quirks at the moment, they have to spend time recovering as well. It was actually really close in the end, if Bakugou didn't get thrown out of the ring when he did then I wouldn't be able to do anything"

That's the thing it was a lot more closer than everyone gave Bakugou credit for, but I'm practically dead on my feet at the moment, I really need to look into training all my quirks so this problem doesn't come up anymore. Still, that didn't stop Mom from deciding that I was just lying.

"Oh hush! Stop being humble and accept that you crushed everyone else!"

I could tell that this was just going to be a losing battle to convince them both otherwise, so I just didn't say anything as I got dragged out from the entrance way and was lead to the Kitchener were a bunch of food was laid out in front of me. Blinking I looked at my parents, and just smiled as I walked over to start picking out some o f the food laid out on the counter.

* * *

**Shorter chapter but I want to get this done at a reasonable time, I say that but I'm writing this endcard at two in the morning so that's kind of a ****moot point. Anyway, Ohara won, mostly because of his stingy use of Blink coming in real handy at the end, but it was only a bare thing because he has pushed all of his quirks to there limits through the day. Anyway, See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

After the festival everyone had two days off to relax and recover, something I was grateful for as my quirks were only now starting to act normal again, it was really weird not being able to feel them floating around in my mind, always within reach but never accessible. It was kind of scary to be honest, I just dealt with it. My family was still in good moods about my results and I didn't want to bring the mood down.

So when the two days were up and I could feel my quirks again, I was in a pretty good mood to be honest, though I was a little shocked as when on my way to UA I got swarmed by people congratulating me about my ranking in the festival. It was strange being recognized but also nice, like each and everyone of them were telling me that I was doing good, that being a hero wasn't something locked away by my quirk.

Of course no one actually knew what my quirk was, just that I can borrow from those around me, and have a pile of permanent quirks of my own, but it was still nice. Getting into the school, I noted that everyone was also talking about getting recognized as well. Everyone was so happy about it all, it was really nice. Though my mood was a little down when Iida walked into the classroom.

I heard on the news that his brother had recently had a run in with a villain called the Hero Killer, needless to say it didn't turn out well, his brother was still alive thankfully, but paralyzed from the waist down, he would never be able to go back into the hero field of work again. Looking at Iida, I could see the mask in place, trying to convince everyone including himself that he was fine, I knew that mask to well.

But before I could stand up and make my way over towards him to try and hope I could say something to help, Aizawa walked into the room. Looking over at my teacher I noted that his bandages were gone now. Leaving a small deep scar under his right eye. That also put a damper on my mood, he got that because I was to slow in remembering that others might be in trouble. Shaking my head, I listened as Aizawa started to talk.

"We have a big class today on hero informatics... You all need names,time to pick your hero identities"

Everyone suddenly exploded in cheers, either because everyone was excited or because they thought we would be doing something more difficult I wasn't sure. But what I do know is that I was interested to know what everyone was doing to pick as there choices. I already had something in mind but I'm not sure how good it was, I guess I was about to see though, as Aizawa continued.

"This is related to the hero hero draft picks I mention I couple days ago. Normally first years don't have to worry about the drafts yet, well at least until there second or third year usually, but this year is different. By extending offers to you all, the agencies are essentially investing in your potential and future. Of course any offer can be resented at any time if their interest in you dies down"

Which means that we will have to continue out preform ourselves to show that we aren't just a one show event. That probably counts double for me and the rest that were placed higher up in the sport festival because of all the eyes on us.

"Now these are the totals for those that got offers"

And with that the board behind him light up as our names with numbers besides them showed up. I was in third with about seven hundred offers, which was nice, though considering the fact that above my name was both Todoroki and Bakugou's each that got over three thousand each, I was slightly confused for a second before I realized why. Though my classmates didn't come to the same conclusion.

"Wait! What! But Ohara beat both of those two! Why didn't he get more!"

"Yeah, he showed off a lot more skill and stuff, shouldn't he get more offers?"

"I mean maybe the pros just thought that Todoroki and Bakugou were better? But that doesn't make much sense"

I sighed as I looked down and asked the teacher a question that I knew was going to lead to an answer that I probably wasn't going to like.

"Did the hero agencies have to look at our quirk registration forms before they could sen in a request?"

Everyone around me froze while they wondered why that would matter while Aizawa just nodded before saying.

"Yes, the agencies had to see your basic quirk profiles to know if such a quirk would suit them"

That told me all I needed to know, and I noted that some of the others around me also figured out what that meant from our words, though not everyone understood immediately.

"Wait so what does that have to do with anything"

I just sighed and looked down while Midoriya thankfully spoke up, because I really wasn't feeling like it now.

"It means that no one wanted Ohara because of his quirk, even with how good he did. Not a lot of people wanted to take a risk on such a.. villainous quirk being associated with their agency"

Everyone was looking at me now, but I ignored them, I really didn't want any pity, I already knew that when the word about my quirk spread around then it would negatively effect me, but still. Shaking my head, I forced myself out of that mindset and decided that I shouldn't let it get to me. I mean I still got a lot of requests, much more than most of the class, I shouldn't pout because of something I knew already.

"Hey Midoriya, you didn't get any"

Thankfully that was a nice distraction as everyone began to talk about their results instead of getting stuck on mine. Which made me feel a little bad, because like Mineta said, I still got so many while Midoriya didn't get any at all. I overheard from Mineta who kept talking that it was probably because of how he broke his hands so badly in his fight that it scared people.

I'll be honest, that kind of surprised me a little, but I was mostly looking at his hands during that fight because I liked the look of the broken and bleeding fingers, though I probably shouldn't say that out loud. So it would make sense that no everyone else would have the same viewpoint as me on the matter.

"Despite these results, you all will be interning with pros. Even those that didn't get any offers. You all already have gotten to experience real combat with villains during the attack on the USJ, but this will be something else, this will be first hand experience on how Pros work. On the field experience, first hand. Which is why you need hero names. But you should probably take them seriously even if they more than likely won't be permanent, if you don't y-"

He was then interrupted as the door to our homeroom slammed open as Midnight walked in and continued on from his words, though I don't think he would have phrased it the same way if he was allowed to continued.

"- You'll have hell to pay later! What you pick today could be your code name for the rest of your life, so you better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent"

"Yeah, she has a point, Midnight will have final say in the matter when it comes to your names. This isn't exactly my specialty. Your name is important, it reinforces your image, and tells the world what kind of hero you want to be, and what you want to represent. Take All Might for example"

From there our teacher pulled out his sleeping bag and then went off to a corner and passed out, well I think that's what he was doing, I can't actually tell if he's actually asleep or not. After a moment Midnight pulled out some boards and everyone passed them around until everyone had one to write our names down on them. Pulling out my marker, I looked at the board for a second before writing down the name I hope to use.

A couple people went up, ranging from good to..not the best. After a couple more went open and told everyone there names, I walked up to the front, and looked down at the board in my hand for a moment before looking up and held out my board as I said to everyone.

"The Blood Drinking Hero: Augment"

Everyone looked at me for a second before Midnight snatched my board out from my hands with a curious look on her face before proclaiming loudly.

"A bad boy vibe! I like it! But blood drinking is a bit long even if it is accurate, hmm, what about, the blood eater hero?"

I mean, I don't really eat blood, though I guess I could eat flesh and get a quirk from that as long as there is blood on it, but I feel like that would be a lot more scaring to people who would want to look up to me if I managed to get that far. I guess I don't mind the change, really Augment was what I really wanted to stick and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it, so I nodded and said.

"Alright, that works"

Making my way back to my, I got a few congrats from my fellow classmates on getting a name that was accepted so easily as another student, Jiro, walked up to give her name to the class. Some names weren't all that creative, as Todoroki decided that his hero name would be Shoto, which was just his first name, and Iida who also did the same with his first name Tenya, but I could tell something else was there, but I couldn't tell what.

After everyone had chosen their names, Aizawa told us all to look into agencies that would suit the type of hero we were aiming to be not just to choose the most popular one on the list. Which I don't think anyone would have done, but I wasn't sure. Though I was a little more grateful about the fact that I didn't get all that many choices now as I realized how long it would take me to look through the couple hundred I did have.

Looking over most of them, I noted some of the more interesting ones, like one that I got from a group specifically not from there agency, called the Wild Wild Pussycats, but I did the strange feeling that it's mostly because of my eyes. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that they specialize in rescue in wilderness environments which is kind of more specialized than I'm looking for at the moment.

There was also one from Best Jeanist, and another from Kamui Woods, but both aren't really all that interested in me I feel like. The first is because I know that Jeanist only really focuses on the appearance of a hero, which is important for me but not yet, right now I need something to get some know how of the hero world. And the second is because Kamui is actually a little new to the hero work, which means his contacts might not all be that good.

I knew I was being very picky but I don't want to waste my time on someone that won't teach me anything that I don't already have some idea about. So after a decent period of looking on my list and on my phone researching about some of the more obscure agencies that requested me, I finally found one that I think I would gain a lot from.

Fat Gum is a hero with a lot of experience on the job and has had a lot of connections with other heroes and the police which would help me out a lot if I can establish myself to either one of those two groups. Of course I put down a few others but most of them were much older and more out of the hero game than Fat Gum was, more than likely they just wanted to pass something on to say they had a hand in the progress of the next generation of heroes, but if all else fails then I'll still take it.

* * *

It had been a few days and everyone was about to set off to there designated agencies, with me getting Fat Gum like I wanted. During that time I tried to approach Iida but he just seemed to shake me off every time I tried to figure out a way to ask him what was wrong. I tried, making sure he knew that I was ok with being talked to if he wanted, I think that's what I was suppose to say, but I still didn't feel like I was doing enough, and now that I was on a train, heading towards my internship, I couldn't say anything else.

Only to hope that I did enough, but I doubt it, shaking my head, I looked down at my case which had my costume in it, with my seat number on the side. I also had my backpack on as well, thankfully, Recovery Girl took mercy on me and allow me to get a couple blood bags for the next couple days. I withheld taking one out as I didn't think the people on the train with me would appreciate it.

Still, I ignored the looks I was getting, probably remembering me from the sports festival, at least I hope so or else some of the things I was hearing would be pretty worrying. Still I didn't mind, it wouldn't be good if I can't get use to being in the public eye, as it will only get worse as I get older, and for when I finally become a hero myself this will be the norm more than likely.

* * *

"Heya! I'm glad you got here ok, recently crime in this area has gotten kind of bad, so your a welcome addition!"

Nodding to my mentor, I set my case with my costume on the table as he continued talking.

"I know you're probably a bit tired from traveling on the train, but I was thinking about going on a patrol soon, maybe get some grub on the way. So suit up Ohara, or Augment I've heard you've decided on as your hero name. I like it, reminds me of another student that came here for an internship a while back, I'm thinking about re-inviting them for a work study, but you don't have to worry about it, get ready there's a changing room down the hall"

Blinking, I nodded before placing my bag down on the table before grabbing my case and made my way into the changing room that Fat Gum indicated towards. Pulling out my suit, I noted that the small changes I asked for was in place, at least from what the note said, the boots and gloves wouldn't get in the way of Grip now which is good. So with that I began to put on my costume.

Clipping the empty blood bag to hang off my belt, I looked at it for a second before placing my normal clothes into the costume case so I just didn't leave them laying around, I walked out of the changing room. Nodding to Fat Gum, I walked forwards and placed mt case down on the ground while opening up my bag and pulled out one of my full blood bags and also clipped it to my belt.

"I'm guess that's for your quirk, it's quite an interesting one, not one most would suspect from a hero but I guess that just means your more of a hero than most. Anyway, come on, it's still about midday and nothing really happens around this time, it's mostly around dusk when these stupid criminals think they have a chance at not getting caught"

Nodding, I just followed after the large round man, as I wondered if this was a bit sudden, I still haven't even introduced myself yet. Shaking my head I just followed after hoping that I would be able to catch up on whatever was happening now.

* * *

"Damn these dirt bags don't learn do they?"

Smashing a mans head against one of the walls in the alley I found myself in, I nodded mostly to myself as I reached down and picked up the things that the robber had stolen. Handing it over to Fat Gum he nodded as he made his way back to the jewelry store that it had been taken from. He was right that crime in the area had increased, but that's all we were doing, just going around on patrol and that was it.

Of course I've picked a few things up, like the general understanding oh how these agency's work, at least to a better understanding, and I've also been able to met a few of the people that Fat Gum has worked with over the years, but that was mostly off the side of the street encounters not something that my mentor had something to do with. Which I knew was fair, and I'm still learning a bunch about other things, just not exactly what I was looking for.

"You ok there Aug?"

I turned and just nodded to him, because I was still grateful to work under him just not as satisfied as I thought I would be. Though I still don't exactly know why he has taken to shortening my hero name down to Aug, but I don't mind.

"I'm fine"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding, and with that we continued on. Hopefully I won't have to fight anymore criminals today. Looking over at the small bit of blood on the wall from where I probably broke the robbers nose, I, after a moment, turned and walked away.

* * *

Ducking under a punch, I slammed my fist into Fat Gum as hard as I could, only for it to not do anything at all. His quirk has a bonus that is like Shock Adsorb, which means that he is a great person to spar against as we both don't have to worry about hurting each other. It had been about three days since I got here, and after the first two days, now we were training.

I can't tell if he figured it out on his own or if he saw something in my file, but Fat Gum figured out what my weakness is, long drawn out fights. So that's what we are doing now, just pure fighting, and I was quickly being overwhelmed, I'm not allowed to use Blink or Grip, he said something about how I use those two quirks as a crutch when I should focus on counter attacking.

Which really just meant I was getting punched a lot, I didn't feel any of it, but it wasn't comfortable to be thrown around like a rag doll. Though I can really see the benefits, I started off only using my first Strength quirks, not in one in my right palm as that one was already a lot stronger than the rest, and I didn't like falling back on just one when I had others to use as well.

And while the increase wasn't exponential, I could tell that my quirks were being strengthened from how hard I was pushing on them, while also allowing them to rest for a while to let them relax so they weren't overtaxed, which I did during the sports festival. The same can be said for my Speed quirks, both of which were my two main combinations of quirks, which means that my max quirk enhancer power ups has increased by a good amount which is nice.

Shock Adsorb was also getting a work out as well, as Fat Gum is strong, a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. And by that, I mean that I was able to keep up with him only because I was much faster than he was. And even then, it didn't help me win any of my fights because of the fact that it is very difficult to fight an opponent that doesn't react to your attacks.

I was the same as well, but at least I would go flying when he threw me against a wall because I wasn't allowed to use Grip to stay in place which I feel like is counter productive when trying to learn to counter attack, but I know that it's for me to learn to dodge and read attacks to put in place counter measures instead of just adsorbing the blows and moving on in a fight from there.

Apparently I have very good control and was very very good at quirk analysis, though I'm not all that sure about it, I just figured that his quirk was a little clear after a while of fighting. He got stronger after some of my stronger attack, so I thought that maybe he would be able to adsorb the force behind my attacks as well as fat like his quirk name would suggest. Though when I asked after a while to confirm he told me that most had no idea about that fact, at least in his more public showings.

I'm not sure how that translates to how mental adept he says I am at quirks, it's probably just a side benefit from Quirk Augmentation, as I'm already use to adjusting to many quirks at once many I've just gotten good at recognizing the signs of other quirks. Anyway, it was close to night and after about two hours of rest, the max time I needed for Regenerate to cap off my healing rate, we were about to go out on patrol again when.

"Holy smokes! Hosu is being attack! Aug! I want you to stay here, I just got reports that some of those creatures that was reported to have attacked your class is attacking the city"

I felt my eyes widen as I thought about that for just a second before telling my mentor in more of a certain voice that I thought I would be.

"No, I've already fought against one of those things, and that was when I had over fifty quirks in my system and they still put up a fight, everyone will need as much help as they can get"

I knew how strong even one Nomu was, imaging a whole group of them attacking a city, full of people that can't defend themselves, if I did nothing while I knew something that bad was happening then, well, I would have no right going into the profession I'm aiming for. He turned to look at me surprised before grinning and said.

"There'e that spirit that I saw at the Sports Festival, though this might not be the best time for it to make an appearance... Damn it, fine come on, the attack just started but we are a while away, I want to make sure that we can at least do something!"

Nodding, I smiled as we turned and ran out the front of his agency doors.

* * *

Grunting I slammed my foot into a Nomu's head, and watched as it slammed back into a wall, ignoring the Pros near me yelling at me to retreat, I just sprinted forwards and continued on my attack. Ducking in and out of the slow punches, I slammed my foot into it's side. And watched as the bones broke under my foot, only for it's body to repair itself again.

Damn, another regenerate quirk, I think it might even be faster than the original one I got my own from. But it also clearly doesn't have any thing to deal with the damage it can just heal from it. But that also means that there has to be a hard limit! Of course that's when I got hit, slingshoting me backwards, coughing out spit, I noted that in one hit my Shock Adsorb was already gone from my system, damn, Super Strength to.

Getting back up, I looked up at the Pros quickly moved back in my place and started to use the opening that I made to try and hold it back when a flaming man ran up and grabbed onto the Nomu and forced it back just long enough to grab it's head. Suddenly the heat in the air skyrocketed as a jet of pure blue fire engulfed the beasts head, looking at the obviously dead creature, I blinked before walking forwards while noting that the hero in question was Endeavor flame roasted the remains.

Frowning at what could have been a really nice new set of quirks reduced into ash, I was snapped out of my thoughts as someone screamed out in panic as another Nomu swooped down and tried to grab at someone next to me. Grabbed the man out of the way, my arm was grabbed instead by it's talon looking feet. Holding onto the ground with grip, I winced as I felt the piecing claws dig into my arm.

Grabbing it by the wing, I flipped it and slammed the beast on the ground, trying to pin it, but before I could the Nomu seemed to get a second wind and slammed a wing into my head, with Shock Adsorb, I winced just enough to lose focus and before I knew it I was up in the air being dragged off. Sighing to myself, I looked up at the beast for a moment before reaching down to my belt and pulled out my knife and stabbed into the leg holding me, and grinned as blood poured out.

Wincing a little from the pain, I pushed myself up enough to kick against the wound as I felt the quirks adjust in my body while also activating the mutations needed. No wait, no mutations actually, an interesting emitter type quirk though, as I grinned as I activated it as my own set of wings shot out of my back,flapping against the hold, and using my stronger strength I pried myself away and began to try and figure out how to fly.

It wasn't to hard, it wasn't actually flying, the quirk let me manifest wings to use to glide, I also just happened to receive a quirk called updraft which allows me to make a only very slightly strong gust of wind going directly up from underneath me, which allow me to gain decent control in the air. It was still a little difficult but I'm a beginner so it's excusable.

Still, the main thing I ended up doing was slamming to the Nomu in question and spun down quickly in a corkscrew while holding onto the beast. Right as we pasted over an alley I shot the thing downwards and watched as it crashed on the ground. Releasing Updraft for a moment, I dropped down with my wings still out and looked at the Nomu, which was slowly getting back up.

Walking forwards I slammed my foot down as hard as I could directly on the back of the had of the beast and watched as it struggled for a moment, so I did it again, and then again, and maybe a third time to be sure. I don't think I like being kidnapped now that I'm thinking about it, shaking my head, I made sure the Nomu was in fact not concuss before pulling out my knife, after all, I wasn't going to let another set go, and it's clear from what the number two hero did, that no one mind killing, muchless very slight dismemberment of these things.

Looking at my new middle finger on my left hand, I noted that I missed some of the quirks, though all of them were emitter typed though none were long ranged because I guess I don't get to have those. I already explained Wing Glide, which I'll probably shorten to Wings, Updraft, which I like that name of just as it is. But there was also Talons, which allows me to sharpen my fingernails and toenails, which was interesting as that meant that the Nomu's body was modified to make that quirk better, as it didn't make my feet like it's.

And the last one, a very strong heat resistance quirk, which I think is there to counter act the hot air that Updraft makes, maybe it has an ill effect on the wings over long term exposure but to have such a strong Temperature Resistance quirk to counter act it seemed like over kill. But I certainly wasn't complaining. Taking a breath, I looked at the Nomu for another second, before turning and walking my way out of the alleyway.

As I was about to spread out my wings and activate Updraft to fly my way back to where most of the combat was I listened to what sounded like a rush of flames. Turning to look across from a few streets over. Rushing forwards, I watched as a wave of ice rose up and trapped a man in place, though it looked it like was unnecessary as they looked to be pretty unconscious. Blinking at the sight, I looked on as Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki all looked up at the unconscious person with tension in their shoulders.

"Um, I feel like I missed something"

Any three of there heads snapped in my direction as I almost took a step back from the surprise on their faces. Did I scare them? That wouldn't be good. Looking at them all for another second, I noted that most were bleeding from quite a few spots, Iida was the worst by far. Looking back up at the person trapped in the ice I asked out loud.

"What happened?"

Iida flinched at that hard while Todoroki looked me, before looking at my wings before back at me and said,

"Iida went out looking for the hero killer for revenge, we showed up so he wouldn't die. Why do you have wings?"

Oh, looking over at Iida who ducked his head away in shame, I frowned as I felt a small stab at my haert from the inside as I didn't actually help. My words didn't matter in the end, that hurt a little. After a moment though I just nodded before saying.

"Um, I got them from one of the Nomu's it's nearby actually, hopefully still unconscious, I think I hit it hard enough to stay down for a while. I hope they look ok, I took a new finger from it so my wings will be permanent"

They all just blinked at me before nodding slightly to themselves, maybe they've dealt with enough strange stuff tonight that they can't just be bothered anymore, I wouldn't blame them to be fair. Thinking about it though, I pulled back on Wings, and made it so they disappeared from my back, but not before I got a look at them. They were black and feathery.

That's one of the biggest changes that a new quirk I've gotten as undergone. All Blood quirks give me practically copies of the quirks I drink the blood from, but quirks from body parts are different. The quirk is no longer someone else, it's mine and mine alone, and because now to separate quirks can be the exact same sometimes they mutate a small bit, nothing noticeable practically ever.

The biggest one was actually Sight, the first user of the quirk when they used it their eyes turned a bronze color while mine turn golden. I can't tell if it's because I needed glasses while they didn't but it was a thing. So to see completely different set of wings than the Nomu had was interesting. Though I like these ones more than the grey leathery ones that the Nomu had.

And that's when the heroes arrived, with an old man smashing a kick into Midoriya's face for some reason. All in all, I wasn't expecting the middle of my internship week to go like this. But at least I got some new and interesting quirks out of it I guess.

* * *

**I decided to use Fat Gum's agency because I figured it would fit that character's theme of helping out heroes in training that has self confidence issues. Besides that, the name, yeah the Blood Eater hero: Augment isn't exactly the most heroic sounding name at least the first part but that's the whole reason he wants to be a hero, so show that even if it doesn't sound like it, prejudiced doesn't have to stop someone from being good. Anyway See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"I've already said this to your classmates, but you should be held very accountable for the things you've done. I know that your mentor gave you permission which completely changes these things, but you should know that the damage you did to that Nomu was very serve, it it wasn't already brain dead there would have been a high probability that you would have to be brought before a court for close to attempted murder, woof"

I winced as I heard that as I ducked my head down from the Chief of Police of Hosu. Honestly I just kind of forgot, from the mix of blood in my system and the fact that every Nomu that I've fought so far had some kind of regeneration, it almost slipped my mind that the beast might not be able to recover from having it's head almost caved in. Still, I just nodded before saying.

"I'm sorry"

He nodded before turning and was about to walk out of the door before saying to me.

"You have quite the career ahead of you, you did what most of the surrounding pros couldn't do until the number two hero showed up. You held one of them back, and you managed to defeat another one of them as well, take this as a lesson but remember you saved lives that night"

And with that he walked out of my hospital room, with a strange feeling back in my chest. Which I wasn't sure why I had to be here in the first place to be honest. But the doctors said that I should stay over nigh to make sure. Which I thought didn't make sense, even when I explained that one of my quirks already healed any of the damage I did take at one point or another. Mostly it was the talons from that flying Nomu.

Thinking about it, I looked down and activated Talon, and watched as the fingernails on my right hand sharpened and extended a small amount. I still haven't had much time to test any of them out yet. Reaching over with my left hand, I poked the end of one of my talons on the tip of my left finger before pulling away as I watched as a small bit of blood leaked out before quickly being patched over by Regenerate.

So they were quite sharp, maybe even sharp enough to not have to use a knife anymore, food for thought I guess. Speaking of food, I placed the finger on my left hand that had just been bleeding in my mouth and tasted the small bit of blood. I was told to take off my costume and in that my blood bags got taken so it was a little sad. So I've just had to spend my time waiting around. After a little while I found out where my other classmates were being treated so I headed there.

Opening up the door, I looked at them all, they were looking like they had just stopped laughing for a moment, but the mood was awkward, when they all looked up at me, I nodded to them all, and wondered if waving might have been a better option. Slowly making my way into the room, I noted that the three of them at one point or another glance down at my newest quirk addition.

"Uh, hi, I figured I would stop by before Fat Gum comes and picks me up. To make sure you all were alright"

That got everyone to seem to be a bit happier as I walked in a little more as Iida seemed to perk up from the tiny downtrodden mood he had fallen in.

"Of course! As our Class rep, you would want to make sure that we are ok after such an event. But we're fine, now that it's all over"

Nodding to him, though I noted he couldn't chop the air like he seemed to want to as both his hands were in casts. Looking away from the medical equipment I continued walking in a bit more before sitting down in a nearby bed that wasn't being used. It was nice I think to just stay around, making sure that the three of them were actually alright. Though after a bit of time Midoriya asked me something.

"Hey, so where are your wings? I didn't have time to ask, but I thought that you got a mutation quirk like Asui's"

The other two looked at me as well, looking at them all, I just shrugged mostly to myself and pulled on Wings, as my wings appeared on my back before spreading out showing there entire length to my classmates. They all looked at them for a moment as I rubbed the back of my neck at the sudden attention. Folding them back up but not deactivating the quirk I explained it to them.

"It's not a mutation quirk, it's more of a emitter type, I call make them appear on my back and use them to glide, with Updraft, another recent new quirk, I can fly technically by pushing air up underneath them but I only just got them yesterday night so I haven't had much time with them"

Todoroki and Iida nodded while Midoriya walked forwards and started to mutter to himself about how the two quirks were a great match for each other along with a few other things thrown in there as well, I just nodded along and corrected him every now and again if I felt he was getting a little to off the lines of what I think my new wings can do. It also allowed me to stretch them out a bit which was nice, even if they weren't apart of my body, I could still feel them like a ghost limb sort of.

Like it was a small presence on my back that was just there. Though all quirks like that are similar, I feel a small feeling behind my eyes letting me know that Sight is always available to use, while Cat Eye is always on, or like Talons, I knew that I could have claws but at the moment there just wasn't any. I think it's one of those things that no one can understand without not having the quirk originally, before getting it.

* * *

It had been about a day later and right now I was back sparing with Fat Gum, trying to get the hang of using my wings in a combat situation without them getting in the way or letting my opponent get a easy opening on me. The best method I've found is to just not use my wings, but another one that I'm currently trying to get good at is using my wings as more things to hit with.

It's simple in concept but really difficult to put in practice, having to be aware of where your body is, isn't really something that is that difficult for me, but add on that two extra things to keep track of and it can throw off my concentration really easily. It took most of the day to really get down some basic combat with them, and Fat Gum wasn't the best at this kind of teaching, attacking from above isn't really something he can do.

Plus adding onto my learning of how to fly properly, well, the last couple days of my internship was a lot more busier than the first couple, and I didn't really see that as a bad thing. My quirks, at least most of them, got stronger, and I've gotten a pretty good grip on my newest additions as well. It wasn't as second nature as I would have liked, but I've only had a few days, none stop days to be fair of training, but only a few days nonetheless.

* * *

We were back at school, and around me everyone was talking about Stain which I thought was kind of annoying, I didn't say anything but damn did I really start to hate that guy after seeing some of the things that has been posted online about him. He's just so stupidly hypocritical, and just a waste of his potential, spitting on everything I'm trying to prove by being here, trying to be a hero.

Shaking my head, as I forced myself out of that mindset, as I just sighed and adjusted my glasses as Aizawa walked into the classroom. Looking at him, I noted that he gave a sweep around the class, looking at us all, though I noted that he made sure that I noticed that he was looking at my newest body part. Right, I have to update my quirk registration form, again. I have to do so every time I get a new quirk, which just leads to a lot of paper work when I get bundles of new quirks like the ones I just got recently.

* * *

**"I am here! I hope today everyone is ready to return to our lessons in hero basic training, it feels like I haven't seen any of you in a while, welcome back! Now then, today we will be conducting a race, to see what all of you learned during our internships and how you apply it in this recuse training"**

"If it's recuse then shouldn't we be at the USJ facility to conduct these lesson?"

**"Ah, the USJ building specializes in natural disasters, like I said, right now we are going to have a race! So prepare! You're about to step into Field Gamma! An area of steel factories and pipes that weave a maze of iron! So good luck navigating it from the ground, everyone will be competing in groups of five, with each person starting from different locations, I'll send a signal of distress, and you'll do what you need to recuse me! And who ever gets to me first wins!"**

From there everyone walked up to the waiting area while I was in the first group, along with Midoriya, Sero, Iida, and Asido. I was on one of the rooftops which would give me an advantage if I wasn't placed a bit father back from the rest. Of course, this kind of thing was in my strong suit, so as I waited, I felt around my quirks in anticipation while waiting until-

**"Begin!"**

My wings unfurled from my back as I jumped off the building while pulling up on Updraft to keep my momentum going while gaining height. I was already near All Might after a couple seconds from gaining air before swooping down fast enough to gain a lot of speed. Spreading my wings out, I used them to break against the air before landing down on the platform next to All Might who was looking at me with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

After a moment he handed over a sash that read 'Thanks for saving me' on it, looking at it in my hands for a moment I just nodded before pulling it on over my shoulders, which was uncomfortable until I pulled back my Wings. After a couple more moments everyone else got here, though Midoriya face planted for some reason, I knew he had gotten much better control over his quirk, but maybe it still has some repercussions, that or he messed up somewhere and fell.

**"Young Ohara may have come in first, but compared to the start of the year, you all showed me some incredible improvements, keep training like that and you'll be fine for your final exams!"**

And with that we headed back to the waiting area while the next group moved into place. Though the second everyone has back Ashido ran up to me and made an interesting sound before demanding.

"You have wings! They were so cute! let me see them!"

Looking at her, I nodded after a moment as I noticed that everyone was looking on with interest now as I pull on Wings, and felt them from unfurl from the middle of my back, which was right before Ashido squealed and started to mess with them, I couldn't really feel it as she tugged on them, but I was aware that she was doing it which was weird, pulling them back a little from her grasp I said.

"They're new, sorry if I surprised you"

She just huffed as I put my Wings away but didn't say anything, I think she was a little mad that I stopped having them out, but I didn't want to try and confirm that if she attacked them again.

"It fine, just you keep getting more and more cute quirks! It's freaking adorable!"

I just slowly nodded, not knowing what to say to that while everyone was talking around me about both my new quirks and what Midoriya did with his new control, apparently it was a lot like how Bakugou used his explosives, just a more ground based version. I couldn't really tell because I wasn't watching him but it was probably right.

* * *

"Hey! How did you do on the mid term! I need to find someone to help me and your like good at everything so you probably did good!"

Blinking, I leaned back a little as Ashido got in my space with her hands clasped. Good at everything? But I'm not, why does she think that I am? After a moment trying to think of how to respond to such a sudden compliment before finally saying.

"Um, I got third, I can help you I guess, but Yaoyorozu seems to be setting something up herself. She probably would be the better option"

She looked at me for a second before looking up at said girl in question, who got first in the ranking from our mid term tests. The actual scores weren't shown but the ranking were at what they were for a reason so she was probably better. Though maybe I should help her out, it wouldn't be good if I just left the class in the water while I could help them out in some way. I don't think I would be that good of a teacher but I could help out some at least.

* * *

It was about a week later and everyone had just finished up the written exam, it wasn't really all that difficult, most of the problems I had with it were some of the things that we hadn't actually reviewed since the very start of the school year, so it took a bit more time to remember where that had come from to get the proper answers for it. Anyway, after all that was done, we went out and got our costumes before meeting up with our teachers.

I felt like there was way more teachers present than there really needed to be, as Aizawa started talking about how everyone should probably have some idea, which I did, from an interesting conversation during on of our lunch periods, it would be robots. Which wasn't exactly hard to do, but a little stale to be honest for all the build up that was going into this event

While I was thinking about it, two in the back, Ashido and Kaminari, I believe from the voices, shouted out what I think most of us was thinking. Of course that's when Aizawa's scarf ruffled a bit before the principle, which was an animal that had a quirk that made himself insanely smart.

"Actually this year's tests will be completely different for various reasons!"

He sounded really innocent when he said that, though I noticed that no one was commenting about the choking sounds coming from the two before as they, from the sounds, had what I think might be a panic attack. Anyway, no one seemed to happy about it, probably because it was such an unexpected factor to, what everyone was expecting, be a straight forwards test.

"The tests now have a new focus! There will be hero work of course, but also teamwork, and combat between actual people. What does that mean for you? Well you students will be working in pairs and your opponents will be one of our school's excellent teachers, isn't that great!"

"W-we're fighting the teacher?"

That was the only thing one of my classmates said before Aizawa continued, pretending to not notice the way that everyone around me tensed and thought about how much more difficult the exam had just gotten. Though, I was a little excited to be honest, this will be a good test on how much skill in my quirks I've gained, and to see how I rank up against a Pro hero. Of course I'll also have a teammate which I'm sure will be a big help as well.

"Additional, your partners and your opponents have already been selected. This was determined at my discretion, based on factors including: fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships. First, Yaoyorozu and Ohara are a team, and you'll be fighting against me"

After he said that he grinned at the two of us, as I just realized how bad of a match up I was against him. Most were because everyone gets dependent on one's quirk, but for me, well my whole thing was being focused solely on the opponent and controlling my quirks, the second of which takes a lot of concentration, having to manage that along with having my quirks stop working at seemingly random intervals adds a whole new difficultly to this already difficult challenge. Still, our teacher didn't care about my thoughts as he continued on.

"Next is Midoriya and Bakugou versus-"

Before he continued, a form dropped from the sky and landed before everyone, I blinked before realizing that I wasn't actually sure if I would have preferred All Might over Aizawa, as with All Might I can at least have fun using all my quirks, while with Aizawa my control would have to be near prefect. My thought were interrupted as All Might introduced himself.

**"I am here, to fight! You'll have to work together boys, if you want to win"**

I don't really see how that will be possible to be honest, All Might is kind of known for winning against dozens of villains at once with ease, this doesn't seem fair, so something is probably going to come into play to balance this out some. Otherwise some teams just wouldn't have any chance to actually win in there fight. Still before they started on that they listed the fights and the order in which they would take place. I was going to fight during the fifth round, which means time to plan with my teammate.

* * *

The first fight was going on while I made my way over towards Yaoyorozu. She seemed to be deep in thought when I approached but thankfully noticed me when I walked towards her.

"We should think of some kind of plan"

She looked at me for a moment before nodding, though I noted that she didn't really look all that confident in our success, which I kind of understand. Fat Gum showed me that just because I'm one of the stronger ones in the class that doesn't really mean anything against people outside of the class, even with the disadvantages that they put on themselves to make it more fair for us students.

"Your right, though I'm not sure how we are going to win though, Aizawa won't take it easy on us"

I nodded, though I felt that it was a little obvious, of course the teachers wouldn't hold back on us to make it easy, this is a test after all.

"Yeah, though we have you on our team so we are still in good shape"

She looked over at me with a more surprised expression this time, which I don't really understand, I mean in a fight like this, she is the only one that really has a understandable chance.

"You make stuff that won't disappear when Erasure is used on it, your is the only quirk here that has that effect. So you'll have to make us the gear that will either help us escape or win. But to do that we need a plan to know what we will need"

Her eyes widen before nodding as she seemed to think to herself for a moment before finally saying.

"I think I have an idea, please, feel free to correct or add anything if you thin it is necessary"

I nodded as she began to explain what she was thinking about, and to be fair, it's pretty smart, though I asked and made a few modification that we both decided would be better. By the time everything was said and done we were called to go to our selected arena. It was an urban area from what I remember being told, so hopefully that means a lot over cover, though it has the down sides of a lot of open areas to move around in for our teacher to exploit.

* * *

The exam announcer had just called the test to a start as I pulled on Wings and felt as they spread out on my back, activating Updraft as well, I beat my wings downward and got was air while looking for the gate. It was a big exit that was painted yellow so it was easy to find, but that was just a back up plan, encase I failed which I had no intention to do.

"It's over in that direction about maybe seven hundred meters-"

That's all I got out before I lost connection to every quirk I was using and fell down. Landing on the ground, I panted to myself as I felt my quirks flood back in my system, thankfully, BodApart even while deactivated kept my current parts attached, which I figured from observing the quirk myself. Nodding to Yaoyorozu, she hesitated for a moment before nodding and turned and ran off.

That's when Aizawa dropped down in front of me, his hair already floating as I grimaced as I felt his quirk wash over and stop me from being able to pull on any of mine. Reaching upwards, I adjusted my glasses that I knew I would have to keep on me for this. Reaching down to my sides I grabbed and pulled out to knives that my teammate made for me and ran forwards at the same time Aizawa did.

Ducking and countering was very difficult, he was just a lot more skilled in hand to hand combat than I was, but I'm good at adapting, and after managing to avoid a few jabs, probably only thanks to the fact that he had very heavy weights on his person to slow him down, I felt my quirks return as I stopped my mental clock, it wasn't as long as I thought, that damage he took at the USJ must have been worse than I thought, if his quirk was limited to this amount.

Slicing in the air with my right knife he ducked under it just barely while I activated Talons and tried to cut him with a sudden attack, only for my quirks to be cut off just before I grazed him. His reaction time isn't any worse, in fact he might have gotten even better to make sure his new limit with his quirk wasn't a big set back. From there I was quickly entering a losing fight.

I am good at fighting, but without my sometimes seemingly endless source of energy that my quirks give me, well, I was in good shape but not as good as he was, and he was a lot better at fighting. Plus even after almost a full thirty seconds of fighting, I still couldn't pin down any type of pattern when it came to how he controlled his scarf capture weapon. It was like every movement set of a change reaction that was different every time it happened.

Thankfully that's when Yaoyorozu arrived, throwing a flash bang, that I just ducked in time to avoid being blinded as I felt my quirks return. Nodding to her, she tossed me a few new items as she rushed forwards and pulled out two knives herself, forcing Aizawa who still couldn't see properly, not wanting to engage me at that much of a disadvantage.

But that was what we might think would happen as I was already over head with my wings on display as I slung down another flash bang as Aizawa was just beginning to recover, while slipping a pair of goggles over my eyes, as my glasses dropped to the way side. Blinding him just long enough to activate Blink and appear right next to him, with my right hand already with sharp talons at the ends of them, swiping forwards, he still managed to dodge for a good few moments.

But that's when even more flash bangs went off near our feet as we fought, forcing him to stumble as the goggles my team mate made me protected me from the worse of it. And that's when I managed to get a clean attack in, grazing his arm just enough to cut into his skin. Jumping backwards, to let Yaoyorozu know that I got it, I licked the blood on my talon as I ignored the cut that had to be healed from cutting my tongue as I felt a familiar quirk enter my system.

Erasure was already pulled on as I deactivated Sight to converse on eye strain, as I pulled my goggles off and put back on my glasses. Looking as Aizawa finally got his sight back he frowned as he looked at my glowing red eyes and medium length white hair float over my head. We looked at each other for a second before a part of his scarf was shot at me, but the difference was I could use my quirks while he couldn't.

It was still a hard fought fight, because our teacher is no slouch in skill, but after a while, with some help from my teammate to pin him in one spot. I was currently glaring down at him as my eyes itched a lot from Erasure, Regenerate was helping with the actual problems with dry eye but it was still uncomfortable. Anyway, right now I was in an alley with Aizawa pinned to a wall with my wings spread out behind me to block off his escape even if he could get out of my grip and escape.

Which I'm sure he could if given even a few seconds to work, he was very good at not being touched. But thankfully Yaoyorozu slapped the cuffs we had gotten on his wrists before that could happen. Which was very good for us, as I had really been fighting to hold onto Erasure, really I only had maybe another half a minute left with it after the very best, and it should have worn off maybe two minutes ago.

It was hard, fighting so much to get more time out of a quirk, but it did let me know that it is possible, even if I don't really use my original quirk all that much besides to give me access to other quirks. It still can be improved upon on it's own, still all that was for later as my hair dropped down on my head as I sat down and rubbed my eyes for a minute, because really, that was just hard on the eyes.

"Now you know how I feel every time I use it on you kids to behave, dry eye sucks"

I nodded at Aizawa's wise words as the announcer from before, which sounded kind of like a robotic voice, called out that we passed our exams. Nodding to myself this time, I looked over and nodded to Yaoyorozu, and smiled slightly, which we blinked at before smiling herself. At least this is one less thing to stress about, shaking my head, I stood up and with my teacher and one of my classmates walked back to the observation room to get our final grade.

* * *

**I've been slowly but surely shortening the lengths of these chapters to more manageable lengths, the first one was about seven thousand words, this one is about five thousand words, which is a lot of words to cut off, but I've been doing these daily which has not helped my already broken sleep ****schedule, so whatever. Anyway, See ya.**


End file.
